


Don't Forget The Things You Said

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Series: The Words We Share [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, More tags to be added, Multi, Temporary Character Death, additional side pairing, bc the war arc is a pain, have i mentioned that i hate writing wars, if Kishimoto can do ass pulls, it will be mostly the same but there will be key differences, original shinobi clan, then so will i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: A follow-up to my previous work of "Things You  Said That I wish You Hadnt"I felt that I could do more and expand onto the story afterwards so here we go!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was interesting after their Yukigakure failure; they weren’t reprimanded in the slightest. Both Miko and Deidara were thrown off at how they got off without a single word, granted they did bring back an up to date map of the village so maybe it wasn't a complete loss. 

 

For a month after their makeup; Deidara was paired up with Tobi to track down the Sanbi, which wasn't too bad. Miko was sent on stealth missions to gather information since she wasn't needed to capture the beasts for the time being. It was unusual really. Miko would send Deidara a messenger owl at night to send letters every few days, with Deidara sending a letter back just hours later. 

 

He’d gotten accustomed to seeing the familiar snowy owl every few days; it gave him a better outlet for venting how much Tobi annoyed him to hell and back. Deidara knew that he was possibly overreacting but going from two partners that he worked well with to a bumbling idiot wasn't exactly ideal. 

 

What made it possibly worse was after capturing and sealing it away was they had lost Hidan and Kakuzu to a group of Konoha shinobi; which really put them in a bad spot when sealing away the tailed beasts; it taking longer to seal them away. 

 

Eventually Deidara and Tobi had ventured off on their own; Deidara wanting to take down Sasuke Uchiha for killing Orochimaru since he took the kill. Tobi wasn’t too keen on taking on the younger Uchiha. 

 

“Ohhh! Partner! Isn't that Ms. Miko down there?!” Tobi leaned over the clay bird he was on precariously; spotting the only female Akatsuki member that was out on the field as she was hopping through the dense forest. 

 

Deidara leaned over the side of his bird and lo-and-behold it was her; though now he noticed her usual long hair was chopped down to just above her shoulders, which fit her better than the long locks she had before. “Oi, Miko!” He called out, his bird quickly descending to catch up with her. He hovered a few yards away from the trees that she was in.

 

She quickly stopped when she heard Deidara’s voice, a wide grin spreading on her face as he got closer, “If I didn't know better I’d say you were following me Deidara.” Miko waited for him to get closer before jumping up onto his bird.

 

A smug grin graced his face, “We see each other after a month, and that’s the first thing you say to me? Someone obviously doesn't miss me, hm.” 

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.” Miko leaned towards him, their faces inches away before it was interrupted by Tobi butting in. 

 

“Ooo!! You two are awfully close! Are you two secretly dating?” He covered the part of his mask where his mouth would be.

 

A scowl covered both their faces as they pulled away, “Its... _ nice _ seeing you in person Tobi..” Miko muttered, “Anyways, what brings you both out here? I thought you were going after the Kyuubi.” 

 

“No, I have other plans.” Deidara hummed; looking off to the side, “What are you doing going this way, hm?”

 

“Slowing down Uchiha to keep him from taking out Itachi; we can't lose more members or we’ll have a harder time sealing away the jinchuriki.”

 

It wasn’t a bad idea but from what Deidara knew; she wasn’t adept to countering genjutsu created by the sharingan. What did she have in mind with slowing down Sasuke? 

 

“Come with us then. It’s where I’m headed; we can team up again and take the younger Uchiha out without an issue, hm.” 

 

There was a short pause as she pursed her lips in thought; “It's not a bad idea, and worst case scenario; Tobi dies.”

 

Tobi cried out in hurt, a hand going over his chest, “so cruel! I thought we were friends!”

 

A faint snort left Miko’s throat as the words left Tobi’s mouth, “Sure, we are.” she reached up to tie her hair back into a low ponytail, “What’s the plan Dei?” 

 

“Simple really,” He began; going into detail and backup plans just incase. What many people in the Akatsuki didn't realize was the attention to detailing that Deidara put into his plans; though it all does seem careless when looked at face value.

 

“Where do I fall into this plan if you need me?” Miko raised a brow, “Honestly, I think you can handle this without me.”

 

Deidara held his hand up, “Thats where you’re wrong, the sharingan can copy almost everything,  **_except_ ** , kekkei genkais. You can create snow; which if I’m correct, is your kekkei genkai. Not everyone can create snow and ice without water. What I need from you is cover to keep this isolated, hm.” 

 

Miko gave him a look before crossing her arms, “I mean; it's not a bad plan. Use the snow to mask the locations of you and your art to make it harder for him to detect them.” she paused for a moment before nodding, “Alright I’m in, what about Tobi though?” 

 

“He’ll be useful for have I have planned, hm.” 

 

“I have a feeling this will be fun to watch.”

 

The plan was pretty simple in layman's terms; Deidara would start off testing out how big his explosions needed to be and work his way up, Tobi would be there if he needed landmines buried under ground, which left Miko in the outer banks to cast her jutsus to throw him off. It was weird having a three-man team but more jutsus the better and having all three ranges covered is a great idea. Now if everyone stuck to their parts.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The C1s Deidara had used so far were not working; Sasuke could easily dodge them. While it was mildly annoying, it was interesting. Once he realized the C1s weren’t working, he went on to test out his explosive clay dolls; which was very entertaining to watch the younger Uchiha cut down only for them to keep going after him. Once Sasuke realized that he was getting nowhere fast; he quickly lept into the trees to get away from the quickly reforming dolls. 

 

Deidara was quick to start detonating the dolls, putting Sasuke on the defensive. However when he thought he finally ended the other; a burnt wooden log came flying out of the blast with a nearly unscathed Sasuke landing not too far from it. This irked Deidara but he was prepared as he shoved his hands into his clay pouches and then slammed his hands over each other creating a new masterpiece; activating it into its full size and splendor.

 

“Ta-da! Now presenting my partner’s signature pieces! His specialty:The C2 dragon!” Tobi announced.

 

“You know what to do Tobi, hm?” Deidara hopped up on top of his newly created clay dragon.

 

“Yes siree partner!! Are we going with  _ that _ Deidara?” Tobi seemed mildly excited with how the plan was going.

 

“Yup,  _ that _ is the plan.” He put up a hand sign; a portion of the tail of said dragon collapsed in on itself; which quickly filled the mouth of the dragon. The dragon’s mouth opened; revealing much bigger versions of his C1 explosives spilling out. “I’m counting on you Tobi, hm.” 

 

“Yes sir!” Tobi took a step back as Sasuke dashed forward, “Here he comes! Now let’s really show him the power of your pop art, partner!”

 

“Pop is dead!” Deidara held up another hand sign, another portion of the tail disappeared, the dragon’s mouth filling once more with a projectile bomb, “My art is  _ superflat _ !” the projectile launched itself at Sasuke at full force. 

 

Sasuke easily dodged it, but what he wasn't expecting was it to loop around and head for him still; blowing up when it got close enough. It was meant as a diversion; so Tobi could bury the mines underground without Sasuke noticing at first, which worked. When the dragon’s wings began to flap; Sasuke made his move towards it. He needed to cut it down before Deidara took flight. 

 

However; his range was only five meters, which Deidara was easily able to fly out of. 

 

“ _ Deidara when do you need me to cast it? _ ” Miko’s voice came in through a small radio earpiece. She could see what was happening from a distance; but she couldn't hear what was going on outside of the explosions. 

 

“If I fall out the air, do it; but so far I’m in full control.” He raised a hand to his ear, “Just keep watch for now.” Deidara put up another hand sign and created another projectile; “This one’s got more bite. Blow him to bits, hm!” it launched immediately. 

 

Speed was definitely Sasuke’s strong suit as he dodged it; however he landed on a mine, which went off in moments, but much to Deidara’s dismay, he survived with the curse mark be gained from Orochimaru. 

 

Tobi broke from under the ground, “I set all of the landmine clay! We’re ready to go!”

 

“Good job Tobi! Now just stay out of the way!” 

 

Tobi saluted him before scrambling off the battlefield, knowing he was better off to the side. Miko kept watch from the sidelines, not liking the waiting game she had to play. Something just didn't feel right to her. The next explosion had gotten to Sasuke this time, completely demolishing one of his wings. His sword flew into the air and then embedded itself into the ground; an electric charge going through it. Unseen by Deidara; Sasuke had two very large shuriken stars attached to metal strings which he pulled to distract the other. It was easy dodging them.

 

Another bomb was now headed his way, but Sasuke was quick jumping up then using his sword as a foothold before launching himself upward and slicing off the wing of the dragon with his Chidori blade. Once Deidara was losing altitude, Sasuke gave another pull on the metal strings; the attached shuriken sinking into Deidara’s arms and pinning him to his now falling dragon. Within moments it had hit the ground and the landmines around and under it went off in an array of explosions. 

 

Miko felt her stomach sink for several moments when she saw Deidara’s cloak flying through the air; Tobi cried out his name and began mourning immediately. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Tobi!?” Deidara snapped, now on a much smaller clay bird as he flew out of the smoke. Blood went down his arms and even some dripped out of his hand mouths. 

 

“Wha- You’re still alive?”

 

“Miko now!” Deidara called out, knowing she was somewhat within radio range. 

 

“On it!” She answered, her position still not compromised. Miko performed the necessary hand signs for the jutsu, inhaling deeply before exhaling. 

 

**_Snow style! Isolated Blizzard Unleashed!_ **

 

Sasuke turned, looking around, “There’s a third one?!”

 

Within moments the air became extremely cold and dark clouds covered the area. It was obvious that Sasuke was at a severe disadvantage as snow began to fall heavily in the area around him. He hadn’t dealt with this type of jutsu since he was thirteen. This wasn't good. 

 

“Cold! Cold! Cold!!!” Tobi cried out as he tried to find his way out of the storm, running blindly further into the forest around them.

 

Soon the snowfall began to quickly swirl into a blizzard with Deidara at the top of the storm. From the outside it looked extremely isolated, which it was. Sasuke tried to use his sharingan to see where the caster was located, but all he could see was a blur around him. While Sasuke was trying to find where Miko was hiding, Deidara was stewing in his own fury; angry that his plans wasn't working. He reached into his clay pouch and pulled out a large mass of it; chowing down immediately. 

 

Once he had his fill; Deidara put his hand to his earpiece, “Get out of range! I’m about to use the Kurara C4, hm!” 

 

“ _ If I get too far, the storm will weaken! _ ” 

 

“ **_Just do it!_ ** ”

 

Miko flinched at the yelling in her ear, the radio making his voice peak and distort a lot more than it would normally as she began to make her escape from the field. She vaguely knew what the C4 did; however she didn't want to be close enough to see what happened. Kurara C4 destroys any living creature in its range on a cellular level. Pretty damn scary for those who aren't expecting it. As Miko moved further from the blizzard, the weaker and weaker it became; eventually dissapaiting and revealing a massive Deidara copy. Sasuke started to make his way away from the giant explosive; the giant Deidara was hot on his heels. 

 

Soon it began to swell; distorting the size before detonating; but there was no explosion. In fact it was silent, too silent for a bomb. However that’s how it worked; the bombs were so small that they couldn't be seen with the naked eye and when inhaled, it was too late. You had to be outside of its range in order to survive.

 

“ _ Ha! _ ” Deidara activated the miniature bombs, small creatures in the area quickly dissolving before his eyes and soon Sasuke began to disintegrate; or it appeared that he had. 

 

Both Miko and Tobi were too far to tell what was going on originally before seeing Sasuke’s chidori charged hand pierce Deidara’s chest from behind. Then again, looks are deceiving; it was quickly shown that it was a clay clone when Deidara burst from the inside of the flying clay bird. He quickly created another, smaller Karura C4 than engulfed Sasuke. Deidara was determined to take out the younger Uchiha no matter what.

 

“ _ Deidara, I’m going to get further away from this area. I trust that you’ll come find me after won't you? _ ” Miko didn't want to accidentally get caught in the next massive blast, she valued her life and she hoped Deidara valued his own. 

 

“Don't worry, I will. I promise.” He answered as he fell from the clay bird, “I’ll send something to retrieve you if I can't move, hm.”

 

“ _ Good... I...I lo- I’ll see you later okay? _ ” She hoped that he didn't pick up on her small mistake, heading towards the local town to lay low undercover.

 

A faint grin spread over his face when he heard her voice waver for a second, “You still owe me dinner; don't worry, I’ll hold you to it, hm.” Deidara could hear her laugh before their radio went to static.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt help myself so here's chapter two!

“ _Deidara is dead._ ” Zetsu announced, “ _but at least he went out with a bang._ ”

 

The remaining members of the Akatsuki were gathered for a meeting, Itachi and Kisame at the Gedo statue while the others were scattered about and were attending in their projection forms.

 

Miko felt her stomach churn at the news, but remained silent. She should have known from the blast she saw once she made it into the town.

 

“Oh dear, it appears we lost another Akatsuki member.” Kisame gave a fain chuckle, “I thought he was one of the strong ones too. So who did him in; was it Sasuke or the Kyuubi?”

 

“ _It was Sasuke, however it appears that he has died as well._ ”

 

Itachi remained unmoved as he heard the news of Sasuke’s death.

 

“Deidara took him with him?” Kisame was mildly surprised at this development.

 

“ _You should feel grateful Itachi, Deidara sacrificed his life to save you a lot of trouble._ ” Zetsu added.

 

“I feel as if we are forgetting something...”

 

Miko began to tune out of the conversation after this, more focused on Deidara’s death than anything else at the present time.

 

He detonated himself.

_He detonated himself._

**_He detonated himself._ **

 

She felt sick to her stomach at the news What was he thinking? Had he gotten so angry at Itachi’s younger brother that he forgot his promise?

 

“....-osing Deidara is unfortunate. Let us mourn Deidara quietly.” Pein announced, his projection form disappearing. Miko’s disappearance followed soon after with Konan’s then Zetsu’s; leaving Itachi and Kisame alone.

 

“Wasn't Miko close to Deidara? I’m surprised she kept quiet at the announcement of his demise.” Kisame turned to Itachi, “They were partners for a good while after all.”

 

“Leave her be, we have matters to attend to.” Itachi stated. “As our leader said, we will mourn quietly for our lost members.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

Several days had passed and Miko was sitting in a room at an inn she had booked, just quietly staring at the wall as she absorbed the information she was given. He was dead, he wasn't going to give her any of his little art pieces anymore; they weren’t going to talk about what kind of art was better or even going out to get dango anymore. She felt numb for the most part; she wanted to cry but at the same time she couldn't.

 

“Everything is such a mess.”  She leaned her head back against the wall, “I need to get fresh air.”  

 

At some point she forced herself to her feet and stripped down out of her cloak and clothes, changing into a set of civilian clothes, even leaving her headband behind. Maybe a few drinks would help her relax. Miko slipped on a mid-thigh dark purple yukata over the netted shirt and leggings she wore. It was pretty inconspicuous since most people didn't know what her face looked like outside of the bingo book; which had her wearing a icy pale blue mask over her lower face.

 

She slipped back on her shoes and set out, leaving the room for the evening. The town was bustling so maybe she’d find some entertainment for the evening.

 

Eventually she found herself at bar, sitting off to the side while staring down at her Akatsuki ring. Miko was never one for jewelry; she never understood why they all wore rings. She fiddled with it as she sipped at the hard liquor in her cup; recoiling at the bitter taste.

 

“Interesting ring you got there.” A voice said from the left of her.

 

She looked at who she was speaking to before answering; Kakashi Hatake of all people, “Found it, nothing too special really.” A lie, Miko knew who she was speaking with, she wasn't stupid.

 

“I see, I see.” Kakashi seemed to pause, nodding at what he was told before turning towards the barkeeper, “Can I get something to drink?”

 

Miko looked back down at the ring on her finger, turning it so the face was hidden before lifting her cup back to her lips; finishing the unsavory drink in one go.

 

“Ahh, can I get a second one for my friend here?” Kakashi called out, “Her cup is empty.”

 

She raised a brow at the other, confused at what he was doing, “I’m sorry, but I must be going, I have a funeral to prepare for.”

 

“Loss of a loved one?”

 

There was a sudden tenseness in Miko’s eyes, what was he getting at? “Something like that. Why does it matter to a shinobi of who dies? You probably have body counts in the hundreds with people who lost loved ones.”

 

“Ahh, but it doesn't mean it doesn't weigh down on me from time to time.” Kakashi tugged his infamous mask down enough for him to sip at his drink, “It’s something to think about from time to time.”

 

“I suppose so, I appreciate the drink but no thank you.” she moved to stand, “Have a good night.”

 

Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Now, can't we have a simple chat, Miko Hirokei?”

 

Miko rightfully froze when she heard her name, “Its been ten years, I’m surprised you even remember my name Kakashi Hatake.” She sat back down, her eyes narrowed at him.

 

“If you knew I was here, why try to be civil and not take me in?”

 

A faint chuckle left Kakashi, “How does someone from the frozen north find their way into the Akatsuki?”

 

“Oh you know, the murder of the council when finding the truth about why you were born.”  She rolled her eyes, “Leaving the frozen North and making my way to the mainland; rumors and truths follow.”

 

“From what I heard was, you mindlessly went on a rampage.”

 

“Of course you did, the Snow would do anything for pity these days. Maybe twelve years ago, when we asked for help you and your five ‘great’ nations actually followed through, just maybe I would still be there.” She had every right to feel bitter towards the other villages; time and time again the Yukigakure had been asking for help but it was never fulfilled which made the village fall into isolation. They were fed lies by the mainland and over and over again people died due to lack of resources.

 

Kakashi paused once more, “You didn't answer my question.”

 

“There’s no reason to. If we are done here, I will take my leave.” Miko stood up and turned to leave, placing money on the counter as she stepped away, “Have a good night.” With a single handed hand sign; she was gone in a flurry of snowflakes.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The following morning wasn’t very welcomed when Miko woke up, sure she didn't drink a very much the previous night but she didn't drink much water the day before. It was a good while before she rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She felt like death even after the hot shower she had taken but she had work to do. It felt wrong to wear the cloak now; she didn't have much reason to truly remain in the Akatsuki. She’d probably be partnered up with Zetsu at this point, who knows; their numbers were quickly dwindling.

 

She wanted out, out of this failing organization, out of whatever delusion they all had for bringing down the five great nations. Maybe she’d go rogue and spill everything to Konoha; no, they’d probably think she would double cross them. She had to find a way out of the mess she found herself in.

 

“Thank you so much for staying with us, please come again.” The receptionist took the key for the room Miko had paid for, quickly tucking it into the cabinet with the other empty rooms.

 

Miko put her wide brimmed had on, giving a nod to the receptionist and left the building, making her way out of town. She made a small stop at a flower cart; purchasing several lilies with gladiouses. She thanked the shopkeeper before taking off towards where Deidara had died. She’d at least leave a grave marker to give herself piece of mind and pay her final respects. It had been years since the pang of death really hit Miko; she didn't miss it in the slightest.

 

It wasn't long before she made her way to ground zero; flowers in hand with a solemn look on her face. Miko pulled a kunai out of her pouch before crudely digging a shallow hole in the ground to place the flowers into.

 

“It's not my best, but, I’m at least trying.” She sat down on her knees before sighing, “You’re the absolute worst, I can't believe you left me behind you selfish jerk-. What am I supposed to do with you gone? Who’s going to make jabs at me for artist things I don't understand?” Miko’s voice cracked; doing her best to fight the burning sensation in her eyes.

 

“I still owe you dinner; what am I supposed to do about it now?” There wasn't much fighting when her head lowered, her tears freely falling to the ground, “I can’t believe you thought it was necessary to blow yourself up to prove a point to that kid.”

 

Miko sat there for at least fifteen minutes, her tears drying up after five minutes; “God my face hurts...” she rubbed what was left of her tears off her face before getting up to her feet, dusting off her cloak before leaving the crater left by Deidara’s demise.

 

“Alright, time to get mo-”

 

“Hey you!!” A voice yelled out from a distance.

 

Miko turned towards the voice; oh boy, she was definitely outnumbered. There were at least seven or eight leaf shinobi running her way; one of them had a large dog and one was in the air with what looked like a bird made of paint. She made sure to have a good look at who she was dealing with; a member from the Aburame clan, a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, she knew of Kakashi and Yamato, if her memory served her right the girl with pink hair had taken out Sasori, then the one in the sky.

 

“You’re from the Akatsuki aren't you?!”

 

“You aren’t very bright if you have to ask.” Miko deadpanned, “From the looks of it and from your entourage, you must be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki; Naruto Uzumaki.” She placed a hand on her hip, “Such a big group for one single Akatsuki member...”

 

She brought a hand up to her chin, “Well, I guess since you’re here, I should capture you. It was either kill Sasuke or capture the Kyuubi...”

 

Everyone got on the defensive, not taking any chances with Miko if she made a sudden move.

 

“Look, I’m just here to do my job, we can do this the easy way and you _willingly_ come with me or, force can be used.” Miko unbuttoned her cloak, “And trust me, only one of you; maybe two, here know who I am.”

 

Kakashi stepped forward, having his arm in front of Naruto, “You’re severely outnumbered, do you think you can really take on all eight of us?”

 

“Kakashi, you’ve read the bingo book; why don't you give your kids the heads up of who I am.” Miko placed a hand on her hip.

 

His visible eye narrowed, “Keep your distance from her; she’s a close and mid range fighter. She’s known as the _Sculptor of Death_ ; Miko Hirokei of the Yukigakure.”

 

Sai narrowed his eyes down at Miko; “She’s known for leaving her victims frozen once they are dead. They don't die of the cold, but instead they die of starvation and dehydration after being frozen. They are completely conscious when they are left for dead.”

 

“Ooo, so you have done your homework, I’m impressed.” A faint grin spread over Miko’s face, “What else did that little book tell you?”

 

“You’re from the Shiyuko clan; a very small desolate clan that are some of the few who can create ice and snow without being near water.” Sai finished, “One of the more dangerous clans of the snow.”

 

Miko pursed her lips before clapping her hands, “Sounds about right, yep. Looks like you’ve gotten most of your bases covered.” Her hands stopped when her palms met once more, “Honestly, I have no interest in capturing the kyuubi. I have no interest in even remaining in the Akatsuki anymore. A good chunk of my comrades have died if you couldn't tell; I don't plan on dying anytime soon. All I will say is, keep the kid off the grid.”

 

She turned heel to leave, “Trust me on this, get him as far away as possible.” Miko stopped after a few steps, “Also, to answer your question Kakashi from last night; I joined with the promise to reform my home village. The Yukigakure may look like its thriving but look into the smaller villages in the land. The people are suffering and dying, the snow doesn't show any kindness when you have nothing.” She turned her head to look at him, “Maybe talk to your hokage about helping or any of the kages for the matter; snow and ice can be a great ally when shown kindness and warmth.”

 

With those words, Miko vanished in a swirl of snow; leaving the group of Konoha shinobi confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥  
> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed <3 
> 
> Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental long chapter is long.

Hours had passed since her run in with the leaf shinobi; it gave her plenty of time to think as she jumped through the trees. She really didn't want to be apart of the Akatsuki anymore, it appeared to be a losing fight.

 

“What a nuisance this is...” She sighed, stopping for the time being, “Kakuzu, Hidan, probaby Tobi and Deidara...” Miko counted off on her fingers, her stomach twisting at Deidara’s name, “Who knows who might die ne-”

 

“Wah! Ms. Miko you’re alive!” She was knocked off the branch she was on by Tobi from, who had his arms and legs clamped around her as they fell to the ground. “I’m so glad you survived the blast too!” He cried as they hit the ground hard.

 

Miko struggled against his grip, not happy that he knocked her down to the ground, “Let me go, you idiot!” it took a few moments of struggling before she was freed from him, “You didn’t have to tackle me!” She was rightfully angry, “I’ve told you time and time again to _not_ do that!”

 

Tobi covered his head, cowering almost, “I’m sorry! When I found out Deidara had died I was worried that you did!”

 

“I got away before he detonated, where the hell have you been?”

 

“Deep underground! It was the safest place to be when I saw the blast coming!”

 

Something about that explanation didn't seem right; it felt... off.

 

Miko picked herself up and patted herself down, “If you could see the blast, you should have been dead or missing a chunk of your body Tobi, your excuse is bullshit.”

 

“I swear I’m telling the truth! I’m not a liar!” Tobi got up and panicked, his hands waving around frantically as he tried to defend himself, “I’m a pro-escape artist! So it’s not unheard of for me to be able to get out of bad situations!”

 

“Bullshit! That explosions lasted several seconds and left a crater, how the hell did you survive Tobi?” She grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her eye level. The moment she made eye contact with his semi visible eye through the hole in his mask she immediately back off, stepping away.

 

“What the hell was that?” Miko swore for half a moment she saw a Sharingan, “Explain that!”

 

The aura around Tobi immediately changed, it went from his usual light-hearted feel to intimidating and cold. “You should have just accepted my answer.” His voice was completely different; it sent a chill down her spine. He took a step towards her, she took a step back. “Four people now know my secret; three of which I can trust. You know, the number four is a bad luck number. Maybe I should get rid of you to make sure you don't cause me any bad luck in the future.”

 

This was bad, really bad. This wasn't the Tobi she knew; the guy was an absolute idiot. Whoever this was; they were bad news. Miko has experienced killing intent but this was beyond what she’s ever experienced.

 

“I knew something was off when you were brought in-. You we too laid back and incompetent-.” Miko narrowed her eyes, ready for him to make the first move. “Just who the hell are you?”

 

Tobi only continued to walk towards her as she backed away before suddenly disappearing. Miko broke out into a cold sweat, kunai in hand now for the attack. She didn't like this feeling at all. It wasn't until seconds later she knew where he was but it was too late, Tobi’s foot connected to her back and sent her flying through a tree. The force of the kick and impact disoriented her long enough for Tobi to get another kick in, sending her flying up into the air next. Miko felt she was going to vomit but gathered her bearings enough mid air to block his punch; getting in a kick of her own to his chest.

 

Miko landed hard on her side but was quick to get up to block the sword aimed for her side, looking up for a swift moment to parry his sword away. She used one hand to perform a set of hand sign, inhaling deeply before exhaling ice senbon needles at him. Each senbon went through him as if he was a genjutsu.

 

“What the hell-.” She kicked him away, or tried to as her foot went through him. She didn't waste any time flipping back out of the way to get away from him. Miko needed to get out of this fight fast or she wasn't going to make it out alive. All she could do for now is run and block any attacks her way. She let out a loud cough, a metallic taste filling her mouth as he ran.

 

Fear coursed through her as Tobi kept coming after her, he was hellbent on killing Miko no matter what.

 

“Whats wrong Miko? Why aren't you fighting back?” He called out, “It’s funny to think you assumed you could take me on!” Tobi began to throw out a barrage of kunai and shuriken as he chased after her

 

Miko dodged the best she could, the weapons slicing through her cloak and whipping past her face. Eventually she shed her cloak, using it as a diversion to swing around a massive tree to throw Tobi off. She held her breath when she heard him pass, only letting it out when she was sure that he was far enough, immediately turning to run in the other direction. However, she was wrong, dead wrong as she saw him; a sharp feeling shooting through her abdomen. A rough cough tore through her as she looked down; he’d impaled her on a rod.

 

“That was almost cute, you’re terrible with concealing your chakra you know?” Tobi twisted the rod harshly, ripping another cough from her as blood dripped out of her mouth.

 

A faint grin spread over her face, “C-cute that you assumed I was trying to-.” it was quickly revealed that it was an ice shadow clone.

 

Tobi sucked his teeth before ripping the rod from the ice, “So she’s not completely stupid.” he turned his head at the moment the real Miko’s foot came crashing into his mask, breaking a chunk of it off before disappearing once more.

 

“Don't underestimate your opponent! First rule you should have learned in the academy!” Miko’s voice could be heard.

 

Soon the air temperature quickly dropped and snow began to fall quickly around him, it was her blizzard jutsu once again. He’s seen this song and dance before; he wasn’t phased in the slightest as he walked through the storm, searching for Miko. Stop the user, stop the jutsu; his only issue was he couldn't see past all the chakra filled snow whirling around him.

 

“Now now, you can't honestly believe I will fall for this?” Tobi raised his hands up and gave a faint laugh, “you’re so predictable.”

 

“You haven’t even seen phase two of this!” Before Tobi could react, a flash of black and blue went past him, the sleeve of his cloak tearing.

 

“Oh?”

 

The flash of black and blue continued, the cuts becoming deeper and deeper. However Tobi began to pick up a pattern with her attacks and it wasn't long before he managed to grab her by the hair and slam her down into the ground, but that was also a snow substitution.

 

“Keeping your distance and making clones I see, how many can you make while keeping this jutsu up?” Each time there was a flash, he would immediately destroy the clone. However it was exactly what Miko wanted.

 

Her snow acted in two ways, it gave her the ability to move as fast as she wanted, but it could also deplete an enemy’s chakra supply the longer they stayed in the storm. Miko just needed to keep it up long enough to disorient him so she could make a proper escape, but if only that’s how things went.

 

“I’m tired of entertaining this game of yours.”

 

“Who said I was playing?!”

 

Tobi had vanished from inside of the storm, which put Miko on high alert once more. She felt pain shooting through her body; immobilizing her. Miko looked behind her and there Tobi was standing over her with two black rods going through her body. She was over eight meters away from him, how did he pinpoint her location so fast? She was hidden in very thick shrubbery, there was no way he could have seen her at such a distance. Within moments her jutsu disintegrated and one of her arms tried to keep herself standing.

 

“H-How did you--” Miko covered her mouth as blood oozed past her lips, falling to her knees.

 

A dark chuckle left Tobi, “As I said before, you’re terrible at chakra suppression.” He twisted one of the rods in his hand; earning a pain cry from Miko’s mouth. “You should have listened, maybe you could have avoided such a death at my hands.”

 

“You know, it’s funny really, you had a lot of potential, just like Deidara but you are too brash.” he ripped both rods from her body, letting it collapse, “You’re pretty resilient, I have to admit. However, this is the end for yo-”

 

Right as he raised one of the rods in his hand, a kunai knocked it out of his hand before a flurry of them came flying at him; only for them to go right through him.

 

“Oh?” He looked towards the direction of where they came from; right when he did; Miko was dragged underground immediately with his attention off of her. Things were definitely getting interesting now; just who came to her rescue?

 

* * *

 

 

“Put her down quickly!”

 

“I can't believe someone apart of the same organization as her could do such a thing... Do you think you can save her?”

 

“If you give me space I can! With what limited supplies I have right now it doesn't look good for her, he ruptured several of her organs with whatever he used on her and she’s suffered heavy blood loss.”

 

An array of voices swirled around Miko; she couldn't tell who was talking as she felt a flow of chakra go through her body. It took so much effort to open her eyes enough to see colors and shapes; pink hair and orange clothes. It seemed familiar yet at the same time her mind was too fuzzy to truly think straight enough put the pieces together.

 

“Its not right that he just tried to take her out like that Sakura! Sure she’s the enemy but it was obvious she was at a big disadvantage!”

 

“I just said I’ll do my best! Naruto you need to get out my tent right now and send in Hinata, I need her eyes.”

 

“Right! On it!”

 

The Konoha shinobi were helping her? What a laugh, they’ll probably interrogate her once she’s healed up and held prisoner. Dying like this didn't scare her, they were ninjas, their kind died every day over petty squabbles or in things they couldn't control. And yet... she wanted to live, she wanted to get back at Tobi for what he just did to her, even if it meant aligning herself with the enemy.

 

“Hinata, can you keep an eye on her chakra network while I work?”

 

“Y-yes, I can do that!”

 

Miko started to feel sleepy, everything felt heavy as she began to lose consciousness; despite everything she felt warm. She didn't know if it was due to Sakura healing her but it felt... nice. Everything started to slow down for her; rewatching all of her best and worst moments as her mind became more blurry. As the events in her head continued to play, a familiar long haired blonde filled her vision. Laughter, arguments, fighting together, and with each other; all of it put a weak smile on her face before an explosion filled her mind, then a tear went down her cheek.

 

Maybe, just maybe, she’ll see Deidara in the afterlife or meet him in another life. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s it looking Sakura?” Kakashi was waiting outside of her tent. He noticed the snowstorm in the forest before the others did when it had started; something just didn't feel right.

 

It started then ended too abruptly; Naruto ended up running towards the source of it all and saw one Akatsuki with a broken orange mask standing over the other member with the killing blow ready. Kakashi had followed after him, unprepared for the sight before him.

 

Luckily for Miko, Kakashi was a quick thinker and had Naruto create a distraction while he saved the dying Akatsuki.

 

Sakura made a face, sighing faintly, “She’s stable but, we need to get her to a hospital; my field kits can only do so much. Isn’t there one not too far away from here? If we hurry I can definitely save her, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“Can we move her? I have no doubt in your abilities but her injuries were life threatening.”

 

“More reason to get her to proper facilities, if you really want me to save her, we need to move as quickly as possible. Sensei, we both know time is valuable. Send Shino with me as backup while you an Captain Yamato head further on.”

 

Kakashi didn't like the idea of losing two members of their party; however, the closest hospital was roughly two kilometers away. It was a hard decision.

 

“Alright, we’ll meet at the upcoming canyon river in two days; that should give you enough time, right?”

 

Sakura gave him a firm nod, “It’ll leave me tight on time but once I know she’s in the clear, I’ll head to where you were going.”

 

“I’ll tell Shino the plan, get packed up and her ready to be moved.”

 

“Yes Kakashi-Sensei!”

 

* * *

 

 

_“I'll kill him! I can't believe he did that to her, hm!”_

 

_“Now you know why I chose you as part of my plan. Kisame is too devoted to the organization, Zetsu is also, Pein and Konan are pawns also. You are the only one left who has no direct ties to any of this.”_

 

_“I just, why couldn't we tell her? She would have understood the situation! Right now she's in the Leaf's hands, hm!”_

 

_“Not with Tobi so close to you, he would have known you were aware. We'll retrieve her when she's in the clear, for now we stick to the plan.”_

 

_A disgruntled noise came from the other, “Fine, only because I don't plan on letting them keep her, hm.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_Beep.... Beep....Beep_

 

A weak groan left Miko's lips, her head throbbing at the sound to her left. She wasn't dead, that’s a surprise; whether it was good or bad, would be decided when she found out where she was.

 

_Beep.... Beep....Beep..._

 

She didn't know what was worse, the bitter taste in her mouth or the beeping. Either way, she wanted it to stop. Miko moved to raise her hand, only for it to get caught partially on the way up. She didn't like the clang she heard with it. Eventually she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright artificial lights. There were a number of tubes connected to her body, a heart monitor and an oxygen tank. The room was sterile looking and smelling; Miko hated it.

 

“Where...” She mumbled, she tried to force herself to sit up, hissing loudly as the surge of pain flooding her system. Soon Miko realized both of her hands were restrained, much to her dismay.

 

“You shouldn't be moving. You might open your stitches.”

 

“Where am I? Why can't I move?” the taste in her mouth made her cringe at each word she spoke.

 

“A hospital. We have you restrained for a reason.”

 

Miko finally looked over to the side, pink hair. The other wasn't in her clothes she was in when they met, instead she was in her hospital uniform, “The medic nin... Why did you...?”

 

“Not right now.” Sakura shook her head, “we need you to tell us what happened.”

 

“And what if I don't?”

 

“I’m not interrogating you, I’m asking as a medical professional.” Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, “How about I release one of your hands and let you sit up for the time being?”

 

It was a tempting offer, she didn't want to be laying on her back anymore, “...Fine, I agree.”

 

“Good.” Sakura wasn't an idiot, she had noticed which hand Miko had originally lifted was more than likely her dominate hand so she went for the other, much to Miko’s dismay. “Now talk.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” Miko used her now freed hand to force herself into a sitting position, “How long have I been out?”

 

“A week and a half, we had you transported to Konoha after two days in another hospital. Some...very interesting things had happened... We got word of Itachi Uchiha’s death just a few days ago as well..”

 

Miko’s face twisted at the news, obviously not happy with being in enemy territory, even more unhappy with yet another death of who she considered a friend, “The man with the orange mask, Tobi, wasn't who I assumed he was. He isn't this bumbling moron most of us in the Akatsuki thought he was. When he realized I found out what he was, he was set on terminating me. That’s basically it, the last thing I fully remember was having a set of rods through my stomach then being pulled underground.” She closed her eyes, “Once I’m healed up, I’ll be held prisoner won't I?”

 

“Yes you will.” The door to the room suddenly slammed open; revealing Tsunade, Ibiki and Inoichi, “Sakura, you are dismissed.” Tsunade stated as she walked in.

 

“But milady-.”

  
  
“I said _you are dismissed_ Sakura.”

 

“R-Right-.” Sakura flinched at her tone, quickly leaving the room as Tsunade’s eyes landed on Miko.

 

“Never thought I’d see the day a kage would _grace_ me with their presence.” Miko pulled at her restraint, openly scowling at Tsunade, “And you brought in the Interrogation and torture force, yippee.”

 

“You can hand over the information we want the easy way or the hard way.” Tsunade took a step forward towards the bed, completely stone faced.

 

“You and your entire village can go to hell. If it’s about the plans that the Akatsuki has; I don't know, we are just given missions to do. I'm fairly new so I really don't know anything. If you are so hell bent on knowing, have the Yamanaka check the last eight or so months.” Miko spat, “I have no ties to that organization anymore, you might as well just ship me back to Yuki after all of this.”

 

“How do you know we won't just execute you after this?”

 

“Simple, I am the most wanted kunoichi from the Yukigakure; they want my head, I haven’t done anything to Konoha, hell, I hate this place. It’s too hot, too sunny, too bright. The shadows is where I belong the best.”

 

“Inoichi.” Tsunade started, giving him a knowing look as he gave a nod as he walked over to the other side of the hospital bed.

 

Before he could even raise his hands to her head she grabbed one of his arms with her free hand, “ **_Only the last nine months_ **.” She hissed, “I will know when you tamper too deep.” she shoved his hand away before sitting still.

 

Inoichi was taken aback at her reaction, raising his hands once more to perform the needed hand seals then placing his hands over her head; closing his eyes in the process. He saw what she had gone through just a week ago; when she saw the sharingan in Tobi’s eye, him trying to kill her then the blurry vision she had. He saw her placing flowers where Deidara had died. Then her trying to help him fight Sasuke. He saw their makeup in the snow, then their fight the months prior. He delved deeper, seeing her fighting Kakuzu and Itachi, and losing, when she was to be recruited into the Akatsuki.

 

He had started to delve even further skipping years to when before she left her home village. Inoichi knew he had his own mission to find out why she had defected, what made her turn.

 

_"Ge___he h___way! You a_____ur daug__r!  We re__et eve_ helpi___te you!"_

 

 _‘_ _____ko. __ppe____. Can be_sed__aga__mai___nd Jin____riki--’_

 

_'Host is showing signs of recovery; she will soon take ANBU test for admittance; much to the Daimyo’s pleasure. She will still be under heavy watch for the time bei______.’_

 

_'Test of mission was a success, the Host[Miko] has remained in full control of the beast. Signs are showing positive results. The host however is currently under therapy over teammates deaths; their deaths were not in vain for these results’_

  

_‘..-- Miko Hirokei [previously Shiyuko] was a successful host for the snow beast; she has full control over the chakra of it and a high immunity to the cold. Soon we will start testing her stability over it with a false mission that will cause the death of both her teammates; Saiya Daiko and Yukiko Tsuyakuro.’_

_'Sealing the beast so far has been a success; the host[Miko Shiyuko] shows no signs of rejecting nor does the beast. We will keep a close eye on the host's upbringing to prevent the same mistake the mainland has done with their tailed beast hosts. Tasks; find suitable shinobi willing to raise her as their own while knowing what she is, keep a sealing corps member always near her, consistently test strength of the sealing jutsu to ensure they can not be separated.'_

  

The words flashed over Inoichi’s vision before he felt his arms freeze, ripping him straight out of the jutsu.

 

When he opened his eyes the pale blue lines around Miko’s eyes were more pronounced; creating pseudo cracked ice lines over her cheeks. His hands were stuck in ice as it filled the now freezing room. There were large ice shards around said kunoichi; protective almost as she wheezed heavily. She looked sick, her bedding had what looked like blood and stomach bile mixed staining the blanket.

 

“ _I told you to not go past it_!!” She turned, her voice uneven as she ripped her hand from now frozen over cuffs. “You didn't listen!” Despite how sick she felt, anger overrode any pain and nausea she was feeling. Her heart was racing as she saw not only Tsunade but Ibiki launch at her.

 

She wasn't going to let herself be caught. Miko knew her fight or flight was unneeded but; she wasn't going to let any more secrets be seen. She started to yank tubes and needles out before she looked frantically around the room. In a split moment she jumped out of a open window, quickly making her way out of the hospital.

 

Soon the whole village was on high alert, notifying all available shinobi to track down and capture Miko. However she wasn't easy to capture; her personal special was stealth; she knew how to hide without an issue. Though it was hard for her when the ANBU stepped in and began searching for her; which started to make her more desperate to make her escape out of the village. Miko had never officially been inside the walls of Konoha, she knew nothing of the layout.

 

Soon she was back into a dead end, two ANBU at the other end of the path walking towards her. Miko wasn't having it as she leapt into the air, a rock cutting into her foot as she went from rooftop to rooftop. Her foot quickly froze over to prevent herself from leaving a trail, not needing for the leaf to be able to capture her so easily. She saw a way out; the five hokage monument. If what Itachi had told her months prior; behind the monument was an exit only he knew about that went underground. She just had to look for his marker; whatever it was.

 

It wasn't long before she had a group of shinobi on her tail, some getting too close to comfort.

 

“ _HA_!” A loud explosion went off behind Miko, stalling her in her tracks as a flash of blonde and white grabbed onto her, scooping her up into their arms and flying off with her.

 

Miko was too much in shock too say anything as she looked up at the man holding her. What the hell was going on-.

 

“Did you miss me, hm?” Deidara grinned down at her; in the flesh!

 

Oh, she was going to kill this man once she got her answers out of him but for now she clung to Deidara like her life depended on it,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought to throw in some spice and fun into this chapter since in a few chapters its gonna get crazy

There he was, holding onto her tightly as they flew off on his clay bird. He wasn't dead, she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own freezing. She didn't recognize the clothes he was wearing, granted he always had either wore his cloak with the grey pants and fishnet shirt or the clothes she had prepared for missions. The green kimono top really did suit him.

 

“I...I don't know whether I want to kiss you or kill you myself right now.” Miko stared up at Deidara, conflicting emotions flooding her mind, “The only explanation is that I’m dead- The dead doesn't just come back-.”

 

“Honestly I’d prefer the first option, however you aren't dead, hm. You’ll get answers when we get to our destinat--” Without any hesitation Miko had punched him as hard as she could, knocking them both off the bird.

 

“ _Shit-_.” As the ground got closer, she realized that she definitely wasn't dead or dreaming and started to perform hand signs before a sharp pain tore through her side. Through everything she went through, she had ripped open her stitches and little voice reminded her of what Sakura had said about moving too suddenly.

 

She was getting close to the trees before she was grabbed again, this time by the tail of the bird Deidara had. He'd already gotten back on the bird within moments of being knocked off and had barely caught Miko before she fell into the trees.

 

“What the hell was that for?!”

 

“I thought you were dead, you asshole! Two weeks! Two weeks I thought you were dead! I’m gonna end you myself, you jerk!”

 

“You can end me when you aren’t bleeding all over yourself, hm!”

 

“I’m not even bleeding a lot!” She did look down at her hospital gown, which in fact had a blood stain that was slowly growing, “Alright, I stand corrected.”

 

Deidara grumbled as he rubbed his face, “You have been one of the very few people who has punched me in the face you know, hm.” he knew it was going to swell up before they got to where he was heading.

 

“I’m gonna hit you again when I get the chance..” Miko’s voice suddenly dropped, “I thought you died, I cried, I even bought flowers and left it at where the crater you left. You’re so brash that blowing yourself up was an actual possibility, something I know you would do if pushed to a certain point. Dammit, I was legitimately thinking of deserting the Akatsuki after your death, so far they have done _nothing_ to help me with my goals to reform my home village.” she felt her eyes begin to burn once more, “You’re the absolute worst Deidara-.”

 

Guilt shot through Deidara’s chest when he listened, “I....I’ll tell you everything when we are not out in the open. It’s a long story, hm.” he moved to pull her out of the tail, “How do you feel with all that bleeding?” He maneuvered her to sit next to him, keeping his arm around her waist firmly.

 

She frowned, “Like hell... I was kicked through a tree, into the air then impaled twice. Not to mention I was chased through a village I don't know. I guess I should thank you for saving me.” Miko leaned her head against his shoulder, “How the hell did you manage surviving.”

 

“I’ll tell you once we land. Just... lets just enjoy the view, hm.”

 

“I guess...”

 

Their flight only took about two more hours to complete, Miko had fallen asleep by the time they landed in an abandoned village left by the Iwagakure. It was carved into a trench which had plenty of trees for cover at the top. It was very well hidden from those who would attempt to find it. It was quiet and dangerous if you weren’t careful, which Deidara was. He knew the area like the back of his hand, granted, this place used to be his old stomping grounds before he defected.

 

Once the bird landed, he shifted Miko in his arms and carried her inside of one of the cave houses, “Hey I’m back!”

 

“Bring her back here to the room, I have to check over her to make sure she’s completely healed.” A voice called out from deeper inside, “Or going to completely heal.”  

 

“Yeah yeah, she’s sleeping for the time being and I think she tore her stitches from the Konoha hospital, hm.”

 

“Lay her on the bed and go check on the other, I’m still preparing for his procedure. He’ll need a few days to recover from his fight before I can continue with him.” Once Deidara walked into a brightly lit room, the other voice was revealed.

 

A woman roughly the same height as Deidara was standing there in hospital clothes; the room she was in was freshly cleaned by her for medical uses. She had long blond hair that she kept pulled back in a waist long braid and dark blue eyes, at first glance she could easily be mistaken for Deidara’s sibling or relative from how similar they looked.

 

“I really appreciate you doing this Saiya, hm.” He laid Maiko down on the bed.

 

Saiya shook her head, “you don't have to thank me Deidara. I’m doing my part in this plan. I'm surprised I was contacted on by both of you.”

 

“How did you even meet him? You lived in Iwa not to far from me, hm.”

 

“Itachi found me close to death and left me with the guard of the Iwa before disappearing. Remember? I was twelve and a chunin. Our first out of country mission, and my supposed death sentence for just being her friend.” Saiya looked down at Miko, a sad smile on her face, “now leave, last thing I want is you watching me as I work.”

 

Deidara huffed before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

 

“Ten years is such a long time isn't it, snowball? We lived such different lives.”

 

* * *

 

 

Miko groaned when she woke up, at least this time she didn't have the bitter metallic taste in her mouth now, though now it was strangely minty. She slowly sat up, she didn't recognize anything in the room. At least now she could move around freely without pain, though she was sure it was due to pain medication.

 

“Where am I?” Miko looked around, carefully getting out of the bed she was in. She quickly noticed the purple yukata she was in, it was similar to her old clothes from the Yukigakure when she was younger, that... Was odd. It was a bit tight in the stomach area but she'd deal with it.

 

“Deidara? Where are you?” Miko called out once she left the room she was in. It was strange, the walls were stone, however the floor had wood paneling. There were no photos on the walls, nothing giving any details on where she was. It was strange. She didn't like this.

 

“Deidara?” She called out again, unsure where to go from this point. One way went towards more closed doors, the other went towards a opening further down the hallway. She went down where the opening was, keeping her guard up.

 

“Oh good, you're awake Miko.” Saiya looked towards the doorway, a ladle in hand. She was in the kitchen preparing food, “have a seat at the table, I'll explain everything.”

 

Miko didn't move from her spot, awestruck at Saiya. She wasn't dead, she was right there cooking as if she hadn't disappeared ten years ago.

 

“I... I-I don't understand? How? You had a **_sword_ ** through **_your chest_ ** .” Miko hesitated before stepping into the kitchen, unsure on how to react. Before Saiya could speak Miko had her arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders, her face pressed into Saiya’s shoulder, “ _you're real..._ **_You're alive_ ** -”

 

Saiya blinked a few times before smiling sadly, wrapping her arms back around Miko, “I missed you, snowball. I know I owe you one hell of an explanation.”

 

“Like hell you do! Its been ten years, _ten long years_! I thought you were dead! Wait-,” Miko pulled away from Saiya, holding her at arms length, “What about Kiko?”

 

“She really died that day, its not your fault, you know that right?”

 

“Yes it was! If you both weren't my closest friends you would still be home with your parents and Kiko would be with her brother.” Miko shook her head, “If I wasn't the host none of us would be here.”

 

“You think I held it against you? I chose that mission with the inkling that I probably wouldn't be going home. I was a skilled medical nin, in fact I'm better than I used to be. Snowball, I was chosen to be your friend, I was happy that we were friends, and that we are reunited.” Saiya cupped her cheeks before pressing their foreheads together, “Sit down and relax, this will be the only time you can. Once our friend is healed up, we are kicking it up to overdrive and training until it's time.”

 

“Time? Time for what?”

 

“The next Shinobi war.” Deidara walked into the kitchen next and sat down, “I promised you an explanation didn't I, hm?”

 

Miko gave a hesitant nod before sitting across from Deidara, “How do you know each other?” 

 

Saiya placed a bowl of stew in front of Miko, “When I was on the brink of death, I was taken to the Iwagakure, I spent a month in a coma. Once I was healed up, old man Tsuchikage assigned me to Deidara’s team since I was a medical nin and knew sealing jutsus, which wasn't a bad idea but when this idiot stole a scroll with a certain kinjutsu he loves now, he left. Granted I have no loyalties to neither the snow or stone, I bided my time and saved before leaving the village and came here to the abandoned trench village and lived in peace until two months ago.” She filled a second bowl and put it in front of Deidara.

 

“I’m not technically a rogue shinobi, I don't do anything, I travel to local villages and work as a practitioner of sorts, get paid, then disappear once more.” She shrugged, “Now, I think it’s time for Deidara to tell you everything else.”

 

There was a short pause before Deidara opened his mouth to speak, “Its all Itachi’s plan really. When we saw each other two months ago when we went to the Yukigakure. He and I made eye contact for a brief moment, he used his stupid genjutsu to tell me we needed to talk when we returned. I didn't want to but there was something about the urgency in his voice when I was under the genjutsu.” He shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth, “So when we got back, I sought him out. I don't know why I did, maybe something deep down in me knew something was wrong, hm.”

 

“Through another genjutsu, he told me everything. Tobi is behind everything, that bastard. He is the true mastermind behind the Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, neither of them really know what the true nature of the Gedo statue is. Granted neither does Itachi and I but I have a hunch.” He leaned back in his chair, “Now, I like to think of myself as a genius-.”

 

“Debatable.” Miko interrupted, earning a very offended look from Deidara, “Very debatable.”

 

“As I was saying.” Deidara huffed, shooting a dirty look at Miko, “It reminds me of the jinchuuriki forms from old pictures I’ve seen. That bastard Itachi basically is relying on the three of us to help him prevent Tobi’s plans.”

 

“isn't...Itachi dead? That’s what that one pink haired leaf told me.”

 

“Like Uchiha would go down easy.” Deidara motioned towards Saiya to pick up from where he left off.

 

“I’ve been making a special medicine for Itachi to take for his illness, in his last fight I gave him a serum that would cause a fake death in a certain time limit. Luckily it worked, Itachi is a genius honestly, he could have been a Hokage if things went differently for him.” Saiya sat down, “Right now he’s resting due to the potency but he’s well and alive, albeit without his eyes.”

 

Miko choked on her food, hitting her chest a few times, “I’m sorry, _what_?”

 

“It’s a weird thing with the Uchiha clan, the sharingan doesn't last long when initially activated. Sure their visual prowess is exceptional-” This earned a snort from Deidara, who was immediately elbowed by Saiya, “ _however_ the Sharingan will cause vision deterioration and subsequence blindness, the only way to combat it is to switch eyes with another Uchiha that has the Mangekyou Sharingan fully activated to fully awaken their Sharingan.” She finished explaining, “Its literally the four of us when this war hits the fan, all we can hope is that things go to plan.”

 

“What _is_ the plan? You both are beating around the bush about this.” Miko let out an irritated sigh, “I get we have to stop Tobi and whoever is left when this war starts but what is the actual gameplan.”

 

“You just have to wait for Itachi to wake up, it’ll be a few days, gives you time to heal before we start all training, hm.” Deidara got up to give himself a second serving of stew, more interested in the food than the incapacitated Uchiha member.

 

A faint grumble left Miko’s lips before nodding, “I should be healed up soon. I’m going to go lay back down, I think I’ll sleep for a while.” She stood from the table and made her way out of the kitchen, “Thank you for the food Saiya, I appreciate it.”

 

Once she was gone, Saiya turned to Deidara with an bemused expression, “You should talk to her, you owe her at least that.”

 

“I know that but I’m going to let her cool down or I’ll get punched again, hm.”

 

Silence filled the room before Saiya reached over and flicked Deidara’s nose hard, “You really are dumb, you _need_ to talk to her. I saw the way she looked at you when you were speaking. She’s happy that you aren't dead but what you did was incredibly selfish. I knew her for the majority of our childhood before I nearly died and was basically held captive by Iwa until a few years ago. She prefers people to be up front.” She stood, “I’m going to check on Itachi; for once in your life, be smart about something.” and with that, Deidara was left alone.  

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m plenty smart-!” He called out before slumping in his chair, grumbling to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Deidara shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he stood outside of Miko's door, having a small peace offering in hand in the form of dango. “Hey, can I come in, hm?” he called out.

 

“I'm still upset with you.” Miko didn't miss a beat, “what do you want?”

 

“We need to talk, I want to tell you my side of why I did what I did, hm.”

 

There was a small pause, “its unlocked.”

 

A small sigh of relief left Deidara before he opened the door and walked in, “how are you feeling, hm?”

 

“Still sore, tired, _angry_. Why does it matter?” Miko was sitting up on her bed, her back against the stone wall. She couldn't sleep with the pain slowly coming back but she didn't know which room Saiya was in to request more pain medication.

 

Deidara grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it, holding out the box of sweets to the other, “First off, I'm sorry. I know what I did was dumb but, I didn't want to risk losing you. Though it backfired spectacularly, hm.”

 

“Why couldn't you trust me with this information beforehand?”

 

“Tobi was stuck to me like gum most of the time and it didn't feel right with writing out. When Uchiha told me what that freak was, I felt my angry bubbling more each time he spoke; knowing it was all a façade.” He tilted his head back, “when I saw you last, I was going to tell you but I think that bastard picked up on my urgency to speak to you alone so I fabricated the plan to throw him off, which partially worked until I saw your fight with him in the forest.” Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, his posture obviously agitated. “I was going to jump in but, Itachi stopped me, stating that Kakashi and his jinchuuriki had already beat me to it.”

 

“Now, to how I didn't die,” Deidara put a hand to his chin, “There’s a jutsu that Itachi used when we were fighting Sasuke, a body double one. It’s not like the shadow clone one we are familiar with. I have a pretty good memory of what was needed for my mouth hands and the one on my chest, we implanted enough of my memories into the guy so when I fell from my bird after my second Karura, we swapped me out. Itachi has used the jutsu before, granted it kills the person that its casted on but thats minor details. Granted I was out of commission for a couple of days after the fight.”

 

Miko gave a faint nod as she stared at the sweets she had, not particularly craving anything sweet. “I guess I can accept your apology, but sweets are a terrible peace offering.”

 

“Hey! I went out of my way for those, do you know how far the closest place that had good ones, hm?!”

 

She couldn't help but let out a laugh at his reaction, “There’s the jerk I fell for. I appreciate you getting me out of Konoha though, I had a bad feeling something was going to happen there, but maybe it’s paranoia of being in an extremely unfamiliar place.”

 

“Can I at least get an apology for getting punched in the face?”

 

“Fat chance, but I have something better.” Miko scooted to the edge of her bed, motioning for him to come closer.

 

Deidara gave her a suspicious look before leaning closer. Miko gave him a faint smile as she placed her hands on his cheeks, tugging him in for a kiss. Deidara relaxed immediately as he returned the kiss, reaching out to pull her closer, however he felt a sudden burning cold against his cheeks.

 

“ **_You fake your death one more time, I will find you and make sure you’re dead, do you understand_ **?” Miko’s fingers dug into his cheeks, murderous intent flowing from her.  Her eyes bore into Deidara's to show she wasn't

 

“Crystal clear-”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keeping things a little light until the big moment hits!  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \---

“So, what’s the story with the name, hm?”

 

“What name?”

 

“The nickname Saiya calls you.”

 

Both Miko and Deidara were taking a well deserved break from sparring; while Deidara was great at ninjutsu, he lacked in a lot in taijutsu. Miko took it upon herself to not only vent some pent up anger still lingering to dole out but also make sure that if Deidara couldn't make clay creations he could hold his own without problem. Sure she could be nicer about it, but where was the fun in being nice? They were wearing a variation of what they used to wear under their Akatsuki cloaks, finding the clothes practical for the time being. They were a good distance away from where they were held up at, it was still a cave but one with open space.

 

A loud groan left Miko as she laid back on the ground, “When Saiya, Yukiko and I were children, after they started at the academy, we were playing on a mountainside and I tripped. I rolled down the side and collected snow to the point I became a giant snowball and then took them down with me. It’s not that funny-!” she sat up suddenly, obviously not happy with Deidara holding back, and failing, his laughter.

 

Deidara was holding his side with one hand with the other hand covering his lower face as he trembled. It was such a dumb story, but at the same time it was possible. He could see it, a much smaller Miko stuck in a massive ball of snow.

 

“Eat shit-” She shoved him with her foot before getting back to her feet, “Get up, we still have time before we have to head back inside; Saiya said she’ll be done in about eight hours.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Deidara cough as he got to his feet, raising his arms over his head to stretch, “What now then, hm?”

 

“Try to take me down before I can take you take you down. You’re lasting longer I will say.” She gave a grin, “Maybe in a hundred years you can take me down.”

 

Deidara huffed before got into a stance, “I’ll make you eat those words.”

 

“Mhmm, sure.” Miko mimicked his stance and waited for him to make the first move, her grin never leaving her face.

 

Deidara couldn't fully complain when she'd pin him down, it'd occasionally put him in favorable positions; being pinned down against the floor with her pressed against him, her sitting on him triumphantly with her legs locked around his head. Outside of the occasional rock digging into him from it all, this was fun. It was probably the most normal he’d felt in years since being in the Akatsuki and now defecting with faking his death.

 

It took roughly another hour before Deidara finally was able to pin Miko down, a smug grin now on his face, “Finally. I win.” He had her face down on the ground with both of her arms tightly pinned behind her back and himself sitting on her back to keep her from moving away. Sweat covered them both along with a plethora of scratches and minor cuts, though a healthy flush on their bodies were proof that it was all in good fun.

  


“Ugh, I think I landed on a rock-” Miko groaned, wincing as Deidara’s grip wouldn’t loosen on her, “Let go, I have a rock stabbing me in the chest-.”

 

“I’m gonna savor this victory a little longer, hm.” Deidara let go of her arms but didn't move off her back.

 

Miko grumbled as she pushed herself up and got rid of the offending rock before managing to roll over, Deidara not moving off of her as now he was sitting on her hips.

 

“Hey Deidara...”

 

“What?”

 

“What are we? We started off as partners, then became friends but... After we left the snow, where does that leave us at?” Miko looked up at him.

 

It was a hard question to answer but at the same time the answer was simple, “We're a couple I suppose. I mean, it's obvious from how close we want to be, hm.” Deidara removed himself from sitting on her, laying down next to her.

 

Miko gave a faint nod before closing her eyes, “God we smell bad...” She laughed, “I might take a dip in the river before we head back inside.”

 

“I should too, cold water sounds great honestly.” Deidara shook his head, “How long do you think this war will take to start, hm?”

 

“Who knows, we just have to be ready I guess.” Miko peeled herself off the ground, grimacing at the wet mark left by her body, “Lets go find that river and rinse off, I hate the feeling of sweat on me-”

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's go on a date.” Deidara suddenly said, Miko's head whipped around so fast she could have broken her neck, “What? We have time and Saiya won't be done for another five hours, hm.”

 

Miko had just gotten out of the water and was drying off as she sat on a boulder, “I mean, I'm not against it... What made you want to suddenly want to go out on a date?”

 

“Well, why not? It's not like we have anything else to do. What's the harm and getting to know each other more? We won't get the chance after the war if we get arrested afterward, hm.” Deidara had already dried off, really only jumping in for a few moments before getting out.

 

“Where would we even go? I'm not too familiar with the area around us.”

 

Deidara put a hand to his chin, thinking for a moment, “there's a small town just a hour north by foot we could go to. Use the transformation jutsu and everyone is none the wiser, hm.”

 

It was a pretty good idea honestly, and who is really going to notice two travelers in town?

 

“Alright, I’m in.” She gave him a wide smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Miko had to admit, this date was more fun than she was anticipating. The town Deidara had took her to was busier than what she was expecting it to be. It was a very welcomed experience for sure. They both decided to avoid any suspicion and went to the town on foot, planning to take a clay bird on the way back. Deidara had donned a blue-grey kimono style top and off black pants with his shinobi sandals; he transformed himself to have short purple hair, green eyes and a slightly rounder face, keeping his height the same. Miko wore a dark red yukata with grey obi with her shinobi heels; her transformation had her with dark orange hair, golden eyes and a small face.

 

“There are restaurants, shops, several bars, and park not too far if my memory is right, hm.”

 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Miko gave him a grin, “last time I checked, you still had a year to go.”

 

“I could say the same to you! We're the same age, hm!” he was suddenly defensive, he technically was the youngest when in the Akatsuki.

 

Miko laughed at his reaction, “I'm a year older than you, don't you remember when we first met? I mean granted it was before my birthday so I technically _was_ nineteen.” she covered her mouth when her laughter got too loud.

 

Deidara huffed, “Just means you'll age faster than me, I'll keep my good looks.”

 

She shook her head before snaking her arm around one of Deidara's, “what should we do then since you can't legally drink?” there was a slight smug tone to her voice.

 

“How about food first, I haven't eaten since this morning.” Deidara leaned into her as they walked, “What about ramen?”

 

“Sure why not. Which place though, we passed four of them.”

 

He paused for a few moments before tugging her towards one of the shops, “this one looks promising, hm.”

 

It was a pretty nice shop, a few tables strewn about with seating at the counter. It was warm and well lit, the smell of piping hot ramen filling the room. There were signs for all types of ramen; cold soba, salt bowls, soy, even vegetarian, the one that caught Miko's eye was the challenge bowl. It was advertised as the spiciest bowl in town and if someone were to finish it in fifteen minutes, they would win 4000 ryo and their meal free.

 

“I have an idea of what I want.” Miko grinned as they sat at the countertop, “You should try it with me.” She had let go of his arm, leaning forward with her arms resting on the counter.

 

Deidara didn't like the look on her face, she was planning something, “why do I think you’re up to something that will end terribly, hm.”

 

“What? No, no, no, don't think that way, my ideas are flawless.” Miko rolled her eyes, “I’m not the one who set their C1s near the escape route earlier this year, which trapped me in with the enemy since I don't know earth style escape jutsus.”

 

“Oi, I said I was sorry, you healed up from that fight anyways, hm!”

 

Miko covered her mouth to hide her laughter, looking away from the other. While she was right, it was fun riling Deidara up with minor mistakes of the past. Deidara knew she did it on purpose, he didn't let it really get to him.

 

“What are you planning anyways, hm?”

 

Miko pointed up to the challenge bowl, “4000 if you finish, 1500 if you fail. I'm going to do it, I have a good tolerance for spicy food.”

 

“And you want me to do it too because, hm??” Deidara knew he had probably the worst tolerance for spicy food, not that he didn't like it but, from the looks of the bowl in the picture, it looked like bowl of red death.

 

“Think of it, 8000 ryo. Think of the things we could buy, you could even restock completely on your clay with just 2000.” she wasn't wrong, Deidara’s clay was a special blend he could only get at a few places and it wasn't exactly cheap to constantly resupply.

 

He made a face before shaking his head, “I’m not going to do it. Though it looks like its all spice, hm.”

 

“I mean I have my ways of getting through something with extra spice.” She turned her head, using a hand to block the view of her mouth from anyone looking as she opened it. Deidara didn't know what he was looking at until he noticed her tongue had a unusual sheen to it. Her free hand moved up and she tapped a nail against her tongue, showing it had either a layer of ice or was frozen itself. “A trick I picked up as a child when I had to eat edamame and eel.” She moved her hands down as she closed her mouth.

 

“Thats so childish.” Deidara chuckled, it was definitely a way eating food you didn't like however it wouldn’t stop the amount of capsaicin she was going to be ingesting. He knew from experience that it would come back with a vengeance. “If I could use those chakra natures, I would try it. If you are so driven to do it, I won't stop you, hm.”

 

“I can always teach you sometime.” Miko hummed, leaning into her hand on the counter, “Granted an earth user learning water and wind may have trouble, however the problem happens viceversa. Since earth can absorb water, I’d have a hard time too learning anything you know.”

 

“I remember learning that in the academy,” An unusual wave of nostalgia washed over Deidara at remembering the basics they all learned about the chakra natures. He remembered sitting in the classroom with over twenty other would be ninjas in training at the age of five; going over the basics. Soon everyone learned what there natures were, rock was a given for a good amount of them while there were a few wind  then Deidara with both earth and lightning. It surprised his teacher, then again, it was his own kekkei genkai that worked with his art flawlessly. “I’m willing to learn new things if it helps me improve my art, hm.”

 

“I thought it was perfect?” Her tone turned teasing.

 

“As an artist, you never stop improving. You always find new ways to do old things, hm.” It was...strangely insightful of him to say. “My man Sasori used to think his art reached its peak but you never really hit that peak until you stop enjoying making your art.”

 

“Teach me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Teach me how to make art. I’m not artistic in the slightest but... I want to see what you see.” Miko didn't know why she wanted him to each her art but, hearing him talk about it always made her wonder why he enjoyed it so much. “I might best you in making art.”

 

A grin spread over his face, excited to teach the other his vision of art, “You know what, I'll join you on that challenge bowl. It might not be too bad, hm.”

 

Oh how wrong he was, terribly wrong. While yes he had finished the bowl in its entirety, his mouth was numb and on fire at the same time. Miko was fairing quite a bit better but if how red her face was to go by, she was suffering. Both felt like they were going to die, actually no, death sounded great compared to how they felt.

 

The owner was pretty impressed at the empty bowls in front of the duo, a tad reluctant to pay up but they did win fair and square.

 

“Milk please- anything-. It hurts so bad-” Deidara had to put his head down on the counter top, a hand clutching his stomach.

 

Miko had started to hiccup relentlessly, unable to speak due to her throat being on fire. She reached over to aggressively pull on his sleeve, needing a drink also.

 

“Her t-too, give her milk please for the love of god, hm..”

 

Within moments they had their milk, both downing them in record time to quell the burning.

 

“Was it worth the money Dei?” Miko put her head down, regretting her choice, “was it really?”

 

“I...I don't know-”

 

The owner handed them both two envelopes, their prize money inside for their suffering. It took quite a bit for the milk to properly soothe their stomachs enough to be able to leave. Miko had a weak hold on Deidara's sleeve as they walked out together.

 

“Never again, oh god I don't anything spicy for a month-” she pressed her face into his arm, her hiccuping finally subsiding. Everything hurt and all she wanted to do now was eat anything that would quell the burning. “Dei-... Dei I want... no, I **_need_ ** ice cream-.”

 

“I think there’s a shop down this way-.” Deidara grabbed onto her and andtugged her down the street. He was right luckily, just in time too as the burning started back up again. It felt like a lifetime by the time they ordered and received the frozen treat, both sighing in relief as the burning was stopped once more.

 

“I..I regret everything-.” Miko muttered, “The money was not worth it-. My insides feel as if I ate fire.”

 

Deidara gave a faint nod, “I can't believe I agreed to it, hm.”

 

A faint groan of agreement came from Miko, she knew they both would regret this. Eventually they found a bench and claimed it for themselves. Despite the discomfort in their stomachs, the day was nice and they were enjoying themselves greatly. The feel of normalcy was more than welcomed, the world for once in both their lives just felt... Right. Months ago neither of them thought they'd be together like this, quietly enjoying each others company while on a date. It was nice, even if it was going to be short lived.

 

Deidara took her hand and laced their fingers together; neither of them spoke, just enjoyed the quiet and the gentle skin contact between them. Once the war starts and ends, they both hoped that they could enjoy things like this once more.

 

“We should do this more, not the suffering part but.. going out and being with one another.” Miko leaned her head on his shoulder, “once everything blows over, let's just travel a lot and see the world.”

 

“Traveling the world and experience new things? Not a bad idea, I'll be able to see more art and show others my art, hm.” He leaned back against the bench, “sounds like a great idea to me.”

 

“We should head back soon, I think Saiya might be done with you-know-who.”

 

“I suppose so. It’d be best to be back there before the sun goes down, rogues like to try and attack travelers who aren't armed.” It wasn't ideal but it wasn't like they couldn't hold their own.

 

Miko gave a faint nod before getting up, letting go of Deidara’s hand, “There is one thing I want to buy in town before we go. I’ll be right back I promise.”

 

He was quick to grab her hand once more, “groups of two, remember?” Deidara gave a grin, standing up, “We survived this long by adhering to that rule, hm.”

 

“Fine fine, but you can't follow me inside the shop or it’d ruin the surprise.” She tugged him down the street, lacing their fingers back together. It didn't take too long before they reached where Miko wanted to go, “Stay here, I’ll only take a few minutes.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m not a kid, hm.”

 

A faint grin was on Miko’s face as she walked inside, leaving Deidara on his own. He bided his time by playing with some clay he brought with him, knowing once she was out, they’d head back to their hideout. Eagle? No. Maybe a Cardinal? No... It was mildly frustrating before he had a moment of clarity; an owl. There was always something classy about an owl to him. Soon he went to work creating a new masterpiece, not minding the quiet he had for the time being.

 

“Okay I’m finished,” Miko stepped out with  her hands behind her back, a mischievous grin on her face, “I need you to close your eyes.”

 

“I don't trust that face.” Deidara raised a brow at her, turning to face her.

 

“Oh just do it you big baby.”

 

He rolled his eyes before closing his eyes, he tensed for a moment when he felt her hands reach behind his neck then pull away. A necklace? When he opened his eyes to look at what she put on him, he noticed a fond look in her eyes as she stared at the piece.

 

The chain was very simple, nothing of notice but the charm on it was what caught his eye. It looked like the snowy owl Miko would send him with a snowflake in its claws with the wings outstretched, “When I became an ANBU back in the Yukigakure, my parents gave me this charm as a gift. I’m not really big on jewelry since the cold usually made it stick to my skin but, I think I want you to wear it for me.”

 

“I thought you hated your parents.”

 

“Birth parents, I absolutely loathe those two people, if they died, I wouldn’t care. However...the two people who raised me, I guess I still have a soft spot for them. I suppose I can call them my mother and father,” her fingers traced over the snowflake, “Anyways! Lets head back, Saiya is probably going to kill us for being out so long.”

 

“But why give me this then? Don't you want to keep it, hm?” Deidara couldn't say he didn't appreciate the gift but he was confused about why she’d given it to him.

 

She was quiet for a moment, thinking about how to word what she was going to say. A faint sad smile graced her face as her eyes never left the owl, “War is coming Dei, if I die, if we lose, I want you to keep something of mine as a keepsake.”

 

“You aren't going to die, and we aren't going to lose, you are such a pessimist! I may hate that asshole Uchiha, but his plan will work. We are going to stop Tobi and his gremlins and will come out on top, hm.” Deidara reached up to pinch her cheeks, getting a confused look and a whine from Miko, “You shouldn’t be thinking about the negatives so soon, we are in this together. Don't worry about it.”

 

Miko rubbed her now red cheeks with a huff, “That hurt you jerk.”

 

“Yeah yeah, come on, let’s head back.” He took one of her hands into his own, pressing his lips to her cheek, “I’ll make it up to you later, hm.”

 

“You better, now my face is going to be sore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I read a while back 10 ryo is equal to 1USD so I'm using that monetary scale!  
> And honestly from a outside perspective, ninjas a so overpaid like damn-
> 
> and Deidara /canonly does/ have a kekkei genkai due to his explosion release being a combination of Lightning and earth styles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now introducing the best boy in the entire goddamn series  
> Itachi Uchiha.   
> I love him so much   
> \--

The days following Itachi’s surgery, Saiya had held herself up in her room to recuperate from  the amount of chakra she expended. While yes, shadow clones of herself did in fact help keep everything running smoothly; her body couldn't keep up with the stress. Miko kept an eye over her while she rested, delegating Itachi’s short term care to Deidara; who was less than pleased with it. Luckily for Deidara, Itachi wasn't exactly a needy man, in fact, he really only requested water and food if he wasn't resting. Eventually Miko took over when she realized Deidara was in a consistent sour mood when it came to caring for Itachi. 

 

“How do you feel Itachi?” Miko had started to change his bandages over his eyes, being somewhat familiar with Saiya’s treatments from what she was told. “Any itching or soreness?” 

 

“No, I feel fine. I appreciate you asking.” he seemed mildly relieved to hear her voice, “What about you? I know what happened to you.” 

 

“Could be worse, being impaled isn't too bad, at least my eyes weren’t stolen.” She laughed as she tossed the bandages to the side, “I had a Yamanaka peek into my head, was threatened by a kage, chased around your village before I was saved.” Miko had a bowl and rag with a cleaning solution and dabbed it around Itachi’s eyes, “Oh, and I punched our lovely blonde terrorist in the face.” 

 

A faint chuckle left Itachi, “I had a feeling you did when I overheard him saying his face hurt a few days ago.” He winced for a moment when he tried to open his eyes, the light in the room definitely not being kind to him, “I need to apologize for dragging you into all of this.” 

 

Miko waved him off, “Sure, I’m pretty angry but... you have your reasons. We didn’t work together for three months for me not to trust you.” She began to re-apply fresh bandages to his eyes. “I do want a full explanation, all of it, but for now, its best you rest and get better. From what I heard, your brother put you through the ringer.” 

 

“Sasuke has gotten stronger than I had anticipated, I don't deserve the right but I’m glad my little brother has improved as much as he did.” A faint smile spread over Itachi’s face, “Do you have siblings Miko?” 

 

“No, I was raised an only child... Saiya and our childhood teammate were like older sisters to me in a way I suppose.” Miko snipped the end of the bandages, “What’s with all the chatter now? You’re usually quiet.”

 

“With things coming to light, I have no need to hold back in conversations.” 

 

“Fair, fair. Are you hungry? I cooked earlier if you want some curry.” 

 

Itachi gave a nod, “I suppose I am.” 

 

“Good, now get up. We can't have you getting weak on us.” Miko pulled the covers from over his legs, helping Itachi out of bed, “Just tell me if you get dizzy or nauseous. Saiya told me that moving around will make it happen.” 

 

She helped Itachi walk down the hallway into the kitchen, getting him settled down in a chair. It wasn't long before there was a hot bowl of beef curry and rice was under his face, the warm of the food inviting. Miko placed a spoon into his hand before moving about and making a bowl for herself.

 

“You’ll be able to take the bandages off apparently by tomorrow at the earliest. Or at least Saiya thinks you can.” 

 

Itachi gave a nod and hum as he quietly ate, “That is good to know.” 

 

Silence enveloped them as they ate; it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly welcomed either. Eventually they both finished eating and Miko cleared the table and placed a cup of water in front of Itachi for him to drink, getting a small thanks. 

 

“It's very peaceful here...” Itachi commented, “I wish the world could be like this.” It was obvious outside of being a criminal, Itachi was in fact a very gentle soul. It was... Unusual to say the least. 

 

The majority of the Akatsuki were the furthest from being gentle and nice people, hell, they occasionally fought among themselves. Itachi was definitely an oddball. Now it begged the question, was Itachi really a bad guy? Obviously he did commit crimes and whatnot but, it was like he disassociated during their missions. 

 

“Itachi, did... You want to kill your entire clan?” She notice his posture go from relaxed to mildly confused, “Just us talking here, you shouldn't have been in this situation or even in the Akatsuki...” Miko knew she was treading into some unknown territory. 

 

Silence filled the room before Itachi sighed, “there's no point in hiding it any longer I suppose.” 

 

“Let me make some tea then, it sounds like it'll be a long story.” 

 

“Possibly, though after I tell you my secrets, I would hope you would tell yours as an even bargain.” Itachi knew what she was after, Miko wasn't a dumb kunoichi after all. 

 

“I suppose that's fair.”

 

“I should start from the beginning then...” 

 

And from the beginning he did start. Miko didn't know what to really say as she listened to the pain Itachi put himself through; the dreams he shoved to the side, the love he had for his village, and the deep love he had for his family. He let his name become soiled for the sake of the village and for the sake of his brother's life. All of it by the order of the village heads, it wasn't fair in the slightest. Itachi was cheated out of a good life, out of the chance of possibly becoming hokage. Instead he walked down the path of a martyr and accepted all of the hate thrown his way in order to keep the village safe. 

 

“What the hell...” Miko had to put her head down on the table, it taking quite a while for the information to sink in. “You... You didn't belong in the Akatsuki, you shouldn't have joined. I've...I've done some pretty terrible things and I deserve the hate I get but you? Itachi you shouldn't have had to do any of that.” 

 

“It's what was needed to ensure the safety of the village. Not everyone can walk in the path of the light, many must step into the dark to achieve peace among their people; no matter how much it muddies their name.” 

 

“This is so much more messed up than what I was expecting.” She covered her head with her arms, “After this entire war, we are clearing your name. You have the right to a good life and to live in your village. You deserve that one thing.”

 

“I'm fine with the life I live now, I have no qualms with it. My only regret is not pushing Sasuke in the right direction. He ended up walking a path much darker than my own.” Itachi let out a faint sigh, obviously unhappy.

 

Miko sat up, rubbing a hand over her face before looking towards the doorway, “My turn to talk then I guess. Anything in particular you want to know?”

 

“why did you defect from your village?” 

 

“I found out the truth, the biggest village secret was my birth.” She sighed, “As you know, the Jinchuuriki are the ones who have the the tailed beast sealed within themselves. There are other beasts outside of the tailed beasts of course with immense power. The land of Ice had one, which is the furthest north recesses of the Yukigakure; the villagers called her Yukionna, I named her Koriko. While not the strongest, she’s on par with the one tail; but she doesn't manifest like the biju do. When they caught wind that the beast of the north could be sealed into a host, my... Birth parents were chosen to produce a child due to the Shiyuko clan's ability to create ice and snow without needing a body of water nearby. My birth was kept a secret from anyone who wasn't in close quarters of the daimyo. I was raised by a couple who were jonin and who showered me in love and compassion.”

 

“I went up in ranks quickly, chunin by the age of ten, jonin at eleven and ANBU at the age of twelve. I loved my village, everyone was my family I had everything but then when I was fourteen, I got suspicious about my birth. I couldn't place certain facial features or habits of mine to the people who raised me.” Miko’s tone went somber, “My specialty was stealth so I broke into the village’s forbidden library and found everything out. It hurt, everything hurt honestly. I went to meet my real parents and they screamed and yelled at me, saying I wasn't theirs and to never return. In a moment's decision, I killed the council members who were behind the secret before defecting. It was five years before I was tracked down by the Akatsuki and was forced to join.”

 

Betrayal of trust and secrets withheld, it would hurt any shinobi who placed their complete trust into their village. Miko had experienced it first hand and decided to cut her losses when it arose. In return she had lost what she had left and was a wanted woman; dead or alive. She had no plans on going back, she’d rather wander aimlessly through the desert.

 

“I have no regrets, none at all. If i could go back in time, I'd do it all over again and take out my birth parents as well.” Miko drummed her fingers against the table, “it's why I place trust with comrades over loyalty to a leader. Why I thought after meeting Pein and Konan, we were all comrades united under one goal; true peace. I thought I found a place I belonged until..well, our current circumstance.”

 

“We are still following that path, the path of peace.” Itachi stated, his body facing the other, “We are going to ensure that peace will follow after this war by any means necessary.”

 

“Good to know you are so sure.” She laughed faintly, “What is the plan though? No one has exactly told me. I've been given vague answers.”

 

There was a short pause before Itachi spoke, “I spoke privately to Naruto Uzumaki when I saw him last, I asked him a question about his feelings and connections to my little brother. I received very positive answers; so I sealed a crow with Shisui’s eye implanted in it in him. When a certain event happens or if he becomes aware of when the war starts, we will make our move. All I know at the moment is Madara and Sasuke are currently talking and making plans but when I get the signal, we head out towards the battlefield.” He was more than calm as he spoke, “We may have to split up if things go awry but for the most part, we fight like it's our final battle.”

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan to me then.” Miko stood, “lets get you back into bed to rest. Saiya will be checking up on you tomorrow and you'll start rehab then immediately into training with the rest of us. Might as well be in the best shape of our lives when this war starts.” she walked around to help Itachi to his feet, then walked him back to his room to rest. 

 

It was a lot to think about between the two of them; they’d learnt more about the other than they were expecting. It was...different, however it gave each other a better insight on why the other was they way they were. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Open your eyes.” 

 

“Now activate the sharingan.” 

 

“Alright, now Mangekyo.” 

 

It was tedious to check how Itachi’s eyes were healing, granted he had remarkable healing speed. Saiya had to admit, it was interesting watch his eyes change color and shape as he went through the stages of activating. At the present moment, it was just Saiya and Itachi in Itachi’s room; going over his recovery. She needed him at his best when the time came.

 

She placed one of her hands over his eyes, sending in a flow of chakra to ensure there were no missing receptors or tendons she could have missed; which luckily she didn't. Saiya took pride in her work, a good medical ninja knew the ins and outs of the human body like the back of their hand. “Alright, deactivate.” she pulled her hands away. “Everything seems to be intact, in a few days you can officially use the sharingan during training but for now, you cannot rely on it until I say so.” 

 

“I understand. Any other restrictions?” Itachi closed his eyes, the artificial light still causing minor discomfort. 

 

“None, I can't think of. Tomorrow you’ll be training with Deidara for taijutsu, then the day after with Miko with ninjutsu and the day after with me with conditioning. Genjutsu will be put off until the week is over then we will all train together to ensure we are prepared. I’ll be sending Miko out for supplies soon so we can prepare weapon scrolls and food pills.” 

 

Saiya checked over the rest of his body, writing down a few things here and there. She flipped through a few of the other pages, crossing out a few things or putting a big X over entire pages. She raised a brow when she saw Itachi trying to peer over her book, pushing him back lightly with the spine of said book with a smile. 

 

“For such an aloof man, you are quite nosey.” She commented as she closed her notebook, obviously amused at him, “It’s just my notes on the three of you. Its separated in thirds for the most part; Deidara, Miko, then you. I don’t have a huge filing cabinet so I make due with notebooks. I have to keep tabs on your health; Deidara's arms and mouths, Miko's seal and your eyes are big things to always keep track of.”

 

“And what about you? Obviously not having notes on yourself isn't exactly a good idea.” Itachi gave an amused chuckle as he leaned back. 

 

“I have my own notes on my body as well, I keep them separated from everything else of course.” She stepped away from his bed, “I’ll be dropping off fresh clothes soon for you to change into after bathing. Hopefully they’ll fit you.” 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. Though I must ask, why did you decide to help me? You had every chance to say no and remain in your peaceful life?” 

 

“I have loyalty to those who had helped me in the past. You could have left me dead on that battlefield ten years ago Itachi, instead, you risked your life to get me help. I owe you a great debt that I could never pay you back for.” Saiya looked off to the side, “You are a good man with a one of a kind moral compass. If Deidara was the one who approached me about this war, I would have kicked him out, but, you came to me first and I have no reason to distrust you.” she turned back to him with a wide smile, “I’m just doing my part to make your dream a reality. I want a long term peace, not the short term one I have from hiding.” 

 

Her earnest answer caught Itachi off guard, but he couldn't help but give a gentle smile, nodding in agreement, “After this war, you can consider your debt to me paid in full. You won't have to deal with me after it.” 

 

“I don't know, you three bring trouble wherever you go and someone has to be there to keep you all in the best of shape.” She laughed, “I might stick with you three before I decide to settle down for good, maybe open up a small clinic, who knows.” 

 

“It sounds like a good goal to look forward to.” Itachi closed his eyes as he stood from his bed, stumbling for a moment before Saiya caught him and helped him stand upright. 

 

“Don't stand up so suddenly, you’ll give yourself a headrush and collapse.” She moved him to sit back down, “Just rest and I’ll bring clothes and a meal for you, maybe something sweet afterwards too to commemorate your fast healing.”

 

“I very much look forward to it.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know when that writers motivation hits and ya just cant stop?  
> yeah  
> so  
> two chapters in a week!  
> Enjoy!  
> \- -

Training was definitely interesting with the three of them. It was easy spotting where Deidara needed work, his dislike for Itachi made him make simple mistakes. It took a few days for Deidara to actually realize that Itachi wasn't criticizing him, but in fact giving him tips on how to better handle hand to hand combat. While Deidara acted like he didn't care, he did accept the tips and soon improved over their spars. Miko was a bit harder to improve due to her and Itachi's conflicting chakra natures. While yes, his flames melted her ice and snow, the water from it would put out his fire. They both settled on teaching the other signature ninjutsu of their respective villages; which resulted in burnt lips and numb hands consistent for two weeks.

 

Now, sparring with Saiya was interesting, she had perfect chakra control and used it offensively. Unlike with what he'd seen with Tsunade and Sakura, Saiya used her knowledge of the human body to either numb or even shut down receptors between the brain and muscles; preventing the use of limbs by using her own chakra as blockers. It was a force to be reckoned with and she was an enemy you didn't want. It caused Itachi to really pay attention to how she moved and where her hands were at a moments notice. The Sharingan could see and predict movements, however, it wasn't useful in seeing where she'd touched to stop his movements.  All she needed was the faintest contact and then he couldn't use the limb. Of course it was reversible, but it didn't stop her from chastising the three others when they would spar together. Itachi could compare her fighting style to the Hyuga clan's but it wasn't specific chakra points she was hitting, it was muscle ligaments and the connections. It was interesting to listen to her to explain; she was dedicated to her work and her fighting.

 

When Itachi was allowed to use Tsukuyomi, it changed the tides of training. Deidara had a secret weapon against the Tsukuyomi, Saiya knew how to counter it to an extent but Miko couldn't. Miko was the worst at advance Genjutsu countering but it didn't stop her from wearing herself out trying to counter Itachi each time she fell under it. It had even gotten to the point to where she'd be violently ill after each session.

 

At the present moment they were training in a large cave, giving all four of them room to cause damage if needed without worry about attracting attention.

 

“I said I’m fine! One more time, I can handle it!” Miko was on her hands and knees, sweating profusely. She wasn't doing too well between being put under the genjutsu and she wasn't one to give up when things got rough. However with how green she was looking, she could barely hold herself up without looking as if she was going to faint/

 

“You’ve had enough, if you keep going, you’ll end up with near irreparable damage to your mind.” Itachi deactivated his sharingan, not going to go any further with their training as Deidara and Saiya watched on from a distance.

 

“I just said I’m fine!”

 

“Shouldn’t you try to stop her, hm?” Deidara furrowed his brows as he watched their exchange.

 

Saiya shook her head, “In the snow, tough love is how you get better. She’s always been weak against advance genjutsu and the way we were raised is the only way to have a breakthrough. You don't survive as long as we had by stopping.”

 

Deidara made a face as he watched Miko struggle to her feet, he wasn't happy with how she was pushing herself. Sure he understood that you had to push yourself to the brink to get better but this was too much. “I’m going to break them up before she makes herself pass out again, hm.” he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, walking towards Miko and Itachi.

 

“Just make her rest for now then, I’ll work with Itachi for the rest of the day while she recovers.” Saiya shook her head, “She’ll have to figure out  a way to get passed the sharingan’s genjutsu some way. You have your left eye, I use chakra diversion but she has nothing if she’s caught in Madara’s eyes.”

 

“She’ll figure out something.” He waved her off, walking with her over to the other two.

 

“Miko you’re done for the day, go back and rest for the rest of the day.” Saiya ordered, “You too exhausted to continue.”

 

Deidara wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her arm over his shoulders to help her away from their training grounds. He noticed how exhausted she was, he knew pushing yourself during training wasn't bad but she was going to end up incapacitated at this rate. Miko obviously wasn't happy to be taken back to the house, but she knew that she couldn't go any further than this for the day. It made her angry with herself, not being able to counter an advance genjutsu at her level was completely ludicrous.

 

She hated every bit of it  but they still had time for what was to come. Miko had to learn how to counter it or at least lessen its damage.

 

“Hm? What’s that flying towards us?” Deidara furrowed his brows at what looked like a paper crane coming their way. Where there kids playing above their training grounds or?

 

“Konan...” Miko looked at the crane as it stopped in front of her before falling to the ground. She pulled herself from Deidara, wobbling for a moment before picking up the crane, “I thought I recognized the chakra when it was coming to us...” Before she knew it, the crane itself began to unravel, leaving a short note.

 

_Miko,_

 

_I hope this correspondence finds you well. I regret that I didn't tell you sooner about Madara before his attempt on your life. If you are still alive by any chance, and you receive this, I have lost my life in my own battle against him protecting the two I love the most. I wish I was sending this crane under better news, you were a great asset to the Akatsuki; to our cause._

_I leave my home, my village, my people to your care. I hope you lead the people into the light from the dark depths of the rain and storms. Bring them the light they could never get while I was alive. Please, the Amegakure awaits your arrival and leadership._

 

_Konan._

 

There went that familiar ache in Miko’s heart springing up once more, an ache that never dulls in time. Her eyes burned as she fell to her knees with the note in hand, stunned at the news of Konan’s death. Sure, they never really had spoken often but when they did, their conversations were more than enjoyable. She’d lost Konan now, the shinobi she’d listen to unconditionally due to her trust in the other, which meant Pein was dead as well.

 

“We need to get the other two.” Miko forced herself to her feet, “We have to move now.”

 

“What are you on about? What did the paper say, hm?” Deidara helped her stand up straight, supporting the majority of her weight.

 

“We have a village to lead and an army to raise.”

 

* * *

 

  


Miko didn't shed any tears as they flew to the Amegakure, tears were not needed in the upcoming war. She’d cry after when Madara was taken down and there was peace to be had. It took less than half a day to get to their destination; Miko and Itachi had been to the village less than a handful times but both remembered where to go when they were requested in person by Konan and Pein. It was unusual being back, mostly for the part that it wasn't raining at the present moment.

 

When they landed, several of the villages shinobi had appeared, kneeling in front of the four of them.

 

“We’ve been awaiting for your arrival Lady Snow. Lady Angel has left us with direct instructions for your arrival, however she did not mention you would bring others as well.” One of the men before them spoke.

 

Miko couldn't hide the faint frown on her face when he mentioned Konan, “They will be helping us in the upcoming war. We need to prepare.”

 

The shinobi looked at each other before nodding, “Whatever you ask for Milady.”

 

She gave a nod, “Take us to the main tower, I’ll make a list of what we’ll need or need to know.”

 

“Of course, right this way.”

 

The village was quiet, everyone obviously mourning the loss of their beloved Lady Angel. Many people looked at Itachi, Saiya, Miko and Deidara with curiosity; knowing that these four were not natives to their lands. None one dare spoke a word however, unsure of what to truly say to them. Deidara found the near silence unsettling as they walked, sure he expected it after Miko explained to them what happened but this was just creepy.

 

“Here we are Milady, we will have living arrangements quickly put together for all of you settled as quickly as possible.”

 

“Thank you.” Miko looked up at the massive tower, it was bigger than what she remembered but at the same time it dwarfed the rest of the buildings in the area, “I need a list of everything; medical shinobi, academy students, genin, chunin, jonin and ANBU. Safe zones, weapon supplies, evacuation routes, everything.” She listed out, “I want to ensure this village will be safe when the war starts,”

 

“Yes ma’am!” and with that the shinobi leading them left, leaving the four to venture into the tower on their own.

 

“This way.” Itachi walked forward, pushing open the doors. The sound was grating to their ears  but it was short lived as the large doors were open enough to let them pass through before shutting. Itachi knew his way up the tower, forgoing the stairwell and jumping straight up to the upper levels. They soon were at the upper levels, it was obvious that people were here not too long ago.

 

“I’m surprised Konan and Pein were taken out, they were the strongest among us.” Deidara looked around, “I’m surprised you were left in charge of the village, hm.”

 

“I’m the last known living Akatsuki member that she knew of that still wanted to achieve peace. She has no idea you two are still alive. I'm the only one who had no affiliation to Madara or his plans.” Miko looked around before walking towards a heavy set of doors, pushing them open. The room itself was well light, four large seats near a window were placed with a bouquet of paper flowers wilting in a vase. Miko sighed heavily before plopping down into one of the seats, sinking further into it.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to run a village?” Miko rubbed her hands over her face.

 

“I can help you in that aspect. At one point I wanted to lead my own village.” Itachi sat across from her, enjoying the cushioning of the seat. “The orders you gave for now is a good start though. From the size of this village, I’m not expecting high numbers.”

 

Saiya shook her head, following suit and sitting down, “I’m guessing from what you asked, I’ll be overseeing the medical shinobi?”

 

“I’m terrible with medical stuff, you’re the most qualified out of the four of us. The three of us will oversee everything else, obviously you won't only be delegated to it but you’ll be the head of it all.”

 

Deidara flopped down in the last remaining seat, “At least now we’ll have more people to back us up. The bigger the numbers the better. It’ll be easier to make a bigger impact, hm.”

 

“We can also send in a spy if anything to keep tabs on the villages for what’s to come.” Saiya added.

 

“No, we must make sure these people trust us. Once we get all the information I requested, we start preparing for the war then think about sending out scouts. We are going to run this country better than our home villages. I won't let anyone be raised and used like myself or Itachi.” Miko leaned her head back, “God I’m exhausted... Maybe coming here as quickly as we did was a bad idea, the food pill didn't help very much.”

 

“I told you, it gives you an energy boost for a set time, it doesn't replenish anything. You never listen. You’re taking a few days off from training after today to fully rest up.” Saiya shook her head, “Stay here and rest, Itachi and I will explore for a bit.” she reluctantly pushed herself up out of her seat, “Keep an eye on her Deidara.”

 

“Yeah yeah, hm.”

 

Saiya rolled her eyes before she and Itachi left them alone in the room.

 

“I don't need a break from training, who knows when this war is going to start.” Miko grumbled before crossing her arms, obviously going to take a nap. She could use the sleep, she knew she did.

 

Deidara couldn't help but laugh as he watched her snuggle deeper into the seat, he had to admit, he didn't know their ex-leaders had giant bean bags-esque seats, he could get used to them. “I’ll be here to keep watch, just rest for now, hm.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” she let out a loud yawn as she closed her eyes. Miko heard Deidara make a smart remark but didn't register it as she let sleep take her.

 

 

 _The smell of fire and blood was overwhelming, the mission had gone completely wrong. Miko felt like she couldn't breathe as her team leader was yelling orders at her to leave the bodies of her best friends, the two people she spent her entire life playing with, the only people she truly felt she could trust. They were in the lands of the Kusagakure, the flames hurt her lungs and eyes but she just had to retrieve the bodies of her friends._ **_She needed to._ **

 

_“We can't leave theme here! Please! The deserve to be buried properly back home!”_

 

_“We don't have that luxury! My only priority is to get you safely back to the village! They are just unneeded baggage!”_

 

_“They don't deserve this! They tried to complete the mission! They don't deserve to die on this field like this!”_

 

_Miko felt a hard slap to her face, the stinging bringing tears to her eyes._

 

_“You are a shinobi! Act like one! People die, that’s how life is! If they were any better, they wouldn’t have died!”_

 

_“We were attacked by Jounin from the Iwagakure! They knew we would be here! We were set up!”_

 

_“That doesn't matter!”_

 

_Miko felt that her chest was going to cave in on itself as the flames grew stronger around her; she never had the best tolerance to heat and it was showing at that moment._

 

_“You let us die...”_

 

_She felt her entire body froze._

 

_“You left me for dead.”_

 

_Slowly her head turned to face what was a much younger Saiya, sword through her chest._

 

_“You didn't try hard enough to save me or Yukiko. You wanted us to die on this battlefield.”_

 

_“I didn't! I wanted to bring you home! Auntie and Uncle wanted you back so much! I couldn't face them after the mission anymore!”_

 

_“You didn't bother to check to see if I was still breathing... Look at you know, little Miko left in charge of a village because she failed to even protect her new comrades. Do you even think you can do it?”_

 

 _Saiya walked around Miko, trailing a freezing hand around her neck. “You should join us Miko...._ **_All of us_ ** _.”_

 

_“A..All of us?” She hesitated to look around, suddenly the world changing around her._

 

_Everything went from the battlefield of the Kusagakure just over ten years ago to the Amegakure outskirts, bodies of familiar people floating in the water. Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara; everyone she was familiar with and worked with lying dead while facing her. She could hear them blaming her for their deaths, over half of them she had nothing to do with._

 

_“Look down...”_

 

_“N-No-.” Miko didn't dare to look below her feet._

 

 _“_ **_Look down_ ** _...”_

 

_“I don't want to!” Miko squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, still refusing._

 

 _“_ **_I said loOk DoWn mIkO-!_ ** _” A voice demanded angrily._

 

_She felt hands grab onto her ankles, dragging her beneath the surface of the water; revealing more people dead. People from her village, people she’d killed herself, people she’d met; any and everyone she’d interacted with. Miko felt like she was drowning, each time she tried to take a breath of air, water filled her mouth. The hands around her ankles were suddenly gone and she swam back up to the surface of the water, gasping loudly._

 

_Something was coming up to the surface, first it was just a dark mass but soon she recognized it; a unmistakable swirled orange mask with a red eye visible from the hole. It was huge, bigger than anything she’d seen as he broke through the surface of the water. He never spoke but before she knew it, she was being crushed in his hand that was engulfed in flames. Everything hurt, she felt everything spiraling out of control as her vision blurred and black began to encroach from the edges._

 

_Miko could hear faintly someone calling out her name, someone familiar. She wanted to call back out to them, but her voice wouldn’t come out. Everything hurt, everything burned, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was dying._

 

_“Mi...ko...!”_

 

_“Miko!”_

 

 _“_ **_Miko_ ** _!”_

 

“Miko wake up!” Her eyes snapped open, her mind being ripped from the realm of dreams. Deidara looked frantic, obviously distressed by whatever she was dreaming of. Once he realized she was awake, he held her tight in his arms; unsure of what to say but knowing whatever she was dreaming... it wasn’t something good.

 

Miko looked panicked as she looked around the room she was in, she felt as if she was going to be violently sick. Once she realized she was safe and Deidara was holding onto her, her arms wrapped around him tightly. Her face pressed into his shoulder as she let out heavy sobs, the nightmare affecting her much worse than she’d anticipated. Her fingers curled into his shirt tightly to the point her knuckles turned white. She hoped that this wasn't a dream, that this was reality.

 

It was roughly thirty minutes before Miko pulled away from Deidara’s shoulder, her mind and body finally calming down as she felt the other holding her tight. She felt more exhausted than when she initially fell asleep. She didn't need this, not now. It was the last thing she wanted.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Deidara finally broke the silence.

 

Miko shook her head, “Just... just keep holding me please-. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone else...”

 

He gave a nod and lifted her up slowly into his arms before sitting in her seat, having her still holding onto him. “You’ll have to get rid of me to lose me, same goes for Saiya and even Itachi, hm.” Deidara rubbed her back, unsure of really what to say. He couldn't help but think of his own nightmares he’s had in the past. From a young age all of them more than likely lost so much more and seen so much more than any children should in their lifetimes.

 

Deidara never understood why they were taught from a young age to kill, that it was the only career path for those who could fight. Sure, they were all exceptional shinobi with their own fighting styles and abilities but, they should have had the choice from the moment the option to go to the academies were open.

 

They never had the choice in any of the matters their leaders made, then again, that’s why he had defected. He enjoyed his freedom and with the kinjutsu he stole, his freedom was never out of his grasp. An artistic terrorist bomber working for commission; it was the life he enjoyed before the Akatsuki, but even with the Akatsuki, his freedom was never restricted. All he ever had to do when he wanted to get away was take to the skies for several hours to clear his head, maybe he’d take Miko flying soon to see if it’d help her clear her head after the nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler before the real fight starts!   
> Its hard trying to rewatch the anime, then write and balance work like gosh

“96 academy students, 120 genin, 115 chunin, 92 jonin, 35 ANBU, and 21 medical shinobi... In all honesty, for a village this size, these number are pretty good.” Itachi commented, going over the papers he was given. While the numbers were significantly smaller than some of the bigger villages, the Amegakure had a good turnout for graduates. “However they are lacking in the weapons department.”

 

“Its not too terrible, I'll have recruit more people for the medical corps.” Saiya looked over the medical staff papers and the somewhat decent hospital records. “We should gather everyone and have a meeting with all of the shinobi of the village. Obviously not today but probably sometime within the next week, I’ll have to look into where the village gets their weapons from and where they get their medical supplies from too.”

 

Itachi nodded before setting the papers down, bringing a hand up to his eyes to rub at them. While his eyes didn't itch, his vision was somewhat blurry. Saiya immediately took notice and made her way over to him, immediately raising a glowing hand to his eyes. 

 

“I’m fine, you don't have to worry. It’s just mild blurriness.” Itachi didn't stop her hands, finding the flow of chakra rather soothing over his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the warmth from her hands or from her chakra he liked more, either way, it was nice.

 

“Despite the fact they were preserved so well, age might be catching up to you after all.” Obviously that wasn't a jab at Itachi’s age but the mild indignant look on his face was a tad entertaining, “I mean your father would have more than likely needed glasses at this stage of his life, which means I’ll have to find you a specialist in the village to make you a pair for reading.” 

 

There was amusement in her voice when she pulled her hands away, “That should fix the blurriness for now.”

 

“Thank you for that, I appreciate it.” Itachi picked up another set of papers from the table, “We should have a walk around the village at some point, familiarize ourselves with it with the maps we were provided with.” 

 

Saiya nodded, “Sounds good to me, from the looks of those maps and the layout of the village; we’ll pick up food from one of the sellers while out then. From what some of the men here said, the rain has been less heavy and frequent as of late but I’ll probably grab an umbrella if anything.” 

 

Itachi gave a nod before standing, “Good, let’s head out then while we still have daylight.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the most part getting around the village was very easy, the maps were very straightforward and were some of the most up to date ones they’ve seen. Everything from small shops to supply stores were listed then even the different levels of the villages were perfect. Honestly it amazed Saiya at how well updated a village could be; then again, she expected nothing less from a country ran by two previous Akatsuki members. 

 

It was nice seeing kids playing across the bridges and along the water. It was obvious some of them were still learning how to walk across the water with their feet occasionally sinking in. It took Itachi back to his younger years in Konoha when he learned at first, it was almost natural when he was taught it. It was good to still see young kids learning just the basics instead of being shipped out to war. 

 

“You gotta focus! Don't let anything distract you!” One of the kids yelled.

 

“I know that! Sensei already drilled it into my head!” the other replied, their brows furrowed as their feet kept sinking under the water. 

 

It wasn't long before that child fell under the water, bubbles coming up quickly but not the child which immediately put both of them on alert. Saiya was quick to move, shoving what she had in her hands into Itachi's before diving into the water as quickly as possible. It was moments before she resurfaced with the young child in her arms hopping from the water surface to the nearby bridge walkway. The child was obviously disorientated and Saiya immediately started to check over them, sighing in relief. She sat them up slowly and rubbed their back.

 

“You’ll be okay, alright?” Her voice was soft and calm, “How do you feel?” 

 

They let out several coughs before nodding, “I’m okay, thank you for saving me-.” 

 

Saiya smiled faintly before nodding, “Instead of practicing over the open water under the bridges, get a large tub of water and practice with that, you won't fall as deep as you did.”

 

“I’ll try that next time! Thank you!” The child got to their feet before running off with their friends. 

 

Itachi jumped down from the level he was at, landing next to a now soaking Saiya. “You jumped in without hesitation.” 

 

“In the snow, they would melt the ice from frozen lakes and rivers and have us practice. Many of us fell into the frigid waters below and some never recovered from losing parts of their bodies.” Saiya stood straight and squeezed the water from her braid, “My home village was cold to even the smallest of children. My classmates were lucky however, even as a child I knew basic medical jutsu to ward off frostbite and hypothermia. I was chastised for healing them of course, but I was taught to always support your team and fellow villager.” 

 

“You had a flashback to when you were a child then when you saw him fall under the water?” Itachi could understand her reasoning completely. 

 

“There was one classmate, I’ll never forget, Kae. She fell under the water and never resurfaced alive. Against what our sensei said, Miko dove in and pulled her body out. I...tried to save her but her heart had stopped and I didn't know what to do.” She sighed, “It’s when I decided at the age of six that I wanted to become one of the greatest medical shinobi in the world to prevent another death like Kae’s.” 

 

“You genuinely care for children too. I could tell by the tone of your voice.” 

 

“They have the chance of having lives we could never dream of. I want them to change the course of the world.” 

 

“Have you thought of having children of your own?” 

 

Saiya didn't know how to answer the question, granted, it’d never cross her mind. It was definitely an unexpected question from Itachi. “I don't think I’d make a good mother, at least not at my current self. Maybe some years down the line.” 

 

Itachi gave a thoughtful nod before starting to walk, guiding her forward with a hand to her back, “We should get you into dry clothes before you get sick.” 

 

“I’ll be fine, it’ll take more than lukewarm water and wet clothes to have me catch something. I’d rather get something to eat instead; its past lunchtime.” She leaned into him as they walked, reaching for the map in his hand, “There is a place with Yakisoba two levels up, or if we continue for five more minutes straight, an Okonomiyaki place is close by.” 

 

“I’m fine with either, both sound good to me.”

 

“Good to know you are compromising.”  

 

They ended up going to the Okonomiyaki restaurant, finding it rather quaint. The hostess quickly took note of Saiya still being wet and quickly after they were seated, she was given a towel which she was grateful for. It wasn't long before they were brought the ingredients for the Okonomiyaki, this particular restaurant being one where you cooked it yourself. The quiet between them was comfortable while Itachi began to cook the okonomiyaki, Saiya more focused on getting the water from her hair. Once she realized she couldn't get all the water out of her hair, she took the braid out and then wrapped her hair in the towel she was given. 

 

“Never would have pegged you for a person who could cook.” She gave a pleased sigh at the smell of the hot food.

 

“I enjoyed cooking for myself and my younger brother. I remember when I was much younger, our parents were gone overnight and I had to watch over him; I cooked us an unhealthy amount of food fit for maybe four or five people. It was one of my favorite days with him.” Itachi didn't skip a beat, “From the way you cook though, you don't really care as long as its filled with nutritional things.”

 

Oh, that was a jab if Saiya heard one, which made her laugh, “You’ve caught me, I’ve always been more of the type to make heavily nutritional meals no matter the taste, a habit I’ve had since I was young. When your parents are medical shinobi, meals were always filled with things you need to get through the day, hence why my food pills work wonders.” She leaned back against her seat, “Reason why I let Miko take up cooking, balancing taste with nutrition. Maybe one day I’ll break the habit.” 

 

“Maybe one day indeed...” Itachi chuckled, “I’ll help you break the habit at some point.” 

 

“The Konoha prodigy offering his help? I’m honored.” 

 

Itachi couldn't help himself as he used the back of his free hand to muffle a laugh, not expecting her response to be so cheeky. The more they talked, the more he enjoyed her company and their conversations. He hoped after the war, they could stay like this. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went by surprisingly fast, both Itachi and Saiya managed to pinpoint exactly where everything was on the maps. Soon they would contact the village suppliers and Saiya would make her way to the hospital. Miko was currently meeting with the two academy heads and he head of the hospital for the village; trying to get a grasp of what they were lacking and what was needed. Obviously she didn't fully understand what she needed to do but when she saw Saiya walk into the meeting room she relaxed. 

 

“Lady Snow, with your sudden appearance, I don't know if we can get our numbers up to what you want.” 

 

“No, you misunderstand me, I don't want any of the Genin to become Jonin, I only want to get them to Chunin level and the academy students to Genin. The Chunin in this village will become Jonin and Jonin will start working with them. Despite what the bingo books say about the other two, they will be helping with the process. Deidara will be helping the Genin, Itachi with the Chunin, and Saiya here will be helping with the hospital.” Miko pinched the bridge of her nose, “I will be helping out as well with the shinobi of course. I will personally coming to both schools to help teach the academy students to get them to Genin level.”

 

Miko opened one of the files on the table, “When this war starts, the Chunin and Genin will  _ not _ be on the field with us. Jonin, ANBU and Medical shinobi will be with us. We will be actively working with preparations, not just giving orders. Unlike the other villages, we will be there will you all.” 

 

Saiya sat down next to Miko, leaning over to whisper to her, “The hospital will need some work but everyone there are more than promising. I can start compiling a list of things I need after this meeting. We’ll really need to get down to work with whatever time we have.” 

 

“Yeah I know... It’ll be rough getting the hang of this leader thing.” Mko leaned back to answer before sitting back up straight. “Before I forget, this is Saiya Daiko, she will be the head medical shinobi of the hospital. She comes from generations of medical shinobi. She has experience from the Iwagakure and Yukigakure.”

 

“I look forward to bettering the lives of the people with you, Lady Saiya.” 

 

“Just Saiya, no formalities needed. Tomorrow I want to have a meeting with the hospital staff and have them undergo further training under me. Some of your files are out of date but only by five years. I want to have everyone up to date and get all of the trainees to certified status in three months.” Saiya held up a hand, “I hope we will get along well.” 

 

“I think we covered everything for today. Tomorrow I’ll be going to both schools with either Itachi or Deidara so ensure the children are ready for us. The day after, we want to meet all the genin, then chunin, and lastly the jonin and ANBU. Each day we will meet a new group and then we will work together to strengthen our village and our resolve to protect each other.” Miko stood up from the table, wobbling for a split moment before steadying herself, “You may leave now.” 

 

Saiya gave her a look as the room emptied, “Have you slept at all since we arrived here?” she moved to check over Miko, brows furrowed.

 

“It’s been five days and your food pills work wonders.” Miko shrugged, “I can't sleep after that nightmare, so I’ve just been working and using your pills to stay awake.” 

 

“They aren't a substitute for proper rest! Why do I have to keep telling you this Miko!” Saiya rubbed a hand over her face, “You need to sleep or you will inadvertently die from exhaustion. People can die from lack of sleep, more than likely right now your heart is running at an irregular beat, your reflexes are probably terrible, and more than likely you’ve probably only been eating the food pills so you’re going to start putting on weight.” She crossed her arms over her chest

 

“I am not going to put on weight! You’re just paranoid.” Miko waved her off before making her way towards the door, “Look, I’ll take a nap soon if it’s what you want but I make no promises. The nightmare I had was like being under Itachi’s Tsukuyomi.”

 

“Even more reason to rest. I’ll bring by a tea to help you. Just... go to your room, shower, relax and wait.” 

 

Miko rolled her eyes before sighing, “Yes  _ mom _ .” 

 

Saiya was quick to flick her ear as she passed for that. “Leave you brat-.”  

 

* * *

 

 

It was...aggravating to say the least when meeting everyone in the village. Not everyone was too keen on outsiders coming in and taking over. The distrust was quickly dispelled, Miko wasn't going to stand for rumors to start building up. She wasn't going to have them question her without a good reason. 

 

Soon, everyone was on the same page and immediately after things began to run smoothly. Itachi didn't like how smoothly things were going but then again, in Konoha when things went smooth; someone was plotting. He didn't know what but something felt off. Missions were given out as if the village was still running under Konan but they were handled much differently than before; Miko didn't want to risk too much so she carefully filtered the missions between the ranks with help from Itachi. He was definitely a good right hand. The office she worked out of was big, very open with the window to it overseeing the outskirts of the village. 

 

“How many chunin are ready to take the Jonin exam you came up with Itachi?” Miko leaned back in her chair, holding back a groan as the amount of files on the desk grew. 

 

Itachi was off to the side in his own char, “About a fourth of them. Have you looked at the ANBU recommendations?” 

 

“I hadn’t even had the chance to look through them, I’ve been busy with the chunin recommendations and putting together an exam for them all to take not to mention the genin yield from the academy isn't that great either; all a bunch of short tempered kids-.” Miko rubbed both her hands over her face, trying her best to keep herself together. “I have so many regrets, the first one being not dying in that forest right now.” 

 

A faint chuckle left the other as he picked up the genin files, “Take an hour break to clear your head, take a nap or eat something.” 

 

“Don't try to parent me, jeez.” Miko pushed herself out of her chair, “I get enough from it from Saiya.” 

 

“Think of me acting like a older brother.” He hummed, taking her seat. Itachi wasn't picking on her but he did somewhat see her as a younger sibling of sorts, despite their conflicting personalities. “You are a year younger than me.” 

 

“Eight months younger! Eight months jeez!” Miko tried to be angry but a laugh slipped out instead, ruining any chance of it. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, if I’m not, just wake me up or something.”

 

"Plan to, enjoy your break." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into the War arc!!  
> hopefully I will be ending the story in four to five chapters!!

War wasn't something you looked forward to, no one truly did. It was stressful, it was gritty and messy and innocent people lost their lives. War was the absolute worst. However some of them was inevitable. In the matter of four months, the amount of Jonin doubled along with Chunin and evn the graduation rate in the academies had risen quite a bit; not even mentioning the hospital staff had tripled once every trainee was certified and working full time. Miko had sent several ANBU out to spy on the neighboring nations, wanting to keep tabs of their doing and movements. And with a stroke of luck, one of them reported back about a war summit with all five Kage and the leader of the land of Iron.

 

However now; it was now the time to decide who was going to crash the war summit. It was hard to decide; Deidara was ruled out due to the fact he would antagonize the Tsuchikage in a moments notice, Miko wasn't the best with important meetings and with her leading Ame right now; she couldn't leave without leaving someone else in charge, and with Itachi assumed dead, Saiya was the only viable choice. Of course Itachi was going to go in disguise as her escort with two other ANBU to the summit. Miko wasn't going to take any risks with her; she completely trusted Saiya, she didn't trust the kages in the slightest.

 

“Wear these specialized glasses, they will help with light irritation and to hide your sharingan when you activate them.” Saiya handed Itachi a set of shades.

 

“While on this mission, you are only to use your sharingan for defense.” Miko stepped in, holding out a scroll to Saiya, “Saiya is the only medic you will have, protect each other with your lives and you both come back to me safely.”

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea with me going?” Itachi looked down at the glasses in his hands before putting them on, “What if one of them brings a sensory type shinobi.”

 

“I have you covered. It’s not exactly the best thing but...” Saiya moved Itachi to a nearby chair before performing several hand signs before placing a hand over his chest. Immediately there was a change in chakra flow, “By putting some of my chakra into your body, it’ll throw off sensory types for a while and allow you to still freely use your chakra.” she pulled her hand away from him, “In ten minutes we’ll leave. I need to retrieve a few things.”

 

“I wish you two the best of luck.” Miko ran a hand through her hair, “Don't get too reckless.”

 

“We both know you are the reckless one snowball.” Saiya gave a faint grin, earning a faint, earnest laugh from Miko.

 

“Yeah... yeah I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Miko was pacing in her office, sure, it had only been three days since the departure but no one has sent a status update to her desk. Saiya knew to summon her snowy owl, maybe she couldn't because they were ambushed? Or maybe they were figured out? Who knows who Itachi transformed to look like.

 

No... No. She was being ridiculous. She just had to have faith in them.  

 

“You’ll ruin the carpet if you keep freezing it Miko.” Deidara stepped into the room, raising a brow at the frozen footprints creating a trail on the carpet, “Honestly, just relax. As much as I hate to say it, Saiya and Itachi are more than capable, hm.”

 

She looked down at the carpet, making a face before sighing faintly, “I freeze when I’m too stressed out, remember when I accidentally froze your bird one time?”

 

“And we fell into a river then down a waterfall, very fresh in my mind still, hm.” He gave a grin before sitting down in one of the bean bag-esque chairs in the room. “Sit down and breathe. All we can do for now is wait and believe in them.”

 

Miko sat across from him, sinking into one of the other bean bag seats, “I'm just so unsure of everything, normal S-rank rogues don't go from being on the run to leading a village then to sending your best friend and her possible significant other into the lion’s den.”

 

“Wait wait, did you just say  Saiya was _together_ with Itachi?” Sure, he and Itachi were on somewhat better terms than they were originally but he knew Saiya, there was no way.

 

She raised a brow at him, “You haven’t noticed? I mean a blind man could see it Deidara. They are usually talking together, spending time together and I think I saw her kiss his cheek once.”

 

Deidara made some gagging noises until he felt a ball of snow hit the side of his head, “Really, hm?”

 

“Act like a kid, you get treated like one.” Miko blew into her hands, her breath mixing with chakra and snow forming into her cupped palms.

 

“Alright alright, I don't need to be hit aga-” She didn't even let him finish before a second ball hit him, “ _Really_?!”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She feigned innocence, knowing that she was guilty. “I did absolutely nothing.”

 

Normally Deidara would be rather upset about being hit in the head with something so cold, but seeing Miko get out of her worried state made it somewhat worth being hit by snow, “You really should trust her more, I know you’ve known her longer but I was teamed up with her for a good few years before I defected; she can hold her own even as a medic, hm.”

 

“I know that, I just...I just got Saiya back, the last bit of good in my life...I’m scared to lose her.” Miko tilted her head back, “Deidara, we aren't meant to good do things as rogues. I’ve accepted that a very long time ago. And with Saiya not being a rogue since she just up and disappeared, who knows what they might try to do.” she let out a faint groan, “Maybe I'm just paranoid, I probably am with all the lack of sleep. She’s more than likely fine...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Pointing a sword at an unarmed woman’s neck is terrible etiquette.” Saiya seemed unphased when there was a blade to her neck. It wasn't everyday when you suddenly appear in a room with the five kages and the leader of the land of Steal. She was in a very unfavorable position however, with Itachi with her; she had no worries about her safety. She sat comfortably on the inner edge of the table, her back to the Tsuchikage Onoki. Itachi was beside her, her assailant's wrist in a painful hold.

 

Itachi himself had transformed to have short white hair and sun-kissed skin; instead of his usual clothes he wore under his Akatsuki cloak, he was wearing an Ame Jonin uniform to keep up the charade.

 

They both broke in from the ceiling of the room, getting all the attention they needed for their request. While yes, it was a bad decision; Saiya felt as if they were in complete control; she had Itachi with her after all and two ANBU on standby if needed. She was right of course; she wasn't armed, at least not at the moment.

 

“State your business immediately! This is an extremely private meeting!” Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, luckily not breaking it in half. Shikaku had already put her under a shadow possession to prevent her from moving; Saiya wasn't worried about it.

 

“I’m here on the behalf of the Amegakure. We want to offer our support.” Saiya started, “Our leader wants to show good faith in the five great nations by offering what little we can. As you all know, the Amegakure rests between Konoha, Iwa and Suna, along with Kiri and Kumo if they are interested, our leader wants to offer a treaty for peace. We know of the war coming up; we also know who is behind it.” She closed her eyes, “Lady Tsunade, could you please reel back your guard dog, I would like to move. Along with yours too Lord Mif-.”

 

“Now hold on there Saiya.” Onoki started, “You do not belong to the Amegakure, you are a missing medic from _my_ village, what is this nonsense.”

 

While yes, she did unwillingly become a shinobi for his village, she was not going to allow herself to be called one of his. A strong anger began to immediately bubble in her chest; only a strained sigh coming from her; “No I am not from _your_ village. I am from the Yukigakure; you held me against my will in _your_ village for information for my home which you never got and had me constantly monitored by ANBU to keep me from leaving for six long years. I have no loyalty to you nor to your people. Only to the people of Ame and our leader. _Now shut your mouth_.” She seethed out, her hatred for the older man very apparent.

 

Onoki was taken aback at Saiya’s statement; granted she was correct with what she had said. The way she made it sound was so much worse than she, at least to him, made it out to be.

 

“As I was saying; I have a scroll for you all to look at; I’m sure as fellow women in high positions, you would understand the severity of our current situation Lady Tsunade and Lady Mei.”

 

“I’m afraid I must agree with her.” Mei agreed, motioning to Tsunade, “I believe we should hear her out, it’s not often smaller nations like Ame wants to make treaties even with far of nations like my own.”

 

“Shikaku.” Tsunade snapped her fingers, “release her.”

 

“You as well.” Mifune commented, “lower your sword.”

 

Shikaku and the escort for Mifune backed off, letting Saiya free to now move from her spot. “Thank you.” She reached towards Itachi for the scroll, who handed it to her silently. She paused for a moment before placing it in front of Gaara, who was rightfully skeptical of it all.

 

“Go ahead and open it, its not trapped. It’s a treaty written out by Lady Snow. After Madara killed Lady Angel, Lady Snow was left as her successor and is working on fulfilling the original dream for Ame; true peace between the three major nations at our borders and us.” Itachi helped her step out from the middle of the table, “You are all welcome to turn down the proposition of course, but this treaty is for the sake of the people. My associate and I will gladly wait outside for your meeting to finish and for you all to go over the scroll.” Both she and Itachi walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 

When they were a good couple of yards from the room, Saiya leaned against a wall and slid down it; burying her face into her hands. “God I hate confrontations. It was so uncomfortable.”

  


“I think you did well, and you definitely made the Tsuchikage very uncomfortable with what you said.” Itachi stood next to her, keeping an eye out for anyone coming.

 

Saiya let out a strangled groan before lifting her head, “I just want this treaty to work out, the faster they sign, the better. Last thing I want is to face Onoki myself if he chooses to not sign, granted I'm surprised that that bastard is still alive.”

 

“Iwa is known for having some stone willed shinobi, take Deidara for example.” Itachi gave a faint smile when she let out a faint laugh.

 

“That man is stubborn with a head harder than diamond.” Saiya shook her head with another laugh, “I guess knowing him for four years before he defected was enough to know how he is.”

 

“Oh I know, I think he still wants to kill me.” He held a hand out for her to take, the door from the meeting opening. She took it and stood, seeing Tsunade coming their way.

 

“May I have a word alone with you.” It wasn't exactly a question but not a demand either, “ _Alone_.”

 

Itachi looked to Saiya who gave him a nod. “I’ll be fine.”

 

He gave her a nod back before walking down the hall.

 

“Is it about the treaty?” Saiya stood straight, feeling more at ease with it being one-on-one.

 

Tsunade let out a sigh, “We need you in the room for the meeting; we’ve... All agreed for now at least.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “Since you know inside information about our enemy, it’s better that you sit in with us and know everything.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Both women made their way back into the room, a seventh chair now added to the left of Tsunade’s. Saiya ignored Onoki’s glare as she sat down, folding her hands on top of the table. She gave a faint nod as to everyone but the old man, making her disdain for him obvious.

 

“Now that we have her in here, we need to know what information you have.” Onoki started, “You said you had some inside information.”

 

Saiya made a face at him, “More than likely he and his so called army is in a hideout that was once owned by the Akatsuki. South of the Kumo border, however I’m sure you surmised that already. There are multiple channels and chambers that if you aren't careful, will collapse on you. Of course it was Deidara’s work. He’s good at making sure you can't follow in with ease without a Hyuuga or someone who knows earth style.”  

 

“How do you know about the hideout?” Mei looked over at her, brow raised.

 

“Deidara was my teammate when I was... _hosted_ in Iwa.” The way she spoke stressed how unhappy she was in Iwa, “He was a good friend until he left, years later he found me and I healed his arms after he lost them. Itachi Uchiha saved me ten years ago, he brought me to said hideout once when he needed medical attention. I was the only there for medical treatments for him and him alone. I traveled to several hideouts to either meet with his partner or to drop off medicine.” The majority of this was a lie but she was shown the map of all Akatsuki hideouts several months ago by Deidara.

 

“I can show you the map however I don't have my escort, he has all my things.” Saiya leaned back in her seat, “I don't know the exact layouts of all of the hideouts however, I know several safe zones around them where we can station shinobi.”

 

“How can we trust you knowing that you were associated with the Akatsuki?!” Onoki slammed his hand down on the table, “All we know is that you could be a puppet for them.”

 

“Onoki-!” Tsunade started, narrowing her eyes at the sudden hostility towards Saiya.

 

“I only had contact with two, no, three members, but I was never associated. I am but a simple medical shinobi; I was told no plans or given any special treatment outside of not being killed. And as you know, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara are both dead. I’ve been in Ame for quite some time; allowing me to become an ambassador for the village.” It was obvious that she was composed, ignoring Onoki’s accusations. “I have no loyalty to any great nation nor my own home village, only the Amegakure.”

 

“Can you mark a new map with where the hideout is?” A asked her, his eyes intense at the prospect of having the advantage.

 

“Of course I can, it’ll be child’s play and I can mark out routes to it also.” A faint smile graced Saiya’s face, “I have a very good memory.”

 

“Good, I’ll have someone retrieve one for you to mark for us.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Anything for the war effort to take down Madara Uchiha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok can we talk about how the Raikage is named A  
> like  
> thats rly dumb


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!! the start of the climax of the story! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

Kabuto knew something was off when Itachi’s body just, disappeared, almost a year ago. No matter how many times he’s tried to summon his body, it’s been a failure. The same for Deidara. This really put a hamper on his plans but he knew what to do. It was obvious that they both didn't truly die, in fact they were more than likely waiting to spring into action. 

 

What he needed right now was better leverage for Madara, or should he say Obito. Then again, he had enough to please the impostor. Which of course he had.

 

“This performance is dedicated to you.” Kabuto stood off to the side with five coffins to the right of him, “So you would believe in my power and trust me.” 

 

“What do you want?” Obito wasn't pleased, but in fact interested in those who stood inactive in the coffins. 

 

A faint grin spread over Kabuto’s face, “I want us to join forces. I’m offering to provide more military might.”

 

“And what do you want in exchange?”

 

“....Sasuke Uchiha.” 

 

“And if I refuse?” 

 

Kabuto put his hands together, summoning a sixth coffin, much to Obito’s surprise and mild horror.  

 

“You bastard, where did you get that?” His eye never left the being in the coffin.

 

The air around the other became smug, “Don't worry, I havent told anyone about this.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day that the Allied Shinobi forces made their move, the shinobi of Ame were off in the platoons assigned to them, a clone of Saiya was with the main forces in the medical unit. As far as anyone knew, the clone was the real person while she and the three others head out on their own mission; preventing the capture of Naruto Uzumaki and the capture of Kabuto Yakushi. Itachi and Saiya went by land while Deidara and Miko were travelling by air to keep tabs on the army from a far distance; using Miko’s giant White Hawk summoning animal named Yukina. They were both kneeling on her back, keeping as close as possible to the soft feathers.

 

“Lady Miko, is it wise to fly in this weather?” Yukina called out, “Its midday and we can be seen if someone also can fly.” 

 

“Don't worry, we are safe up here as we watch the army move, it’s the best place to be.” Miko shook her head, “Once they make contact with the enemy forces, we’re heading towards our main goal.” 

 

“I’m sorta with her, what if someone does notice, hm?” Deidara peeked over the side of the bird, pursing his lips as he saw the large rows of shinobi travelling. It was weird seeing people from all the nations working together as one. He didn't know if it was such a great thing due to how some nations were greedy but maybe this would be different. 

 

“Hawks are native to this area, her feathers blend in with the clouds so unless we run into that one Konoha kid that can paint birds, we’re fine.” 

 

Deidara sighed before shaking his head, “I mean, won't the chakra exertion from her have sensory types looking up at us? I have faith in your plan, but last thing we need is the main part of the army discovering us just yet, hm.” 

 

“He has a point, M’lady.” 

 

“Shut up the both of you, just have faith in my pl- Woah!” Miko ducked when something shot by her head, “What the hell was that-.” 

 

“Hold on!” Yukina pulled up, soaring higher than either of them were used to; however the attacks continued before they even saw who was responsible; both their stomachs dropped. 

 

“You have to stop me.” A familiar voice called out

 

Miko felt her throat tighten at the sight of the person in front of them.

 

“What the hell is going on...” Deidara whispered, his eyes tense as looked over between Miko and the other person. 

 

“Y...You’re supposed to be  _ dead _ .... We buried you...I made sure you had a proper send off...” Miko clenched her fists. 

 

“Konan...”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Deidara, I need you to get out of here and find Itachi and Saiya, tell them what’s going on-.”  _

 

_ “I can't just leave you alone to fight her! This is an air fight, I can take her, you go ahead, hm!”  _

 

_ “This isn't up for debate! Get going!”  _

 

_ Deidara grabbed her shoulder tightly, having her face him; he could see the hint of fear in Miko’s eyes covered up with anger and determination. There was no way to change her mind, he felt his stomach twist at the thought of leaving her but one of them had to send word to the others.  _

 

_ “You better come back to me, you better stay alive and see through to the end of the war!” He pulled her in close, their lips colliding. He pushed all of the love he had for her into the kiss, “You need to live, I’ll kill you if you die here, hm.” Deidara’s voice was low when he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, “You hear me?”  _

 

_ “Loud and clear, sunshine.” Miko gave a faint smile, pulling away from him before he stepped off Yukina’s back, “I’ll drag your ass back from the dead if you die!” she yelled before turning her attention back to Konan. _

 

Deidara was on the back on one of his fastest clay birds, speeding through the forest. His mind was going a mile a minute before he saw a extremely familiar head of red hair. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be easy at all. He immediately turned the bird around and launched his his attack, catching the other off-guard; blowing him up with no problem. What he wasn't expecting was the person reforming in just moments after. 

 

“I thought that was you, brat.” Their voice was monotone, just like it was just over a year ago. 

 

Deidara stayed on his bird, staying several feet above ground to keep a good distance.“Long time no see, my man. Looks like the dead can rise after all, hm.” 

 

“It seems so, I’m surprised you’re still alive. You always seemed like one to die young.” 

 

“I remember you saying something like that years ago, hah! However, I have a few goods reasons to live, and someone important to me I made a promise with, hm.”

 

Deidara gave a wide grin, shoving both his hands into his clay pouches, “I think its time to put our art to the test now, don't you, Sasori?” 

 

“We both know who wins this battle, brat. Eternal always will be better.” Sasori reached into his sleeve, pulling out a scroll to use. 

 

* * *

 

“Aren't those Deidara’s explosions?” Saiya stopped, her brows furrowed at the sounds in the distance. 

 

“It’s either him or someone else who uses his Explosion style.” Itachi stopped not too far from her. 

 

They were travelling quickly through a forest, heading straight into the secret entrance to Kabuto’s lair. Itachi knew he would used a forbidden jutsu, he saw many people previously thought dead become reanimated. So far, none of them had noticed either of them which was a good sign. However, he felt dread settle into his stomach. There were two people coming their way. 

 

_ Fire Style: Great FireBall Jutsu! _

_ Wind Style: Gale Wind! _

 

“Move!” Itachi called out, however Saiya didn't. 

 

_ Water Style: Raging Waves! _

 

Instead she performed several hand signs before inhaling, a great ball of water immediately spewing from her lips and putting out  the giant boosted fireball in front of her.

 

“Show yourselves! Now!” She called out, wiping the remaining liquid from her lower lip. While, yes, Saiya was a medical nin, she knew she couldn't just rely on Itachi if there was two people coming after them. 

 

“It’s a shame you don't remember who I am, sister.” A very young voice called out, causing Saiya’s blood to freeze. “You’ve gotten so big...and yet here I am, frozen in time.” 

 

A very young girl, no older than 12 walked out into the open; clad in a red short kimono, the left sleeve purposely missing, a tanto strapped to her back, and a snow village headband around her neck. She had dark brown colored eyes, long black hair that stopped at the back of her thighs and tied mid way with a yellow ribbon. 

 

“Y..Yukiko?” Saiya felt like she couldn't breath for a moment, a hand going to her chest and gripping the fabric of her shirt. What was going on? Was she trapped in a genjutsu? No, if she was she would have known within moments. 

 

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently, “Saiya... She’s dead, look at her eyes. I’ve heard of this jutsu before, its the  _ Impure World Reincarnation _ jutsu. Lord Second and Orochimaru used this jutsu, however they both are dead as far as I know.” 

 

She shook off his hand before jumping to the ground, now just feet away from the reanimated child, “I..I’m so sorry, it was my fault-.” 

 

“No, its not. You're not the one who disturbed my peaceful afterlife.” Yukiko stepped forward, “However,” her hand moved back to the handle of her blade, “You need to undo this jutsu, you must.”

 

Those words made Saiya’s heart sink to her stomach, knowing she was right. 

 

“Itachi, go ahead and see who else was with her... I’ll handle this alone.” she reached for a kunai, “Get to Kabuto and I’ll meet up with you. Don't overuse your sharingan-.” 

 

Itachi didn't like this but he knew she could handle herself, “Meet me at the rendezvous point then.” and with that he sped off, leaving Saiya behind.

 

He didn't get too far before another fireball headed his way, cancelling it out with his own before stopping. It was moments before he saw familiar red eyes then a clash of kunai between himself and his assailant. His heart stopped for a moment, his Sharingan meeting a familiar pair. He pushed himself away from then, his body rigid. 

 

“I’m sorry it has to be like this, please, Itachi, release me from this.” 

 

“I...Izumi-.” the words made his throat clench. He needed to free her from this jutsu, by any means necessary, she deserved that. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“You look so tired, more than when I was alive. Have you found happiness since we last saw each other?” 

 

Itachi was silent for a moment, his eyes burned but not from using his Sharingan, but tears that threatened to fall, “I...I have, in a new person.”

 

Izumi gave him a sad smile, “Good, I’m glad you have, now defeat me to protect that happiness.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was chasing after someone in familiar clothes; his clan’s clothes. He recognized them, but couldn't exactly tell since their face wasn't visible. Whoever they were, they were heading towards where Kabuto’s lair is and fast, as if on autopilot

 

“Hey!! Slow down!” He yelled, “I said  _ slow down _ !” He activate his Susano’o to grab the other, only for a green Susano’o to smack the hand away, much to Sasuke’s surprise. He only knew of his brother’s. 

 

“So another one of our clansmen has mastered it as well, I expect nothing less from my best friend’s younger brother!” Their voice sounded amused, jovial even, “Its been so long little Sasuke, you’ve grown up.” 

 

Soon it was obvious who he was tailing, the man who was closest to his elder brother, “Shisui Uchiha-.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that surprise ending?   
> bc no one knew about it lmAO


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i regret having this take place during the war arc. Im literally the worst at fight scenes and i had to rewatched quite a bit of Naruto to remember certain scenes and cry over Itachi again--

“Angry, my man? Or shocked that between your death and now, I’ve improved, hm.” Deidara was getting tired, but he wasn't going to show it. This fight was going on for too long and he was almost out of clay already. Sure he had paper seals with replenishment but he didn't want to risk using it all in one fight.

 

Sasori let out an unimpressed laugh, “As if, with this body, I am boundless. I should be asking how you are managing.” Deidara had blown through almost all of his puppets he was supplied with; granted they weren’t of his own creation so he expected as much. There wasn't much he could do if this came up to close combat; even alive he wasn't the best at it. “It appears that you are low on clay and energy.”

 

“As if! I can keep going!” Deidara popped a food pill into his mouth, grimacing at the taste before flying straight forward at his previous partner. He used the clay bird he was on as a distraction as he released a sword from a seal he had on his wrist.

 

While the other was moving back to avoid the explosive, Deidra came up from behind and thrusted the blade through Sasori’s chest, forcing him down to the ground and pinning him there. A loud grunt left Sasori's throat before he tried to lift himself off the ground; however, Deidara sat on his back, using all his body weight to keep him there as he caught his breath. Sure, sitting on your enemy was a childish move but he had Sasori in a good spot while he was impaled, it was a good temporary solution.

 

“You’ve changed Deidara.” Sasori started, catching the other off guard, “Tell me, what has happened over the time I’ve been dead?”

 

Deidara pursed his lips, “I lost both my arms at one point, gained a new partner when in the Akatsuki, and found someone worth risking my life for. We don't have deep art discussions like we did but, they give me a different perspective, hm.”

 

“What kind of perspective? You’re never one to change your aesthetic.”

 

A laugh left Deidara, “Eternal things can be fleeting, and vice versa. It’s all about perspective and who you share it with. There are times where I think I’ve hit a roadblock with my art but then something clicks and I think of something else. It’s strange isn't it? I want to spread my art with the newer generations and see what they can do with it, hm.”

 

“You’ve grown up from that loud mouth brat I once knew.” Sasori let out a faint laugh, which shocked Deidara, “It’s strange, you were always stuck in your ways like I was.”

 

“It’s called growth, my man. It happens as we get older. I guess over the last year after getting out of the Akatsuki and getting past old grudges, I was able to better myself, hm.”

 

“Deidara.... In my home village, deep in my grandmother’s workshop, there are several scrolls; puppetry scrolls. I want you to get them and pass them onto the future generations for me.” As Sasori spoke, Deidara noticed his body started to lose color and begin to crumble. Deidara immediately jumped up, thrown off at what was happening when Sasori’s body started to produce light.

 

“It’s strange, I feel oddly at peace leaving things like this.” Another faint laugh left Sasori before his soul suddenly lifted from his reanimated body. “What’s with that sad look brat, here I thought you would have been happy to see me go.”

 

“I don't know what you mean, I’m glad to see your face leave. Good riddance, hm.” The slight crack in Deidara’s voice made it obvious that he would, in fact, miss the other, “Do me a favor, and keep an eye out on me from here on out, my man, alright?”

 

“I’ll think about it, brat.” And with that, he was gone. An ash covered corpse was left where he was at, Deidara’s sword in its back still.

 

Deidara sat against a nearby tree to rest for a moment, the fight taking a lot more out of him that he was expecting.

 

* * *

 

 

Simultaneously healing yourself and fighting was easier said than done. Then again, Saiya wasn't exactly fighting back as she was defending herself from Yukiko. She couldn't bring herself to; Yukiko was what she considered her biggest failure as a medic.

 

“You need to fight back, you can't keep deflecting and dodging.” Yukiko sounded distressed, pushing herself from a tree branch to attack Saiya once more. “You know me, you know my weaknesses. You know what to do, what is stopping you?”

 

Saiya used her kunai to block her sword, shoving her away. “I _can't_! I just can't bring myself to kill you-”

 

“I’m already dead! I died years ago Saiya! Please, do you think I would hold back if our roles were switched?!” Yukiko yelled, her small hands tightening around the handle of her sword, “You have to! I don't want to kill you! My brother and Miko cares about you still! I don't know if she’s around but you have to take me down!” Tears poured down her cheeks, “You have to...”

 

Saiya lowered her head, “ _I know!_ ”

 

“Then... why are you crying?”

 

Saiya put a hand up to her face, not realizing that she had started to cry as well, “I...I don't know.”

 

Silence enveloped the both of them, the wind blowing. The sounds of explosions in the distance, and there was no sign of life outside of the two of them. Neither of them spoke for a while before Saiya opened her mouth.

 

“I have to use _that_ , right?” It wasn't a very well known jutsu she knew, it was one that Yukiko taught her from when they were young. Saiya wasn't meant to learn it, it was a clan secret, but this was necessary.

 

“You’ll be able to free me. Remember, aim directly for the heart.”

She gave a nod before disappearing from sight, immediately after pinning Yukiko down to the ground with her knee to her back and foot to the back of her head. She performed several hand signs before clapping her hands together; one of which began to glow a bright red. .

 

_Forbidden Art: Spirit Removal!_

 

The jutsu itself was a clean way for assassinations from the Tsuwakuro Clan of the Yukigakure. It forcefully removed the soul of a person. While it required a great deal of chakra, it was hard to trace back the kill to anyone. It was physically taxing as well due to the fact that the person that it was being performed on could fight back the pulling.

 

“If you see my big brother, tell him I love him okay? I know he probably misses me... and tell Miko too-.” Despite trying to get from under Saiya, she was happy that she would be set free. None deserved to have their eternal rest disturbed by a crazed madman.

 

Fresh tears went down Saiya’s face before thrusting her hand into her back, using all her strength to pull back what appeared to be the soul of the child along with a kunai with a tag attached, “I...I will I promise.”

 

As the soul was being pulled out, the color from her body began to drain as it started to crumble, “Make sure you take care of yourself, find happiness and love okay? Keep Miko outta trouble and learn how to cook good food! I bet everything still tastes bland!” Soon her soul was fully freed from the body, a soft smile on her face, “I’m always watching over you and Miko too, and my big brother as well.” And with those parting words, she vanished.

 

“I’ll miss you, we’ll both miss you Yukiko.” Saiya removed herself from the body. She sat down near a large rock before pulling her knees up to her chest. It was over, she did it, but she felt the hole in her heart had gotten bigger than it originally had felt.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you died nine years ago, I remember other members of our clan accusing Itachi-.”

 

“Oh, no I am dead. I was reanimated from the looks of it, you know, your brother is pretty smart.” Shisui stopped for a moment, “Who would have thought he would implant my sharingan into a crow sealed within the kyuubi,”

 

Sasuke didn't say anything, unsure if he should tell Shisui that he killed his older brother.

 

“Anyways, I have a mission to complete. It was great seeing you Sasuke.” Within a flash Shisui was face to face with the other, patting the other’s head before making his move and heading towards Kabuto’s lair.

 

“Wait-!” Sasuke started up his chase once more, “I need you to tell me the truth about what happened to you all those years ago!!”

 

“That can wait! I need to end this jutsu before something is reanimated that should stay dead!” Shisui turned his head for a moment with a smile on his face before turning back, “You’re more than welcome to join me Sasuke!”

 

There was something behind that smile that Shisui was hiding, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he followed after the other. Just what was he hiding from him? Why was he heading in this direction in the first place?

 

It wasn't long before they were in a cave, coming face to face of what Kabuto had become.

 

* * *

 

 

Miko was definitely out of her element while fighting in the sky, maybe Deidara was right. However, she felt as if she _had_ to take down Konan.

 

“Yukina, I’m going to get her down to the ground, after that, you get out of here.”

 

“But Milady-”

 

“Yukina, this isn't up for debate, one of your wings are hurt and last thing we want is you being unable to fly anymore.” Miko hissed before performing hand signs, inhaling deeply before expelling extremely icy water and dousing Konan with the liquid, which froze on contact and immediately caused Konan to fall from the air.

 

Right as she began to fall, Yukina dove down, getting Miko closer to the ground before she disappeared, “Please be careful Lady Miko!”

 

“I make no promises!” Miko replied as she performed another set of hand signs; a katana made of pure ice forming in her hands. She showed no hesitation as she swung the sword down on Konan’s neck; decapitating her. Miko knew she was going to reform within moments so she had to think of something fast. A paper bomb would be too easily removed, she could turn into paper for god’s sake. Fire? No, no that was a terrible idea.

 

Miko hopped back several feet as Konan began to reform, “You need to seal me away, either that or you need to figure out how to incapacitate me.” Konan said calmly, getting back up to her feet once fully healed.

 

“You think I haven’t thought of that?! I don't know any sealing jutsus that would help with this sort of thing!” Miko rubbed a hand over her face, “I knew I should have looked into sealing stuff before this war-.” She performed another set of hand signs right as Konan charged at her, a flurry of paper kunai and shuriken heading straight for her.

 

She didn't have enough time to deflect them all, a few embedding themselves into her thigh and stomach. Once Konan was close enough, Miko took her ice sword and cut her down once more, this time through her middle. She moved to a distance once more, it quickly becoming apparent that she was running out of ideas. There was only so much she could think of. Well, there was one idea, but she wasn't too sure if it would actually work.

 

Once again, Miko began to perform hand signs for a jutsu; clapping her hands together then pulling them apart when a ball of water formed. Right as Konan stood back up from being cut in half, Miko threw the ball; it exploding and immediately encasing the other in a thick sheet of ice. Once Konan was frozen, she immediately started to perform a second set of hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground and several pieces of earth quickly surrounding Konan and encasing her in a thick layer of earth over the ice.

 

“I...I really hope that worked-.” Miko fell to her knees as she ran a hand through her hair before ripping out the paper kunai from her stomach and shuriken from her thigh.

 

It was a few moments before her trap started to rumble before exploding, much to her dismay.

 

“You’ve **_got_ ** to be _kidding_!!” Miko was close to ripping her hair from her scalp as she jumped back, “What the hell else is there?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“The Izanagi is a jutsu that alters someone’s fate, the Izanami decides someone’s fate. Its two of the best jutsu held by our clan.”

 

Incapacitating Kabuto wasn't too much of an issue for Shisui, granted he was now blind in one eye from using the Izanami. Kabuto was just standing there, in a trance as he was under the genjutsu.

 

“Before I make him undo the jutsu and release us all, what did you want to know little Sasuke?” Shisui turned to the younger Uchiha, knowing he was wanting answers.

 

“Nine years ago, what were you and my brother planning.” Sasuke wasn't going to give up the chance to get his answers. “I heard Itachi's side, but I know that you were involved too.”

 

Shisui furrowed his brows, “So you know about the coup your father and the others were planning then? Itachi had his way and I had my way. I was going to cast my Kotoamatsukami on the clan and be branded the traitor but...” he motioned to himself, “Danzo stole my right eye, Itachi saved me and I made my decision right then and there. I gave Itachi my left eye, and from what I could assume, he took matters into his own hands after I left him with a parting gift.”

 

“He slayed our entire clan, leaving only me.”

 

“We had very few choices. Your brother didn't want to do it, but it was either that or the village eliminating us all.” Shisui rubbed the back of his head, “Speaking of him, where is Itachi at?”

 

Sasuke looked away from him, “I killed him.”

 

There was a short pause, “No, I don't think so. Not so say you haven’t gotten stronger Sasuke, but something tells me that he’s still alive.”

 

There was something that was bothering Sasuke after the surgery that he had, Itachi’s body _did_ disappear afterwards. He assumed that Madara either buried him or burned his body to prevent anyone from getting to its secrets.

 

“If you see him, or when you see him mean, tell him that I’m sorry for the path he took to get you and himself to this point of your lives.” Shusui turned his attention back to Kabuto, “I’m going to be releasing the jutsu soon, it’s best you head to the main fight as quickly as possible.”

 

“Why...Why did you two think that it those were the only choices you had?!”

 

Shisui frowned, “There are hard decisions you have to make in this world. Things aren’t black and white all the time, there are so many shades of grey that you don't always see yourself making the best decision for yourself but for others. We loved our village and our clan but we had to make our choices.” He let out a loud sigh, “Itachi’s decision was the harder one to make.”

 

“There could have been another way, there should of been another way!” Sasuke clenched his fists, his shoulders tense as he knew that there could have been another way.

 

“ _Rat, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Boar_ .” With each sign said, Kabuto performed them,  “Maybe there was but it’s too late for it now. _Release_.”

 

With that final word Shisui’s body began to produce a bright light, turning towards Sasuke with his signature smile, “You don’t ever have to forgive the two of us, but remember these parting words; Itachi has always loved you and will love you no matter what you do.” he put a hand on Sasuke’s head, ruffling his hair before his spirit left his body.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't hard for Itachi to disarm and disable Izumi, in fact it was child’s play for him, but keeping her disabled was the hard part. She was a good kunoichi when alive and knew how to get out of unfavorable predicaments. However the fact that she was there and brought back from the dead; a death he caused, made him remember the hard decisions he had to make nine years ago. The look on her face, the words from his parents, the cries of Sasuke when he lied about why he had to do it.  

 

Kunai flew and deflected off of each other, fireballs cancelling each other out; it would be dumb to call it an even fight but it truly wasn't. Itachi had little to no cuts or abrasions. He knew he would have to use his Susano’o to seal her away, but his reluctance was obvious.

 

“Itachi please stop holding back, you and I both know my body won't stop going until I am sealed or this jutsu is released.”

 

Itachi took a deep breath, “I know, I know. It's... **_difficult_ ** being faced with the mistakes of the past.” He wasn't wrong, he wished he made a different choice nearly a decade ago. He  knew what had to be done.

 

It was easy pinning Izumi to the tree with metal cord and several kunai. His eyes hurt when he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, then again, he was still surprised his vision had not waned yet despite the trail of blood leaving his eye. The pain his body felt as his Susano’o manifested was nothing compared to the ache in his heart as his Susano’o pulled the Totsuka sword from the gourd it held in one of its hand.

 

The ethereal being drew its hand back, poised for the strike before she began to glow bright. It was obvious that someone had gotten Kabuto to undo the jutsu. Her body began to slowly crumble.

 

“I want to tell you thank you Itachi for the genjutsu from when I was alive. You made my last moments the best I could ever hope for and could have dreamt of. You made my last moments last over decades and I couldn't ask for anything better.” Izumi gave him a smile, “Please, forgive yourself Itachi. You deserve a happy life. You made a hard decision all those years ago.”

 

“Izumi-.” Itachi’s sharingan quickly deactivated, his throat feeling tight.

 

Her smile widened as her spirit lifted from her body., “I want you to have a full happy life okay? Get married, have kids... live the life you showed me we could have had. Protect the will of fire passed though in our village.” It wasn't long after those words that her spirit left, leaving Itachi in his place.

 

It was quiet, too quiet. Itachi felt like he was going to be sick with how tight his throat and chest felt. He fell to his knees as he gripped the front of his shirt. He didn't realize tears started falling from his eyes until he saw the wet spots on his pants, however he knew he didn't deserve to cry. For a while he remained like so, quiet tears rolling down his face before he sensed someone coming his direction. It was a familiar presence, a presence he trusted.

 

“Are you hurt Itachi?” Saiya knelt in front of him, noting he was nearly unscathed, “How are your eyes?” she placed her hands together, glowing green before she lifted them to his face.

 

Itachi didn't speak for a few moments, letting Saiya check over his being before taking one of her hands into his own. He said nothing, just letting his hand hold hers.

 

“Come on, we need to find the other two. I have a feeling they had a hard time like we did.” She turned her hand in his, standing and slowly pulling Itachi to his feet. The moment Saiya stood straight, a wave of dizziness hit her. She was tired from her own battle but she couldn't stop because of a little exhaustion

 

“You need to rest first before we move.” Itachi steadied her, using his free hand to keep her held up.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m a medic. I’ll take a food pill and I’ll be ready to g-.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

Itachi gave a firm nod, pulling her over to a large oak tree to sit under, “Twenty minutes then we will get going.” There was something else behind Itachi’s intentions, however, sitting didn't sound like a terrible idea.

 

* * *

 

 

The amount of relief that Miko felt when Konan’s soul was released was astronomical. She was rightfully exhausted with too many paper cuts to count. There was so much ice around where she was fighting that it could easily be forgotten that it was fall and not winter when the war was taken place.

 

“I...I am going to personally kill that kid-.” Miko groaned as she laid on the ground surrounded by all of the ice and snow, finding the cold soothing to her sore body before she moved. Granted she shouldn’t be taking a break at that very moment but it was a well deserved break with what she just had to deal with.

 

She rolled over and tore off her tattered detached sleeves, finding them useless now. She hoped this war wouldn’t drag out over the course of years like previous wars did. Then again, they weren’t fighting enemy nations but instead one common enemy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all have no idea how bad my writers block got withthis chapter holy hell. Its longer than what I wanted b u t it's done!
> 
> I honestly am a little sad that the story will be ending soon. However, all good things come to an end.

Deidara made his way to find Miko, already picking up Itachi and Saiya on his clay bird.

 

“She’s okay, don't worry about it. Miko isn't going to let a corpse take her down, hm.” Deidara called out, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over the side of his own bird, “She’s somewhere around here-.”

 

“I see her, but she isn't moving.” Itachi spotted her ice and her laying on the ground, “Oh she just waved.”

 

“Of course she would be laying down. I swear.” Saiya sighed before jumping off the bird from their current height, using the large ice formations to cushion her landing before skidding to her side.

 

“Thank god you’re here, please heal me. I had to fight a woman made of paper-.” Miko groaned, “It was the literal worst fight ever because she could literally turn into paper and avoid _everything_ and I never want to experience that again.”

 

Saiya let out an amused huff before shaking her head, “You big baby.” She kneeled next to Miko before placing her hands over her, getting to work healing her.

 

“First of all, Deidara is the baby, he’s the youngest in our the group-.” Miko huffed, closing her eyes as she let Saiya work.

 

“Yeah yea, and I’m the oldest, your point is?”

 

Itachi and Deidara landed not too far from them, the clay birds on standby.

 

“Good, you’re both okay-.” Miko started to slowly sit up, hissing faintly before letting a sigh of relief, “God that one hurt-.”

 

Saiya nudged her before pulling her hands from her, “So, what do we do now? Head to the main battle or protect the kyu-, I mean Naruto, or find Madara?”

 

“From the sounds and looks of everything, we need to head eastward towards the main battlefield.” Itachi looked off to the distance, “The faster we get there, the better.”

 

“For once, I can agree with him. As  much as we may cause a scene, we need to get this done and over with as soon as possible hm.” Deidara put his arms over his head to stretch, his shoulders popping loudly, “Oh fucking finally-.”

 

Saiya shook her head before she stood up, holding a hand out to Miko to get her to her feet, “Well, is now or never then. We either win and live or die trying.”

 

“Hey, no talk of dying. We are all making it out alive and all going back home together to Ame.” Miko took her hand and stood, giving it a squeeze, “First off, Sai, are you okay? You look paler than usual.”

 

“I’m fine, just a little tired but I’ll be okay.” Saiya popped two food pills into her mouth. She wasn't wrong, she looked pale, even by Miko’s standards who was uncomfortably pale to start with.

 

“Saiya.” Miko’s tone became more firm. She held her hands up for take Saiya, “remember that one thing we used to do as children?”

 

Saiya let out a heavy sigh before placing her hands over Miko’s, “I know, I know.” She closed her eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Itachi furrowed his brows, confused on what they were doing.

 

Miko took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, her palms glowing a faint purple. Saiya matched her breathing pace, the purple transferring over to her palms before dissipating.

 

“It’s an old technique from the snow village. Not many people use it since the snow has cracked down on the use. It allows you to transfer your own chakra into someone else who has been using too much of their own. I have an extreme surplus so we used to do this before our sensei would find out during missions.” Miko opened her eyes slowly, “it takes concentration, a lot of it. It’s not like a healing jutsu or anything but like a partial recharge, though I just gave Saiya quite a bit.”

 

Saiya shook her hands before holding them up to her face to blow into them, “I forgot how cold your chakra could feel-.” She looked better, still tired but not close to falling over again. “Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ten tailed beast. No one ever thought it existed. There were no records of it but here it was, on the battlefield as the main enemy along with the person controlling it; Obito Uchiha. The Juubi was preparing a biju bomb to launch at the Allied shinobi forces, however, they weren’t going down without a fight. Killer B, the Hachibi jinchuuriki, was preparing a biju bomb of his own to divert the trajectory of the Juubi’s bomb while the rest of the allied forces were receiving orders from Shikamaru for a basic earth style barrier to slow it down.

 

If they were all going to die, they were going to die giving their all.

 

However when the bomb disappeared, everyone didn't know how to react nor how to respond when a man with blond hair in a white cloak with flames appeared. However the recoil of the bomb going off miles away at the ocean showed how lucky they all truly were.

 

“Who are you-” Sakura didn't trust him the moment she saw his eyes, he was a reanimated corpse.

 

“I’m Minato Namikaze,” The man smiled gentle, “Don't worry, I’m an ally.

 

Naruto had no hesitation when trusting him, knowing exactly who he was, “You a little late dad, aren't you?”

 

Minato gave a lighthearted laugh, “I didn't mean to Naruto. By the way, your friend is coming, and a few others as well.”

 

Naruto knew that he meant Sasuke but others? Who else could there be?

 

Within moments the other three previous Hokages made their appearances as well, much to shock of everyone. Soon their spirits were lifted, realizing they were all allies to them for this war.

 

Soon the four split up, putting up a barrier around the Juubi. It was amazing to see them all immediately get to work but also keep the tailed beast in one spot. However before anything else could be done, Sasuke appeared, causing immediate unease among the leaf shinobi who knew him.

 

Sasuke knew the stunned and angry reaction to his appearance was to be expected, the only ones not having an adverse reaction being his previous teammates. It was... Interesting to say the least and with everyone assembled, they were ready to go in.

 

“When this is all over...I will become Hokage.” Sasuke stated, getting shocked reactions from those around him.

 

Just moments after he said those words, four people landed hard on the field in front of them. Everyone went silent. No one knew if they should flee in horror or try to apprehend three of the four people that just appeared.

 

“It’s good to know my dear little brother has dreams to become Hokage.”

 

“You know, I owe you 100 ryo for being right about the statue Deidara.”

 

“I told you, hm!”

 

“Instead of bickering, let’s get to the task at hand.”

 

Saiya, Deidara, Miko and Itachi stood tall as they looked over the crowd of now shocked and now fearful Allied Shinobi.

 

Immediately several Amegakure Shinobi were kneeling before Miko, relieved to see her.

 

“Lady Snow, it’s great to see you made it here alive and well.”

 

“How many casualties have we suffered?” Miko had ignored the stares their way, “How many of our own have lost?”

 

“Not too many my lady, the preparations we made was more than adequate.”

 

Relief spread through Miko’s chest before she smiled, “I’m glad. Send word to our medical unit to start healing as many field shinobi they can, if they are not on the field, tell them to come to the field at once. Doesn't matter what village they are from or if they were an enemy in the past, today we are all one people.”

 

“Right away!” immediately after the shinobi kneeling disappeared to carry out their orders.

 

Itachi turned to Naruto as he stood, “Take a break Naruto, you’ve done quite enough.” His voice was gentle, which threw many people through a loop. From what they all knew, Itachi was not a gentle person and was extremely dangerous.

 

Sasuke felt a sudden rage when he saw Itachi, he was sure he had killed him. However that rage quickly dissipated. “Itachi...”

 

“Not now Sasuke, we have to stop Madara. I know you have questions.”

 

Saiya shook her head, “As much as we all want answers right now. We have no time to waste.” She walked over to Sakura, who immediately had a look of immediate distrust on her face, “I’m a medic, don't worry.” she lifted her hands to Sakura, healing her injuries. “You are much more equipped for battle than I am. I’ll heal you completely.”

 

Sakura was surprised, she knows nothing about this woman but she knew of her.

 

“Your teacher is Tsunade, the current Hokage. I know about her strength and witnessed it myself. It’s only natural she has taught you the same thing.” Saiya closed her eyes as she focused on her work. It wasn't long before she was done, leaving Sakura in a better state than she was.

 

“Everyone! We have more pressing matters right now!” Hashirama called out, “I will be making openings in the barrier for you all to go in to!”

 

“Deidara, I have a great idea for a collaboration.” Miko grinned at him.

 

Deidara returned the grin, “Is it _that_ , hm?” he shoved his hands into one of his clay pouches as they both made their move towards the barrier encasing the Juubi.

 

“Oh you bet.”

 

Saiya was quick to return to Itachi’s side, giving him a nod before they ran after Deidara and Miko. Soon many others began to run with them, the opening in the barriers being created. Deidara and Miko took to the air, Deidara having enough time to make a C2 dragon. Inside the dragon was large quantities of supercooled water from Miko. Itachi and Saiya fought their way through the now large masses of flesh forming from the Juubi, utilizing their strengths.

 

It amazed people who watched them work;  granted three of the four of them were S-rank shinobi, it was unnerving to see them fighting on their side.

 

Each explosive Deidara set off, thick sheets of ice would immediately cover the spots and prevented them from moving any further. Itachi and Saiya combined their fire and wind styles to spread Itachi’s flames over the top of the Juubi, taking advantage of the immobility of the beast.

 

Soon their attention was to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke; who summoned the Three Way Deadlock.

 

“Is... that a giant slug?” Saiya seemed to shudder, obviously not a fan of insects and bugs alike.

 

A faint snicker could be heard coming from Itachi, “Out of the giant toad, snake and slug, its the slug that puts you off?”

 

“In my defense, they are slimy. I’m not too fond of creepy crawlies.” she had the right to be squeamish, it worsened when she saw Katsuyu disintegrate into a plethora of smaller slugs.

 

Deidara and Miko landed not too far from them, Deidara sending the final part of his dragon in for its last detonation.

 

“Oh my god, are those giant slugs coming our way?” Miko’s voice came out mildly horrified, sharing Saiya’s dislike, “They look so... slimey-”

 

“Its the giant slugs that bother you, not the giant possible man eating snake or toad?” Deidara rolled his eyes, “I’d rather the slugs any d-AHY-!” He tensed up when a mini Katsuyu leaned up against him.

 

Several others repeated it with Itachi Saiya and Miko, the latter two shuddering at the feeling. Itachi was calm as his strength was returned to himself, grateful for Katsuyu’s assistance.

 

“Thank you very much, I appreciate your help.” He gave a faint nod to her, slightly amused at both distressed reactions of Miko and Saiya.

 

Deidara seemed to scowl at the now visible black flames sprouting from the opposite side of the Juubi, “Looks like your brother can use it too, hm.”

 

“I would assume so, those who are related have similar abilities.” Itachi closed his eyes before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. From the corner of his eye he saw the faint glow of another, a different, Susano’o. He made his move in that direction, leaving the other’s confused.

 

Without hesitation, the other three followed after him as backup, unsure of what he was doing.

 

“Stay back! I need to do this alone.” He called out, having a bad feeling of who was.

 

“Itach-!” Miko held an arm in front of Saiya, cutting her off, “Miko what are you doing-.”

 

“I have a real bad feeling that one of us will get in the way and die- Lets just get back to helping the other forces for now.” Miko shook her head before turning heel, “Itachi must have a plan if he’s going alone.”

 

“She’s right, head over to that pink haired girl and help out with keeping everyone alive, hm.” Deidara made another clay bird before he took to the sky once more.

 

Saiya gritted her teeth, looking between the Allied forces and where Itachi was headed. She knew how much physical strain the Sharingan put on the body. The pain and how debilitating it could be if your tolerance wasn't the greatest. She was a medic afterall, she knew the strengths and weaknesses of her comrades like the back of her hand and she knew that if Itachi was going to fight she would have to ensure he wouldn’t die mid-battle.

 

“You all up close! Stop the jutsu on top of the Juubi right now!” Hashirama called out, the urgency in his voice catching Miko’s ear.

 

She looked around for a moment, “Hey! You Suna lot! Blow me into the air!” Miko had a plan in mind to prevent what was about to happen despite not knowing what was going to happen.

 

The Suna looked at her in confusion but didn't question it when she leapt into the air, getting blown up higher to the near top of the Juubi. It wasn't the best idea but there is no other way of stopping someone’s movements outside of freezing them; which is what she was planning to do. The moment she was within a couple meters of Obito’s body, she inhaled before spewing supercooled water at the other, immediately freezing him; but also catching the revived fourth Hokage’s arm in the ice as well. He was so close to slicing into Obito’s body.

 

Minato was surprised for a moment before letting out a breath he was holding. He gave his arm a tug before it broke off in the ice.

 

“Thank god that was close.” Miko sighed in relief, the remaining drops of water on her lip freezing once they hit the ground.

 

It took just moments for his arm to regenerate, “A shinobi from Yuki, I never would hav-” Minato started before being cut off.

 

“I am not from that village, I am Miko Hirokei, better known as Lady Snow to my people of the Amegakure.” She looked over at the now frozen Obito taking several steps forward before reaching into the ice to make sure his breathing had stopped.

 

Minato watched her intently, naturally curious to what she was doing, “If you aren't from the Yuki, how do you possess the ability to make ice without a water source nearby, from what I can recall only the Shiyuko clan can do that-.”

 

“That doesn't matter, what matters right now is the fact he’s stopped and now we have the Juubi to worry about.” Miko pulled her hand free from the ice, “You’ve been dead for what, almost two decades now? Why does my being here have any merit on stopping this war.”

 

Not too far from them, Sasuke landed, his eyes narrowing at Miko as he stepped forward. He knew of her from what Obito told him; he didn't deem her as a threat.“That was disappointing...All that’s left to do is seal the un-reborn Madara and this war is over-.”

 

Right as Sasuke finished his sentence, there was a loud crack in the ice before it shattered. There was a loud rumbling before the beast under them began to be absorbed by the semi-conscious man between them all. All three of them jumped off the beast when it started to ‘implode’ on itself. Unfortunately the amount of hair being sucked in had started to pull all three of them in. Deidara had flown in and grabbed Miko, pulling her securely onto his bird then flying out of there; Naruto reached out and pulled the other two onto Gamakichi.

 

Was...Obito absorbing the Juubi?

 

* * *

 

 

Saiya made sure to keep out of sight and suppress her chakra as she hid while Itachi fought the _real_ Madara. It was daunting to watch it. There was nothing she could do as their battle went on, what could she do? Their clashes sent shock waves and debris flying in all directions, at one point she had to duck out the way as a torrent of flames flew over her head.

 

“I was holding out for Hashirama but you are definitely more entertaining than he was!” Madara almost seemed to cackle as he and Itachi clashed once more, not getting a reply out of the younger Uchiha. “Not much of a talker I see.”

 

“I have nothing to say to the man who is trying to destroy my home and my people.” Itachi pulled a small weapon seal from his sleeve, activating it and a short sword appearing. For a split moment his eye caught Saiya’s and he felt his stomach drop when Madara notice where his line of sight went.

 

Madara looked over before picking up one Itachi’s dread, turning heel and heading in Saiya’s direction; much to bother her and Itachi’s horror. Saiya was smart though, she went underground to hide. However, she wasn't smart enough as Madara easily broke through the solid rock and grabbed onto the back of her shirt before dragging her out.

 

“A little cat has been watching us.” Madara he was almost unimpressed with Saiya’s appearance. “I should get rid of the vermin before it gets in our way.”

 

Saiya hissed as his grip went from  the back of her shirt to bending her arm behind her back at a painful angle. “Don't you know cats have claws?” She was no match for him however, up close he wouldn’t be able to dodge. Saiya focused her chakra into her free hand before turning slightly and swinging upward; cutting open the reanimated Madara’s face, momentarily catching him off guard. Right when his grip loosened for a moment, she made her escape to get away from their battlefield.

 

She _should_ have trusted Itachi when he said to stay back, she _should_ have followed after the others. It was too late now. Once reformed, Madara took advantage of the plethora of broken weapons on the field and went after Saiya.

 

It felt like slow motion to Itachi despte how fast it happened, he ran after Madara as fast as he could; he had to stop the other before it was too late.

 

However...

 

It was too late when he got to them. The scene before him was something he never wanted to see.

 

“I..Itachi... I-I’m sorry-.” Saiya choked out, a familiar pain bloomed through her chest as red soaked the brown fabric. Madara had unknowingly re-enacted her supposed death from just over a decade ago. A broken katana was though the left side of her chest, however this time it was just a bit over to the right to where her scar was.

 

“And for good measure...” Madara let go of the hilt, allowing Saiya to stagger for just a few moments before he sent a charge of lightning though the handle of it. She screamed in pain, within moments she fell to her knees then fully collapsed. Itachi called out her name, however she was unresponsive.

 

“Good now with the vermin gone we ca-” Madara was stopped mid-sentence, looking down at what had impaled him.

 

Itachi didn't speak as his Susano’o manifested, the Totsuka blade from the gourd had been thrusted into Madara’s chest. “My Totsuka blade can seal anything it pierces. Your reign of terror in this war is over Madara.”

 

“ _You pathetic upstart-!_ ” Madara nearly yelled as his soul was forced from his body, “How _dare_ you!”

 

“I dare because you threaten what I hold dear. Be happy it’s not the Reaper Death seal.” Once Madara’s body disintegrated, Itachi rushed over to Saiya, immediately pulling the sword from her body.

 

“Please- _Please_ wake up Saiya.” he knelt down next to her and shook her gently, trying to get some kind of response. She said nothing. She didn't move, didn't speak and there was no signs of visible life from her. Itachi couldn’t live through this again, not another person he held close to his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ Emma_raye for helping me with this chapter! she kicked my but with the writers block I had!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not having this out sooner!  
> Ive been swamped with work bc Black friday :'D
> 
> but here you all go <3

“25, 26, 27, 28, 29-.” Itachi had found a faint pulse, now he was going to try and keep her from dying as long as possible. He kept doing chest compressions, stopping every 30 to perform mouth-to-mouth. However to those were were approaching from in the distance, it looked like a completely different scene when he sat up straight to go back to the chest compressions.

 

He narrowly dodged a flying kick coming his way, thinking fast as he scooped Saiya up into his arms.  He narrowed his eyes at his attacker, only to realize it was Tsunade with the other four kage.

 

“What did you do to her?” Tsunade yelled, “What on earth have you done?”

 

It was obvious what it looked like to those who weren’t there just minutes before. To the five kage watching his every move; it appeared that Itachi had taken out Saiya and was trying to finish the job before he was ‘caught’. Of course the kages themselves looked worse for wear, more than likely they had fought Madara themselves.

 

It wasn't long before the other kage, albeit all in terrible shape, were going after Itachi. Of course, he was able to dodge all of them but with some difficulty, he was heavily on the defensive as he dodged.

 

It wasn't long before anger began to boil within him, not wanting to deal with all five of them. “ **_ENOUGH!_ ** ” his Susano’o nearly instantly manifested, knocking back anyone and everyone near him, “I have had enough fighting, I’ve had enough of lying about everything.” Just as quickly as his Susano’o manifested, it disintegrated, leaving the man cradling Saiya to his chest.

 

Itachi looked ready to break as he looked down at Saiya in his arms before approaching Tsunade. “Please...Please I need you to save her. I’ve given up so much and lost so much in the name of our village.” he kneeled before setting Saiya down in front of her, “I will turn myself in after the war if necessary in return for saving her life.”

 

Tsunade looked at him with disdain, motioning him to step back, “I will make sure you will pay for your crimes Itachi Uchiha.” She waited for him to step further back before having a look over Saiya then getting to work on healing her, a familiar green glow coming from her hands. “What happened.”

 

He looked intently at Tsunade’s hands, activating his sharingan to ensure she wasn't going to pull anything. “I was fighting Madara when she was caught in the fray, he took a sword and...” he motioned to Saiya’s current condition, “I sealed him away after he tried to take her life.”

 

None of them knew how to react at the news of Madara being finally sealed; they were the five Kage, the strongest of their village and yet...Itachi Uchiha was able to do it on his own. There was a reason why he was called a prodigy after all; despite Itachi hating being known as such. It wasn't too long before a pained groan came from Saiya, her eyes fluttering for a moment before opening. Itachi visibly relaxed when she looked around, knowing she wasn't quite out of the woods but at least wasn't on death’s doorstep.

 

For quite a while there was just silence, it was unnerving to be frank. Slowly the hole in Saiya’s chest began to close, leaving almost no scar this time around. Saiya was too dazed to tell who was around her, there was definitely fluid in her lungs and possibly some fried nerves from being hit with lightning.

 

“God- Getting stabbed twice in the chest is the worst-.” She coughed heavily, wincing at the fluid in her lungs. “Who...?”

 

“Don't talk.” Tsunade stated, keeping her focus before pulling her hands away from Saiya. “As promised, you will turn yourself in after we win this war.” She stood up, moving away to allow Itachi to approach.

 

“Of course, a promise is a promise.” He was careful when he helped Saiya sit up, keeping a hand to her lower back. Itachi pressed his forehead to Saiya’s, relieved that she was conscious; the five kage were surprised at the show of affection from him.

 

Saiya leaned into him, finding the gentle contact comforting, “Unfortunately, you didn’t read paragraph 10, line four.” she winced as she took a deep breath, “It states ‘S-Rank criminals, past and, or, present would be absolved of their crimes if they help fight in the war if they hail from the Ame-’.” she gripped the blood soaked fabric over her chest, coughing heavily, “ ‘from the Amegakure or under its protection’. Itachi Uchiha, Miko Hirokei and Deidara of Iwa are all under the protection of Ame and are aiding in this war-...”

 

Itachi furrowed his brows as he looked down at Saiya, “when did-?” He didn't remember reading that clause of the treaty, was it changed before they left?

 

“I’m not stupid Itachi... I knew that after this war the three of you would be held prisoner if something wasn’t done about it.” She leaned her head back, “I’m not letting my childhood friend, close friend and the one I love be taken from me. So I told Miko to add it in since she is the leader of Ame.”

 

Gaara had read the treaty thoroughly but thought nothing of it initially; it was such an obscure thing to have but now he saw why it was implemented, “It makes sense now, I saw it but assumed that those mentioned wouldn’t be here fighting.”

 

Shock, anger, then amusement went through Tsunade; she couldn't believe she was outwitted by someone so young. She saw Saiya had the makings of a great diplomat, “Well played, well played.”

 

“We have a bigger issue on our hands now.” Itachi helped Saiya to her feet, “Obito has become the Juubi jinchuuriki. Right now, the others are fighting but I don't know exactly what is going on. From what I can gather from sounds, they need the support of their leaders.”

 

* * *

 

 

Things had gotten much worse than what any of them were expecting, Sakura was trying to keep Naruto alive as they were being flown across the battlefield on the back of Deidara’s clay bird; Obito had managed to extract the Kyuubi from the boy. They had to get to where Minato was thrown to in order to take the other half of the Kyuubi’s chakra and put it inside of Naruto.

 

Obito had transformed once more, black orbs around him with a monk’s staff in hand. Sasuke was fighting a losing battle at the very moment. Sure he could keep up with Obito, but the Sharingan matched with the Rinnegan was hard to counter.

 

“Why do you fight for a village that forced your brother to slay our clan?! Why fight for a broken world!?” Obito screamed, his truth seeker orb turning into a pointed staff before launching himself at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke activated his Susano’o, pain coursing through his body as he blocked the attack. “I have nothing to say to the man who wants to destroy my elder brother’s dream.”

 

Their clash sent shockwaves through the air, nearly blowing Miko back from the force. With two of the revived kage down, one across the field that Deidara was rushing towards, and who knows where the last one was. Sure, she wasn't the biggest fan of Sasuke’s but she wasn't going to let him just fight this alone.

 

“Hey kid!” She called out to him, gaining his attention before mouthing a idea before Obito could turn. Miko knew the sharingan could read lips and used it to her advantage. He gave her a nod before gaining Obito’s attention.

 

_To slow him down, fill the snow storm with your black flames._

 

It was a genius idea, his flames couldn't be put out my conventional means and she could keep the isolated storm going for as long going to have a cyclone of black fire. If only things had went that way.

 

Obito threw several chakra receiver rods at Miko, one going through her thigh, another through her shoulder, and one though her lower stomach; the first one managing to prevent her from moving. She definitely did not miss the feeling of being impaled what so over. She watched Obito make his way over to Sasuke, she had a really bad feeling about this.  

 

“Leave him alone! He’s just a kid!” She struggled to pull the rod from her thigh, grunting loudly as she tried to yank it out

 

Despite happening so fast, it felt so slow. Obito showed no mercy as he took Sasuke’s sword before thrusting it into his chest.  He didn't stand a chance, it wasn't long before he was on the ground, mortally wounded.

 

“ _Fuck_ -!” Miko hissed as she gave up trying to pull the rod out, “He’s a kid! You didn't have to do that!”

 

“He was a pest that needed to be dealt with. I’ll be back for you shortly, however, I must extract the last half of the kyuubi.”  Obito started bluntly.

 

“He was part of your clan! He was your family!” Miko shouted, “the moment I get free you son of a bitch, I will have your head on a platter!”

 

Obito gave a dismissive, 'hn’ before heading towards the three making their escape. Sure, Miko had no reason to like Sasuke but, she was close to Itachi, she gave a damn about the how older would feel seeing the scene before before her. God, her chest hurt from knowing how much Itachi loved his brother. This wasn't fair, it never was, but it was a war after all.

 

“-ko!! Miko!!”

 

“Who is calling my name?” She craned her neck to try and look around she didn't see anything, but then again, she was exhausted from this war. It wasn't long before she saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming her way, “Sai! Quickly! Get to him!!” She turned her head and looked pointedly at Sasuke.

 

Itachi wasn't too far behind Saiya as they made their way over. He felt his heart stop when he saw Sasuke laying face down, this isn't what was supposed to happen.

 

“Itachi help Miko, I’ll handle your brother.” Saiya’s tone left no room for argument as she pulled several food pills from her pouch and popping them into her mouth, cringing at the taste of them mixed with the blood lingering in her mouth. “He’ll be okay.” she made her way over to him, flipping Sasuke over and getting immediately to work at healing him.

 

“Just pull the one out of my thigh, its at a weird angle that I can't pull.” Miko winced at when she tried to reach for the main rod preventing her movements, “Be careful though, it inhibits chakra. You might have to use your Susano’o to- _Holy shit_ a warning next time would be appreciated!” she cried out as Itachi yanked out the rod in her thigh. It took a few moments of steeling herself before moving to yank out the other rods.

 

Before Itachi could step towards Saiya and Sasuke, Miko grabbed his arm, “Just stay back and wait, trust her. We made it this far because of her.”

 

He was silent for a few moments, his eyes trained on Saiya’s glowing hands which were getting faint in color before getting bright again. “She’s overdoing it and going to collapse soon...”

 

“I got it.” Miko took a few moments before she made her way over to Saiya, hissing as she kneeled down across from her, “I hope you like the cold Sasuke.” she closed her eyes for a brief moment as she concentrated. The faint blue markings around her eyes began to grow and reach down to her arms in angled lines, as if her skin was ice breaking.

 

She opened her eyes, a faint glow came from them as she held her hands out over Saiya’s, “And I hope you’re ready for freezing hands Sai.” She grinned, misty breath coming from her lips as she spoke.

 

Saiya obviously cringed at what was about to happen, “God I hate this so much.” she bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Miko’s hands place over her own, “I appreciate it but god there’s a reason why I never went back north.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you hated the cold.”

 

The silence between them all was stressful. Saiya was insanely talented, bringing back not only Deidara but Itachi as well from the brink of death on her own with no help. However neither of them were stabbed through their chest like she or Sasuke was. It was a delicate process of course, but they didn't have the luxury of a hospital or even a basic med kit. She couldn't care less about Sasuke; but the fact he was important to Itachi, made her want to save him.

 

It wasn't long before the hole in Sasuke’s chest was closed; he was breathing and his heart was beating, but he hadn’t woken up yet. Both Miko and Saiya pulled their hands away; Saiya pulled her hands back to her lips, blowing into them to try and warm herself up. Miko stood up, seemingly unfazed by the cold her body emitting.

 

“Its just a matter of time before he wakes up now.” Saiya rubbed her hands against her arms, still freezing cold. “If he wakes up, the shock might have put him in a coma-.”

 

Soon all eyes were on Sasuke, wondering if he was going to wake up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can't this thing go any faster?!”

 

“We are literally going the fastest we can! Nothing is faster than this bird, hm!”

 

It was a literal race against time for Deidara to get them to their destination. He turned to look back, pressing a few buttons on his eye camera to zoom in behind them. Obito was on their tail. Deidara knew within just seconds the other would be on them, he had to think fast.

 

“Hold on! We’re going high!” Within seconds the bird dove straight up, Deidara took a large chunk of clay out of his pouch before ‘eating’ it. A Karura wasn't the greatest idea but as far as Deidara could see, they were far away enough so that no living thing would be decimated at least.

 

“What are you doing?!” Sakura had a grip on the clay bird and the other on Naruto, her eyes looking up at Deidara in horror when he ate the detonating clay.

 

“Making a masterpiece, hm!” He performed the necessary hand signs before leaning over the edge of the bird, a projection of clay leaving his mouth and quickly turning into a giant version of himself. He wiped the clay filled drool from his chin, making sure Obito was in range; this was going to be a stressful fight coming up.

 

Once he was in range, Deidara detonated the giant bomb and watched it disintegrate into nothing. However, due to Obito being partnered up with Deidara under the guise of ‘Tobi’, he knew how to counter Deidara’s Karura.

 

“Shit- We better find the 4th Hokage fast, hm.” He watched as Obito created a blanket of electricity over his own body, completely nullifying the bombs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and I hope you had a great thanksgiving!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is just getting more and more wild and things are just getting crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a lot out of me to get this chapter out orz-  
> I promise I'll try to get back on my two week schedule the minute I can-

In the distance the Allied Shinobi forces watched Saiya, Miko and Itachi waiting around a ‘sleeping’ Sasuke. They were talking among themselves, thinking about their next plan of action. Soon they were joined by the third and second hokage. Saiya and Miko’s disdain for the third was obvious from the side eyes they were giving him. Of course, he noticed it.

 

“Lord Second, can you transport me over to where Naruto is? Sasuke hasn’t woken back up and I worry about Naruto not getting the other half of the Kyuubi-.” Itachi was more than willing to work with the two kages.

 

Tobirama had an immediate distrust of Itachi, more or less due to his prejudice towards the Uchiha family and any of its members. “Why exactly should I do that? Just because you sealed Madara doesn't mean you can stop the Juubi.”

 

“Thats exactly why Itachi should go. Listen, leave your bullshit hate about the Uchiha’s at the goddamn door, he has done **_everything_ ** for **_your_ ** stupid village. The least _you_ can do is give him the respect he deserves!” Miko was very vocal about her dislike of the two kages, “If your stupid hate for their clan didn’t push them to the edges of the village this entire war could have been prevented!”

 

Hiruzen stepped in, wanting to keep the  peace. “Now calm down there is no need argue, we must stay focused on the task at ha-.”

 

Saiya stared down at the man, eyes hard and cold, “You don't even get the right to _speak_ after everything you caused. You aren't blameless either.” It wasn't often that she was angry, but the way he went about everything when alive was unforgivable.

 

Before Saiya could get another word in, her eye caught movement from Sasuke. There was something different about him, she could sense it.

 

“Welcome back to the world of the living, starshine. Enjoy your nap?” Miko looked over at him, amused almost.

 

Saiya stepped over to him, noticing his left eye was different from before, she held her hand out to him, quickly pulling him to his feet, “now that you're awake, we can send you and Itachi-”

 

“I'm going alone.” Sasuke turned to Tobirama, “Lord Second, can you teleport us?”

 

“I only have enough energy to send one person.” Tobirama stepped towards him, “My marking is still on Minato, I can get you there but there will be a slight delay.”

 

“That's all I need.” Sasuke said cooly, almost as if he knew that's was what Tobirama was going to say.

 

“Sasuke...” Itachi called out to him, “Don't hesitate.”

 

There was a short silence, the corners of Sasuke’s lips quirked up, “Don't worry, I won't Itachi.” Moments after he vanished, Tobirama having placed his hand on his shoulder and teleporting him away.

 

Once Sasuke was gone, Saiya turned to Itachi, giving him a look, “How do you feel?” She knew that he was overextending himself with using the sharingan as much as he was. “You too Miko, what about you?”

 

Both said people looked at each other before looking at Saiya, “Are you really in the position to be asking that Saiya? You look like hell.” Miko placed a hand on her hip, motioning towards Saiya with her free hand. “I’m fine if it isn't obvious, I’m healed up and the ice is stopping any external bleeding.”

 

“You should probably rest, you’ve done a lot today.” Itachi was right; between healing not only herself, but also Miko, Deidara and even himself, she should be suffering from chakra exhaustion. He could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't going to listen. “I feel fine but you almost _died_.”

 

Saiya did look herself over, between the torn clothing and massive amount of blood on her chest, she more than likely did look like hell. She could feel the sweat and grime on her body from the last 24 hours, she looked worse than the other two that’s for sure. “I’ll be fine. Once everything is over, I’ll take a week’s rest to give you peace of mind.”

 

Miko shook her head at her response, “Saiya, I love you, I do, you’re basically family to me, but if I have to throw you at the other field medics to get you to rest I will.”

 

Now that made Saiya raise a brow at her, “Are you really going to tell me what to do? Miko, I am fine. Tired?  Yes. Emotionally and mentally exhausted? Absolutely.” she crossed her arms, “I have enough energy to finish this war before we all rest.”

 

Right as Miko was going to try to argue her point once more, Itachi stopped her, “She won't listen, we should get going to the other side of the field and assist the others.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get us over there.” Miko bit into her thumb, drawing blood, then slamming her hand down on the ground. She summoned a large grey horned owl.

 

The owl itself was in the middle of preening its feathers when it realized where it was. Within moments there was a loud angry screech directed at Miko, who noticeably shrunk immediately after.

 

“I know I know! I’m sorry! Look I promise I won't-” Miko was trying to explain but then was interrupted by another angry screech. “ _I know!_ I will get you a deer this time as payment please!” There was a third screech before Miko sighed heavily, “Okay fine, three deer!” That seemed to please the owl. It leaned over to bump it’s beak into Miko’s head before lowering itself closer to the ground.

 

“Do I want to know why?” Saiya watched Miko rub her head.

 

“No- just... get on so we can get moving.” Miko sighed heavily, hopping up on the back of the owl, “Or Riku’ll charge me more for summoning him-.”

 

Itachi raised a brow before hopping up, then Saiya following suit. It was so different than one of Deidara’s clay birds; it was soft, and large feathers to grab onto rather than using chakra to keep their feet planted. When the two revived kages got close to Riku, he screeched at them; knocking them back.

 

“Oh yeah, I guess he doesn't like the dead,” The smugness in Miko’s voice was obvious, “Have fun boys.” She gave a wave as Riku’s wings flapped and took to the sky.

  


* * *

 

 

It was definitely weird fighting side by side with Gaara, when did he even get to this side of the battlefield? Either way, that wasn't important as Deidara realized he was dangerously low on clay and couldn't find his replenishment seals. He couldn't waste time trying to find them while trying to keep Obito from Naruto and Minato. It was going to take time for him to reabsorb what chakra Minato had to give him.

 

Deidara was doing his best to dodge every attack, using himself as a distraction while Gaara protected him with his sand. It wasn't long before he was incapacitated, being thrown across the field with his hand mouths out of commission. Soon Obito, absorbed the budding chakra fruit growing from the ground, stem and all.

 

His next transformation sent a chill down everyone’s spine. He now wore a long cloak with a curved horn like mass over his forehead. It was unsettling to be frank. He still had his staff had more black orbs; he looked more human but still was ghost white.

 

It wasn't long before Might Gai made his appearance to take down Obito. It was going well until he started to use the Izanagi, Gai was doing his best up until he opened the eight gates. The fight was mind blowing to say the least. Whoever fought him in the past obviously got lucky.

 

Lee and Gaara were on the offensive when Gai was down, his body blackened and slowly crumbling.

 

“I will admit, I were not the Juubi jinchuuriki with the sharingan and rinnegan, you might have killed me.” He raised his hand to Gai’s direction, “May the world know you, in fact, are the pinnacle of taijutsu perfection-” Within seconds an orb shot out, aiming for the incapacitated man.

 

However...It was kicked away by a familiar orange clad boy.

 

There was something different with Naruto, he was calmer than what he usually was. He walked over to Gai and placed his hand over his chest, preventing his demise before turning his sights on Obito.

 

“You know, I really hoped I could talk you out of this.” he spoke, “We could end this right now and prevent anymore deaths.”

 

“There is no point to a world where people are torn from those they love. Where people die without doing what they wished.” Obito stared down at Naruto, having no sympathy for those who have died, “You of all people should know that, 17 years ago you lost your parents, your pathetic father over there couldn’t protect you or your mother and you witnessed how ugly the world truly is as even your own village turned against you. Do you really think all those people changed?”

 

There was a short silence from Naruto, obviously he could clearly remember every villager who treated him like he was less than dirt but he could also remember every single person soon coming around and acknowledging him with every achievement he made from saving the village from Gaara when he was a kid, to his fight with Pain just months prior.

 

“Words are cheap for a man who hid behind a mask.” Sasuke was suddenly at Naruto’s side, “Naruto... You know what to do, right?”

 

“Yeah-.”

 

In the distance Sakura was quickly making her way to Deidara, normally she’d let him rot but he had helped and had protected her when they needed to get to Minato. He was definitely more annoying than Naruto but he didn't deserve to be left injured after risking his life.

 

“Oi! Over here!’ Deidara called out, spotting Sakura’s pink hair in the distance. “Have the other’s made it over yet, hm?” He was laid up against a wall, obviously exhausted from the war but ready to keep going.

 

A weird relief hit Sakura as she landed near him, “Not that I know of yet, can you move?” She started to check over him. His hands were weird, she never noticed them before, granted a year ago they were enemies and she’d kill him in a heartbeat.

 

Deidara shifted around, “For the most part my legs are fine, my biggest concern are my arms. I need my hands in particular for my art.” His arms were in pretty bad shape, “You would think after losing both arms at one point, I would be more careful.” he couldn't hide the laugh bubbling in his chest. He was unusually good spirited at his current situation. “Look, I know what you’re thinking, when you lived the kind of life I have, you take your laughs when you can, hm.”

 

Sakura only gave him a weird look as she worked on his arms, “Why are you helping us in this war? I thought that man there was an ally of yours.”

 

“Was, I harbor a pretty strong hate for the Uchiha since Itachi kicked my ass once but I never let my hate get to the point where I let a delusion of a world wide genjutsu become my end game plan.” Deidara winced when her hands reached where his arms were stitched together, “I have a new found respect for Itachi, I’ve stewed in my hate long enough to where I can ignore it but that bastard Obito is the cause of a lot of shit and almost killing Miko.”

 

“I see,” Sakura didn't truly know how to respond as he spoke, it was to just keep his busy as she worked.

 

“Also, thank you for, uh, saving her a year ago-.”

 

“What?”

 

“Miko? The woman with the black hair, you saved her a year ago. I appreciate you not letting her  die.”

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Now that caught her off guard, she had completely forgotten it since she and Miko really only had that one interaction. “Don't worry about that, I only did what as right. It was weird coming across an Akatsuki that didn't immediately attack.” Sakura pulled her hands away from his arms, “That should do it.”

 

Deidara laughed, “She attacked me the minute we met, granted I called her short so I had it coming, hm.” he moved his arms around, flexing his hands as he grinned, “Perfect.” he reached into his back pouch and pulled out two paper seals, releasing them and two large lumps of clay in his hands. The clay was immediately shoved into his pouches and stood, “Lets get you back to the others, they might need help.” He wasted no time creating a large bird, knowing it would get them to their destination fast.

 

* * *

 

 

“Its taking quite a while to get across the field-”

 

“I will kick you off and make you walk Itachi I swear to god.”

 

“It was just an observation.”

 

"An observation that going to get my heel in your ribs if you don't stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season <3 and I hope to see you all in the new year!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOW  
> its getting close to the end!  
> im excited but nervous that everything written up wont come to a satisfying ending but everything comes to and end one way or another-

“This is getting out of hand-!” Naruto called out, blocking a truth-seeker orb with his own, “We need to end this fast Sasuke-!”

 

“You think I don't know that-?!”

 

Things were slowly getting worse. Mid-fight Obito managed to get the second Rinnegan that he had stored and implanted it in place of his now discarded Sharingan. This was becoming more and more of a problem. He was stronger than the two of them, it wasn't easy to take him on head on without distractions. However it was obvious that he didn't have the best control of the Rinnegan.

 

“We need to get him pinned fast!”

 

Coming from the two furthest ends of the field was Deidara and Sakura, and Itachi, Saiya and Miko; all of them unsure but ready for the next part of the battle. Obito was waiting for them to make their appearance; he wanted to ensure that they all were close enough before he went into the next phase of his plan. He needed to ensure that everyone would be caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi by the time the moon was highest in the sky.

 

Soon Sakura and Deidara landed, Deidara sent the clay bird in at top speed to distract Obito from Sasuke and Naruto, giving them to chance to retreat for the moment.

 

“Where’s Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura got ready to join the fight, “Is he okay?”

 

Naruto nodded, “He’s with Lee and Bushier brow-sensei. Dad’s with him too since he has no arms-.”

 

“You should get out of here, you’ll be a hindrance.” Sasuke was blunt with Sakura, knowing she didn't truly have a way to fight against Obito like he and Naruto did. Hurt shot through her chest but she pushed it down, remembering that they weren’t children anymore and this wasn't the time to let hurtful words reach into her heart.

 

“Oi! If it wasn't for her the kyuubi kid wouldn’t even be alive right now! No other medic can keep a dying body going as far as she did! Give her some respect, hm!” Deidara felt his temper rise. Sure, he didn't know anything about Sakura and she _did_ kill Sasori; but she was a gifted medic and he knew talent when he saw it.

 

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the both of them, keeping his attention on their main enemy, “Where is my brother.”

 

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, “The hell if I know, I’m not his keeper kid.”

 

Before Sasuke could retort a familiar giant owl landed not too far from the four of them, showing Saiya, Itachi and Miko. The owl gave an agitated screech before hitting Miko in the head with its beak.

 

“Yeah yeah I know, ya old coot! Get outta here!” She narrowly dodged another hit before Riku disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Miko rubbed her head before sighing heavily, setting her sights on Obito. “Well, that’s transformation number three today.”

 

“Sage of Six Paths-.” Saiya muttered to herself, “I thought it was just rumor that someone could actually attain it...”

 

Itachi turned to her, his brows furrowed, “How do you know about it?”

 

There was a faint frown on her face before it dropped, “The Tsuwakuro Clan was an small offshoot from the Senju from times past. There was a lot that I learned from their scrolls when I was a chunin before I almost first died. You can't kill him, not like this, at least we can't but-” Her eyes drifted from Obito to Sasuke and Naruto, “Hopefully those two can.”

 

“Its said that anyone who attains the Six Paths has power over all five chakra natures including Yin and Yang release as well. Only the family who started Nishu can attain it.” Miko  made a face, “God, it's like being back in the academy learning history-”

 

“It's good to see you all made it here okay.” Kakashi landed close to the group, almost surprised to see the three former Akatsuki members standing with his students. “I suppose I can ask questions later about all of this-.”

 

“Hey Sai, you still know that forbidden jutsu Kiko taught you when we were younger?” Miko reached into her hip pouch and pulled a food pill out.

 

“Of course I do, her dad threatened to kill me if I ever told another soul how to perform it.” Saiya knew where she was going with her question, “Good times, good times, being threatened with death as a 11 year old.”

 

“Do you think you could pull out the jubi out of him with it?”

 

Confused looks bounced between everyone before all eyes landed on Saiya, who didn't truly know if it could work.

 

“It removes one’s soul but since chakra is connected to one's soul... maybe? I’d have to get close enough to him to try but I don't think I have enough chakra even to perform it... I haven’t had the chance to rest long enough but... Well, if I die, I die fighting for those I love.” Saiya sighed, a faint smile on her face.

 

Her words immediately shot worry through Itachi, what in the world was she going to do? Saiya never divulged any of her jutsus to him or anyone; granted he knew she had a natural water affinity with some wind and extensive medical ninjutsu but nothing that could possibly kill her.

 

Saiya seemed to accept the possibility with ease, knowing sometimes people died and it was best dying for those you cared for than doing nothing at all. Miko and Saiya shared a look for a brief moment, nodding at each other. “I just need him distracted long enough to make my attempt.”

 

“Hey Naruto, Sasuke, think you can get him in a good position?” Miko looked over at the two, grinning, “We might have something that can give you a better playing field.”

 

Of course neither of them knew what she had in mind, but Naruto was hopeful. Miko motioned for them to come closer, giving them the gist of the plan. Obito got fed up with waiting for them, knowing it was now or never to enact his plan. Of course before he could get too far from them, Naruto came in and kicked him down to the ground, creating a sizable crater when he hit.

 

Itachi grabbed Saiya’s wrist, his sharingan activated and catching her in a brief genjutsu before she slipped away, running off with Miko.

 

_“What are you planning?”_

 

_“I need you to trust me.”_

 

_“Saiya please, I don't want to lose anyone else.”_

 

_“And you won't. Trust me and don't stop me. Itachi, you don't have to protect me. I am my own person and know what I’m doing.”_

 

_Both were standing in a inverted grassy field, the battle field they were originally on almost a distant memory. In a heartbeat Itachi could easily make her blackout in the real world but he knew she was right. He had to trust her._

 

_“After this Itachi, no more recklessness from me. I’ll be formally retiring from the shinobi life and be at the hospital full time if I am not with you.” A smile graced her lips, reaching out to hold his hand, “I won't die, I promise.”_

 

_Itachi held her hand tightly as she spoke, “what is the plan?”_

 

Keeping Obito grounded wasn't too terribly hard, it was lining up the pain stage of the plan that was the hardest to do. Saiya was close to Obito, it took just a few seconds to weave a set of hand signs, her hands glowing blue this time instead of red, before getting behind Obito. Of course he easily sensed her and turned to attack. Hand to hand was Saiya’s strong point, despite conventional fighting means her non-conventional style worked well with slowing him down for brief moments.

 

He was getting aggravated, how dare this medic not only slow him down but also manage to keep up with him? Obito was going to put her down for good. It took a firm kick to her side to send her flying into the nearby wall of rock. Something definitely broke when Saiya’s body made contact with the unflinching surface.

 

“I think you’ve run out of chances to cheat death in this life, don't you think?” Obito raised his hand as his staff turned into a spear, “I’m putting you down for good, _Miko_.”

 

‘Saiya’ grinned widely up at him, “So you could tell? A shame really.” Within seconds she latched onto him, her body quickly dropping in temperature. Her body became as rigid as ice it shown that she was an ice clone. “Do it now!!”

 

Obito’s eyes widened as he felt something pierce his abdomen then grip something from deep inside of him. He looked back at who attacked him, it was the real Saiya now. Her hand was deep inside of his lower back, gripping something with as much force as she could muster.

 

“Pull now!!” She ordered, moments later a large orange hand grabbed her and began to pull her back with as much force as possible. It wasn't noticeable at first until she was several feet away from him, she had managed to latch onto some of the other tailed beasts chakra and was holding onto it for dear life as Naruto pulled her back. She didn't know what she grabbed but it was heavy and felt like it was going to rip her arm out of the joint.

 

Several more ice clones of Miko jumped on Obito, doing their best to keep him in place. In a strange way, it _was_ working. Chakra infused ice was a lot stronger than normal ice, and Miko was pumping out as much chakra into her clones. There side effects of using her beast’s chakra was starting to set in, she felt like she was freezing the more she used.

 

Purple surrounded the orange, Sasuke's Susano'o ensuring that Saiya wouldn't be a open target as she continued to pull. Suddenly she flew back, whatever chakra she had in her hand flying back with her. Naruto caught her and pulled her to safety. She looked exhausted as she fell to her knees, unable to catch her breath for a moment.

 

“K..kneel-” she tugged on Naruto's tattered jacket, “quick before he moves-”

 

Naruto was rightfully alarmed but knelt down, letting out a lot grunt when Saiya's hand slammed into his stomach, right over his seal. Whatever chakra she had in her palm flooded into Naruto, it wasn't much as she wanted to give but a portion of both the Hachibi and Ichibi was definitely more than enough.

 

Saiya let herself rest on her hands and knees, too weak to move. Miko’s clones finally shattered around Obito, he was done playing games with them all. This was getting overly tedious. Miko burst from the ground not to far from them, shivering noticeably as she made her way over to them.

 

“I... I'll get her out of here. She needs to get off the field.” The cold was taking its toll on her, she felt so tired and wanted to sleep but had to get Saiya somewhere safe first. She knew the other wasn't going to be able to defend herself in hey current state of exhaustion. Miko herself looked like she was going to collapse herself but there was no time for that.

 

Obito had wasn't about to let any of them get too far. First he blasted them all back, or attempted to but only knocked back Miko and Saiya from Naruto and Sasuke. They were easily caught by Itachi and Deidara once the two were within range. Obito scowled down at them all, flying up in the air as the moon was full and directly over the field.

 

“You both look like hell.” Deidara wrapped his arm around Saiya’s waist, helping her to her feet.

 

Itachi pulled Miko up as well, his eyes narrowing at Obito, “He’s getting ready to do something.”

 

“Whatever it is- I don't like it.” Miko groaned faintly, “I think he’d going in for that endgame-.”

 

For a moment there was a bright flash, a light brighter than the sun blinded almost everyone. In the distance Sasuke used his susano’o to not only shield himself but Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura as well. Sasuke meant to get to Itachi as well but it was too late. Itachi knew what had happened, the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been activated.

 

“Why can't- Can't I move?” Deidara grunted, trying his best to move but his body was paralyzed.

 

Each of their eyes took on the look of the Rinnegan. It was happening. It honestly was up to Naruto and Sasuke to finish everything up and hopefully save them all. There wasn't anything they could do as thick paper like appendages sprouted from the ground and began to wrap around each of them. It was happening all over the continent, no one was safe but those under Sasuke’s Susano’o. Miko felt more tired as she was wrapped up, yes, her mind knew she had to fight but not a single muscle in her body was listening. Itachi tried to use his own susano’o to protect himself and the others but it wouldn't manifest. Nothing was working as they were all put under a forced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
> the next two might take a while-  
> this is ending up longer than expected honestly! Its over 100 pages in the original document!


	16. Infinite Tsukuyomi Dreams pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh BOI If there is one thing I love, its the fact I can skip over the war with Infinite Tsukuyomi lmao
> 
> im also sad that in three-ish chapters this will be over :'D
> 
> So have part one of the Tsukuyomi dreams!!

_ Itachi.... _ A voice called out into the dark.

 

_ Itachi..? _ A voice called out louder to him, it was familiar, who was it?

 

“Itachi?” 

 

He jolted awake, quickly sitting up in his seat? Wait, why was he sitting? Where was he? Why was he in the Hokage’s office? In the Hokage’s chair? Was he in the robes as well? What in the world is going on??

 

Itachi furrowed his brows before looking up at the person in front of him. 

 

“Working yourself half to death before the Chunin exams isn't healthy.” It was Sasuke? He was in causal clotting; the high collar shirt and black pants, the usual Uchiha fashion. “Mom sent me to drop off a lunch for you.” He lifted a box wrapped up in a cloth.

 

Sasuke sauntered over to him, he was seventeen still. He looked happy to be in Itachi's presence, “she's worried that you aren't eating since your supposed girlfriend is finally coming for a visit. Working until the exams start isn't healthy, then again, I can't talk much.” He sat the box down on the desk, “you maybe Lord Hokage who watches over the lands but you have to take care of yourself too.”

 

“Mom? Girlfriend?” Itachi felt a immediate pang pain brewing in the back of his head. “I don't...?” 

 

Before Itachi could finish his sentence, the window to his right opened another familiar face was there. “Good to see you’re awake Lord Hokage.” It was Shisui? “I was coming to speak to you a few things and it looks like Sasuke beat me here.” he let out a fake depressed sigh, only for his eyes to betray him as they remained playful. 

 

Itachi abruptly stood up, alarming the other two, “I... don't understand any of this. What is going on?”

 

Shisui and Sasuke looked at each other, rightfully confused. 

 

“Cabin fever.” Shisui climbed into the window, walking over to Itachi, “Alright, let’s get you out of here for a bit. We can talk while we walk outside and get you some fresh air.”  he didn't give Itachi the chance to argue as he escorted him out of the office. 

 

Konoha was at peace. There was no sign of the war- Wait, what war? The Third Great Shinobi was over in his youth. No, there was something else, another war. He could clearly recall being in the middle of a battlefield; his brother, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and three other people at his side.

 

“-stening? Itachi, really? Are you listening?” Shisui’s hand touched his shoulder, causing the other to jump. “Wow, you really are out of it today. Are you okay?” They were near the local Academy, children were playing outside and when they noticed the trio of men, all of them rushed over, excited to see Itachi. 

 

“Lord Hokage!” They were all so young, so small, so...happy. “What brings you here to day? Are you going to give another lecture?” 

 

When Itachi didn't answer, Sasuke elbowed him lightly, “They are talking to you.” he whispered. 

 

“O-oh. Not today, I’m just..taking a walk is all. How is your training going?” Itachi didn't know how to react to this situation. What in the world was going on? 

 

The children prattled on about how well or terrible they are doing before Iruka rushed out to usher them back inside. 

 

“I am so sorry, Lord Fifth. They get so excited when you come by.” He gave a nervous laugh, scratching at his nose. “Come on everyone, recess is over, time for class again. Tell Lord Fifth your goodbyes.” Many of them protested, wanting to show off their newly taught skills to Itachi but they relented, giving their goodbyes before following Iruka back inside. 

 

“They love you, you know. Everyone in the village does.” Sasuke said off handedly, “People were apprehensive of you becoming Hokage but you proved them all wrong. In just over six years, the village has seen prosperity and a resurgence of pride. Your will of fire has rekindled so many hearts.” he let out a faint laugh, “And yet you still jab me in my forehead.” 

 

Shisui pursed his lips, “You know, I’m feeling generous, lets hit up Ichiraku’s.” He wrapped his arm around Itachi’s shoulder, which caught the eye of several people passing by, but they were used to seeing Shisui like this with their Hokage, after all, he was the right hand of the man. 

 

Their meal was more than enjoyable. Sasuke talked about one of his more recent missions and the preparations for the Chunin exams while Shisui would add on about the villages that were coming to participate. 

 

“The Yukigakure is only sending two teams this year, which is an all time low.” Shisui lamented, “It’s interesting watching their teams since they use ice styles a lot.” He did like seeing new ninjutsu and since the Yukigakure was so detached from the mainland, they always had something unexpected to show. 

 

“Speaking of the Yukigakure, are you finally going to ask her Itachi?” Sasuke lowered his voice, “You’ve been exchanging letters for years with her and meet up quite often when she has an assignment in the village.” 

 

Itachi nearly choked on his food, before he could even get out an answer, Naruto suddenly barged in, throwing himself over Sasuke’s shoulders with a chastising Sakura right behind him. 

 

“Get off! I’m eating with my brother!” Sasuke tried to shake Naruto off but to no avail. It took Sakura forcefully ripping him from the other to free him.

 

“Naruto don't you have a mission to  _ prepare for _ ? An A-rank one at that?” Sakura jabbed him hard in the ribs, “I am so sorry Lord Hokage for Naruto’s behavior just now-.” she bowed her head, forcing Naruto to bow as well. 

 

Naruto struggled against her group but it was obvious that she wasn't letting up. 

 

Itachi turned, a faint smile on his face, “Don't worry about it, it's just how he is. I do wish you luck on your mission Naruto.” 

 

“I won't be here to see how Konohamaru does but he’s gonna do great!” He stood straight, “after all, I taught him my super secret jut-  _ YA-OWCH _ !” Naruto held his head, crouching as an angry Sakura turned heel from him. “It’s... The Rasengan- “ he groaned out this defense. 

 

This was nice, it felt right. There was no fighting, no war, nothing. 

 

“Anyways, I'm gonna get going! I gotta prep for my mission!!” Naruto brightened immediately, saying his goodbyes and running off. 

 

Sakura left as well, citing that she had to get to the hospital to help out Shizune and Lady Tsunade to prepare for the sudden influx of possibly injured genin coming their way in just a few days. Sasuke even got up to leave, even though he was off during the exams, he volunteered as the proctor. Which now left him and Shisui together. 

 

“You know, I'm glad we prevented the coup. We wouldn't have been able to do this Itachi.” he leaned into his hand, a smile on his face, “the peace, the prosperity, you've done wonders for Konoha-” 

 

Itachi looked down at his bowl of ramen broth, unsure of what to say. “Maybe it was all a bad dream after all-” he whispered to himself.

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing Shisui, don't worry about it.” Itachi lifted the bowl up, drinking down the broth, “I think I'll retire for now.” 

 

“So soon? I never thought I would see the day off you going to bed on time.” 

 

There was the Shisui he remembered, it made him smile. For a brief moment he saw a much younger Shisui; a closed hand outstretched to him, a smile on his face and blood trailing down his cheeks from his eyes. He felt sick, violently so in fact. 

 

“Hey are you okay?” Shisui put a hand to his back, “You’ve suddenly gone really pale.”

 

Itachi stood up, putting a hand to his head, “I think I need to lie down.”

 

Something felt off, this wasn't right. None of this was, why was he complacent in all of this? What was bothering him so much? Shisui escorted him home, which was located in the Hokage’s residence building. 

 

“Get some rest, take tomorrow off, the exams are in four days and in two is when everyone is arriving. You should be well rested to welcome them all.” Shisui placed a hand on his hip, “I’ll take over for tomorrow and do any last minute things. Get some rest Itachi.” 

 

“Thank you, I will.” Something felt wrong. He shouldn’t be here, there was something he was supposed to be doing. He opened the door to his quarters, going inside then locking the door. Something felt so off. He took his hat off, looking around the room. It was spacious, not very much on the walls or in the room, then again Itachi wasn't big on decor to start with even when he was young. However there was an entire wall of books, maybe something there would tell him what this world was. 

 

He spend the better half of two hours reading, several books strewn about, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They didn't make sense. Eight years ago he and Shisui not only managed to prevent the Uchiha Coup d’etat but even exposed Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane of wanting to wipe out said clan. It was interesting to read. Not too long after the exposure, Hiruzen took Itachi under his wing and began to groom him to be the next hokage for two years. 

 

This seemed so wrong? He felt deep down that this never happened. He could vaguely recall crying for nights on end after...After what? Where was his train of thought going with that? He let out an irritated sigh before rubbing his temples, what was wrong with him? Soon he sat down near the window, where a crow was resting at. It looked at Itachi, tilting his head before flying off. Not too long after the cow left, a very familiar white owl landed on the window sill, its beak tapping at the pane. 

 

When Itachi didn't open the window immediately, the tapping became more aggressive. It was mildly alarming but Itachi did open the window, letting in the bird. The owl lifted one of its wings, a small note attached to its leg that was hidden by feathers. 

 

“Oh-.” he quickly took the note from its little holder, unfurling it. It was short and simple but it did answer a few questions he had. 

 

_ I can't wait to see you. I hope you are taking care of yourself. I’ll be arriving in a day with my team and the Shimokage. _

_ Saiya _

_ Ps, don't feed Ami, she has already been fed. _

 

Saiya...  _ Saiya _ ! That's right, years ago he saved her during a mission with Shisui. They all were so young and coming across her was sheer coincidence going through Grass country. They managed to get her to a hospital in Iwa before disappearing and avoiding being caught. Itachi ended up sneaking back into Iwa over a month later, wanting to check up on her. 

 

Itachi reached up to give the owl a small head scratch with his finger before she turned and flew out of the window. So Saiya was coming to the chunin exams, it left a warm feeling in his chest. That's right, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

 

Wait, Shimokage? Who was the shimokage? Itachi pushed himself out of his seat and went back to his books. He went through all and any books covering any new possible nations. He soon found what he was looking for: 

 

_ With the joint efforts of not only Konoha but Suna as well, the leadership in the Yukigakure was completely renovated. It documents revealed that previous Daimyo leadership had put into motion a test to gauge the host’s emotional and mental capacity by attempting to kill off her teammates. Saiya Daiko not only survived but helped teammate host Miko Hirokei to expose the twisted plans of the old government.  _ _ With the help of Gaara of Suna and Itachi Uchiha of Konoha, they installed a new government much like how their own villages are presided over. And in doing so, named Miko Hirokei the first Shimokage due to her resilience and work for the truth.  _

 

Saiya had went back to Yuki, she went back and managed to expose the truth. She was alive and well and on her way right now to the chunin exams possibly with her own team. How could he not remember any of this. It was almost like everything he should know was missing or it never happened. 

 

The table in his room was a mess with all the books strewn about, however, he should go to bed. It was dark out, but he also had the day off as well. Sleep did sound good however, which begged the question, which door lead to the bedroom. Well, exploring this place wouldn’t hurt he supposed, it looked like he lived alone anyways. It didn't take long figuring what door went where. Soon he let himself finally go to bed, closing the curtains to the window and laying down. Sleep would probably help with his confusion for sure. 

 

He spent the following day, reading more and more, trying to figure out what was going on. There wasn't much to really find. Any information he found seemed to be normal. There was nothing out of place. Everything had an explanation, everything but his confusion on the world. By midday, he was bored out of his mind, he had eaten both breakfast and lunch, done some cleaning, rearranged his living quarters and was just, sitting in bed with a book. His day was uneventful. He could walk about the village if he wanted, or even stop by his office, however, having a day off was a rarity in itself no matter how bored he was. 

 

It was now dinner time, why didn't he live in the Uchiha compound? Granted it was a fair distance from his office but living in the hokage’s residence was fairly lonely. He sat his book down and sighed heavily, getting up to walk to his kitchen until a knock at his door stopped him. It wasn't too terribly late but he definitely wasn't expecting company.

 

“I’m telling you he’s awake, it’s literally just after sundown.”

 

“We just got into the village, the least we can do is rest.” 

 

“No because you’ve been moping since you sent the owl because you haven’t seen his face in three months.” 

 

“ _ I  _ **_do not_ ** _ mope. _ ”

 

Oh he definitely recognised those voices, he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he opened the door, revealing two very familiar faces. 

 

“Lord Fifth, I hope we aren't being a bother.” Miko said with forced formality, she was in kage robes similar to his own but with pale blue accents, “I came to escort my dear friend and confidant to your residence.” She tried, truly tried to keep composure but let out a faint snort before laughing hard. 

 

Saiya covered her face, mildly embarrassed at Miko’s failed facade. “God I want to die-.” 

 

It took a few moments before Miko let out a faint sigh, a few giggles leaving her as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh, oh that was too hard to pass up.” 

 

“It's good to see you are both well.” Itachi stepped back to let them inside. “You can come inside and relax for a few moments.” 

 

“Oh I can't, I have to speak with Shisui and make sure the two teams we brought don't cause any trouble, oh, and I am meeting up with a certain Iwa nin too.” Miko gave Saiya a small shove forward, “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow when the other kages get here.” 

 

Saiya stumbled but caught herself, obviously she didn't appreciate the shove but let out a faint sigh, “I am so sorry about her.” 

 

Miko rolled her eyes before mouthing something to Itachi.  _ You better ask her tonight, don't chicken out _ . And with that she walked away, humming to herself. 

 

“I swear I’ll end her one day, Shimokage or not.” Saiya took her shoes off, stepping further into Itachi’s residence. “But, it  _ is _ good to see you again.” she reached forward to curl her fingers around his, her touch was always gentle. 

 

Itachi curled his fingers back around hers, pulling her further inside. “Saiya...I have something important to ask you.” He knew what he wanted to ask her, he just hoped she said yes.

 

* * *

 

 

Miko felt a something hit her in the head, it was hard and cold. 

 

“What the-?” she looked around herself. Snow there was snow all around her. Why was there so much snow last thing she remembered was she was in the middle of a battlefield, worn and tired. Why was she surrounded by snow and snow covered buildings. 

 

“You should really have better spatial awareness snowball.” Saiya was standing a distance away, bundled up with a snowball in her hand ready to throw. 

 

This didn't make sense, they were  _ just _ fighting Obito, they were near Kumo’s borders just seconds ago- 

 

“Where..am I?” 

 

“You have to be joking? We’re home Miko, you know, in Yuki?” Saiya dropped the snowball in her hand, “Don't tell me the snowball I threw made you lose your memories.” 

 

Miko looked down at her clothes; it was her usual purple sleeveless kimono, dark blue leggings and shinobi heels. She was also wearing a white cloak but it was currently falling off her shoulders.

 

“Weren’t we just in a war?” She couldn't comprehend why they were in the Yukigakure, they were nowhere near it just moments ago. 

 

“What war?” 

 

“That isn't funny. The Fourth Great Shinobi war! The one against-” Miko was agitated, not at Saiya but at the fact she couldn't remember who they were fighting, “I don't know but we were at war! Me, you, Itachi and Deidara! We were all fighting together with Konoha shinobi!” 

 

Saiya raised a brow at her, putting a hand on her hip, “Have you lost your mind? The last shinobi war happened when we were kids, the Great Third war. We weren’t even apart of it.” She raised a hand to Miko’s forehead, her hand glowing a faint green, “You haven’t suffered any brain damage.” 

 

Miko smacked her hand away lightly, “Saiya, what is wrong with you? You had almost died, we were all a mess.”

 

“You...do realize we’re on our way to meet up with our parents right?” 

 

“Our...parents?” 

 

“Why else would we be back here?” Saiya crossed her arms over her chest, “Not to mention, you’re still a wanted woman, we’re rendezvousing with them. Come on before someone sees you, you idiot.”  she sighed before pulling Miko's cloak back over her shoulders and the hood over her head, “Luckily everyone still thinks I’m dead.” Saiya lead the way to their destination, obviously not too fond of whatever game Miko is trying to play.

 

It wasn't long before they were in what appeared to be a decimated village. The skeletons of old houses were all you could see. It begged the question, why were they here? It seemed so familiar, why was it familiar?

 

Saiya looked around before spotting something in the snow, a rope? “Give me a hand Miko. I can't pull this alone.” she wrapped her hands around it, giving a few tugs before Miko hurried over to help her pull the rope. 

 

Slowly a secret door opened, revealing that the snow on it was fake as it didn't slide off. Under the door was a dimly lit staircase, it went rather far as you couldn't see the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Go first, I'll close the door.” Saiya nudged her forward, keeping an eye out on being followed. 

 

Miko raised a brow but didn't question it, quickly going down the steps. Saiya followed soon after, slamming the hatch closed and quickly catching up. 

 

“Takes me back to our genin days.” Saiya commented, “Days we wouldn't have missions we would explore the abandoned villages, it was so much fun.” 

 

It took a while for Miko to remember that they did used to do a lot of exploring. It was so long ago, over ten years ago really. They’d find places, explore them and mark it down on maps. Those days were filled with innocent fun and dreams, unlike the reality they grew up to know. 

 

“Didn't Yukiko slip once and slide down into a cavern once?” Miko let out a faint laugh, “We ended up finding that nice hot spot for your birthday. Who knew the older villages dug deep enough for them.” 

 

Saiya smiled faintly, “It was a great reprieve from the cold, I loved it so much.” 

 

They weren’t far from the end of the stairs. A large door stopped them from going any further. It wasn't your standard door, it needed two or more people to properly open it via chakra. Sure you could clones for it but not many people could make solid clones. There were two handles that had channels than lead to the door. Inside the door had hidden mechanisms that would move and then unlock the door. 

 

“Wow this is a throwback.” Miko went to a handle while Saiya went to the other, “I remember it took you and Kiko on one side versus me on the other.” she laughed. 

 

Saiya rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hand around the bar, “How were we supposed to know that you had an abnormal amount of chakra?” 

 

Of course, like the child she was, Miko mimicked what she had said in a nasally voice, it was all in good fun. Both women funneled their chakra into the handles, little gears could be heard turning and things were unlocking. It wasn't long before the door opened, groaning loudly from the lack of maintenance. It made the duo cringe hard at the sound, feeling it deep in their bones. 

 

“That... That I don't miss.” Miko mumbled as she and Saiya made their way to walk into the room. 

 

It was a refurbished bunker from the old warring days when the Yukigakure would fight among themselves for land and status. The sudden warmth that hit the two women was more than relieving. Right as they walked in, several party poppers were set off. The room was too bright to see in immediately but once their vision adjusted, several figures could be seen. Itachi and Deidara were there, albeit in snow village clothes. There were who you could assume to be Saiya’s parents from their appearance and a couple who looked like no one in the room. The room itself was big, several tables pushed to the sides of the walls, chairs strewn about, decorations lined the walls with food on one of the tables. 

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” 

 

Miko was rightfully confused, “Birthday...?” 

 

Behind her there was another popper that was set off, courtesy of Saiya, “Happy birthday Snowball.” 

 

“It took you both long enough to get here.” Saiya’s mother walked over to them. Her blonde hair pulled back into a long braid, dark blue eyes welcoming to the two. 

 

“Sorry we took so long mom.” Saiya walked to her, giving the woman a tight hug, “We got side tracked. 

 

“Aunt Aiko...” Miko said softly, which caught said woman’s attention. 

 

Aiko let go of Saiya, only to pull Miko in for a tight hug, “You’ve grown so big, ten years is such a long time.” 

 

Of course Miko hesitated at first before hugging her back as tightly as possible. This couldn't be real. 

 

“Alright, alright, let the godfather through.” Saiya’s father gave Aiko a nudge, getting her to let go so he could squeeze Miko next, “The stories we heard about you, you definitely have become a pretty big ‘threat’ now, aren't you?” he laughed, ruffling her hair. He had short wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Both he and Aiko wore matching clothes, a kimono style top with long pants tucked into their shinobi shoes.

 

Her chest started to hurt as she wanted to start crying, “Y..You know me uncle Haruto, always the troublemaker.” 

 

“There are two people who have been waiting for you, though not as long as myself or Aiko.” Haruto let go of Miko nudging her over to the two other people awaiting for her. 

 

There was a man with shaggy navy blue hair, pink eyes wearing casual snow shinobi clothes with varying shades of light purple. He was tall, the tallest in the room. The woman next to him had short bright orange hair, light blue eyes wearing a heavily layered blue outfit. She was slightly taller than Miko, but not by too much . 

 

“M..Mom...papa-.” Miko’s throat tightened significantly when the two rushed her, wrapping their arms tightly around her. Immediately she hugged them back, unable to hold back her tears. “ _ I’ve missed you so much _ .” 

 

“We’ve missed you too, our little owlette.” her mother buried her fingers into Miko’s hair.

 

Deidara put his hands on his hips, smug about this. “You don't have to thank me for this, it only took a week of searching in the freezing cold for your home village. I may not have parents anymore, same with Uchiha here, but you at least should reconnect with yours, hm.”

 

Miko pulled from her parents’ arms, sniffling as she rubbed at her eyes. “You stupid, gorgeous man-.” She pulled Deidara in for a hug, obviously grateful for what he’d done. “God I love you.” she pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

A wide grin spread over his face as he returned the kiss, feeling rightly compensated for his act of kindness. 

 

“Now that we are back together, Miko, sweetheart.” Miko’s mother started, getting her attention. “ _ What in the world were you thinking young lady?! The council?! Out of the idiotic things you have done! I can understand why you did it, I truly can but you could have told your parents. We  _ **_raised_ ** _ you! _ ” She pinched Miko’s ear hard, earning a loud cry of pain.

 

“Kanna, now isn't the time.” Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, obviously the calmer of the two, “We can have a calming cup of tea and have a quiet chat with her.” 

 

Kanna turned to her husband, eyes narrowed, “You baby her too much. She is a grown woman Shoto, she can handle a little angry lecture.” 

 

Shoto just stood there and smiled while she glared, which softened with a sigh. 

 

“Fine.” She relented and let go of Miko, who immediately hid behind her father while rubbing her ear. It was obvious he spoiled her growing up. 

 

“Anyways, we can all yell at our daughters later, right now we are celebrating a birthday.” Aiko hooked her arm around one of Miko’s, “We tried to gauge what you might still like until Deidara there helped us out since you two worked so close together.” she pulled Miko towards the table with food. 

 

A good portion of the food were her favorites, the rest were things the others could enjoy as well, there was a small cake, some mochi, and other miscellaneous food items as well. It was nice, despite the act three of them in the room were wanted criminals and one of them were supposedly dead; just their small meeting party was a great reprieve from their worldly problems.

 

It was later found out that Deidara took it upon himself to find Miko’s parents, using the old map he created when they infiltrated over a year ago. Of course they didn't believe his story until he brought up the necklace Miko had given him, having the owl pendant. Though they accused him of stealing it but he insisted and explained to them his reasoning for searching them out. One time he managed to drag Saiya along for further proof, which reunited her with her own parents. 

 

“Now you can't say I’m a selfish asshole.” Deidara was till riding on his smugness as they were all sitting, drinks in hand with food. “It took three months, hm.” 

 

“Those ‘clay runs’ makes more sense now.” Miko huffed, shoving a large spoonful of cake into her mouth, “It never takes you over a week to find the person you buy from.” 

 

Saiya let out an amused huff, “I can't believe you fell for it, three times no less.” 

 

“What do you expect! We were preparing for a-” Miko had to stop, what were they preparing for? Where was her mind going with that thought? “What...were we doing before we came here?” 

 

“Making plans to infiltrate Konoha to clear Itachi’s name?” Deidara raised a brow at her, “Did you hit your head or something, hm?” 

 

“I hit her with a snowball earlier, she’s been acting off since I hit her.” Saiya took a sip of her drink, cringing at the sweet alcoholic taste. 

 

“No thats... Thats wrong.” Miko put a hand up to her head, her brows furrowed. There was something so much bigger than that, something bigger than all of them. “There was something else, something way bigger than clearing Itachi’s name... There was someone we were going to kill for...for...” She was getting agitated, she was missing something. Miko nearly threw her plate down when she stood, instead she shoved it into Saiya’s lap and walked towards the far end of the bunker. 

 

“ **_Fuck!_ ** ” she was angry, “I don't remember what I was going to say-!” 

 

Deidara got up and walked over to her, “Hey, you’re acting strange. If this is about Tobi-”

 

“Thats the fucker! I’m gonna kill him!” 

 

“We already did! We got him months ago when he tried to kill Konan! Remember after the Konoha attack, we all decided to pay her a visit so that she knew all three of us were still alive? You and Itachi took him down when he took me out.” Deidara couldn't grasp why she didn't remember, but then again, the last year for them had been more than hell. 

 

Konan was alive? That really didn't sound right, that couldn't be true-? 

 

_ No, it was. Miko could suddenly remember seeing Konan’s relieved face when she, Itachi, Deidara and Saiya appeared on the outskirts of Ame. She was in a intense fight with Tobi and when her and Itachi combined their powers, they killed him. They even burned his body after taking his eyes.  _

 

“Y..You’re right-...” She suddenly calmed down, “How could I forget...” 

 

Deidara cupped her face in his hands, “You’re tired. We finally have a break from the crazy bullshit we all went through the last year and we haven't exactly sat down and relaxed.” he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. “We’re going to prove your village screwed you over, tried to murder Saiya and clear Itachi’s name. Then the four of us can promptly retire and live in Ame under Konan’s protection, hm.” 

 

Miko looked Deidara in the eye, relaxing at the feeling of his hands on her face. His warmth was always calming when she got upset. “Y..yeah... You’re right...” Something suddenly clicked in her head, “I’m sorry.” She placed her hands over his, closing her eyes once more. 

 

“Its okay, don't worry about it.” He gave a faint grin, “Plus, we have to give your parents the news of our engagement, which your mom might kill me for not telling her, hm.” 

 

A faint laugh left Miko, “She’ll kill us both. I’ll ask dad to protect us Dei.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


	17. Infinite Tsukuyomi Dreams pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second batch of Infinite Tsukuyomi dreams!

A loud explosion sounded in the distance, brilliant oranges and yellows filling the twilight sky. The sound gave Deidara a jolt, unsure what was going on. There was a crowd of people around him, all dressed up for a party of sorts; expensive dresses, suits, even some more traditional upscale clothing. He looked around, something felt off. He didn't know where he was at or why he was there. Was it a mission he was on? Hell, he was even dressed up.

 

The location was an open venue, an expensive one at that. Whoever he was contracted by definitely had money. 

 

“Hey... is everything alright Dei?” To his immediate right was Miko, dressed up in a formal kimono; her hair curled and wearing makeup. Not that she wasn't stunning like this to him, but it confused him more.

 

Without skipping a beat Deidara opened his mouth to answer, “What’s going on?” 

 

She raised a brow at him, “You’re joking right? Did you really forget where we are? Look around.”

 

Of course with her reaction Deidara got mildly defensive, huffing before actually looking around. 

 

Wait.

 

They were surrounded by pieces of his art; from just his simple C1 spiders to his grand C3 to even his C2 dragon. Every piece of art he created for combat sat on pedestals. People were surrounding them, excitedly talking about all the different pieces.

 

“ _ Look at how smooth and refined this piece is, it’s obvious he had been honing his abilities from a young age! It’s absolutely brilliant! _ ”

 

“ _ Look at how careful the grooves are on this one, if only we could keep these pieces. But they are so much better when the artist detonates them. It being here for one moment then being gone the very next? Genius! _ ”

 

“ _ I would give anything to peer into his mind, what inspired him to make such bold pieces. _ ” 

 

Miko wrapped her arms around one of Deidara’s, “It's your art exhibit, so many people came this time around, you even got several sponsors as well. Are you nervous or excited?” she was obviously concerned about him. 

 

Deidara was still in awe of everything. Everyone here was talking about his art,  _ appreciating his art _ . 

 

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time. You even have foreigners from other lands here as well. So many people love your art.” Miko's fingers intertwined with his, “it's almost time for the real show.” 

 

“What are you talking about? The real show, hm?” What the hell was going on? Where were they?

 

Miko rolled her eyes before pulling him along, “it's detonation time. It what everyone had been waiting for.”

 

There was an elevated platform that she was pulling him towards, he still couldn't quite grasp what they were doing. She pulled him up the stairs before letting go, reaching into her kimono for a paper seal. She was obviously giddy as she released the seal, one of Deidara’s clay pouches now in her hands. 

 

“Well, go on!” Miko grinned up at him, holding his pouch up to him, “Give the people what they are here for!” 

 

It clicked, it finally fully clicked. It wasn't just a showcase of his art but a full demonstration of it as well. Deidara couldn't help the grin spreading over his face, reaching into his clay bag and letting both his hand mouths get mouthfuls of clay. 

 

“So what do you think I should make, hm?” He clapped his hands together. 

 

“Oh, definitely the C2, its my absolute favorite.” Miko lowered the pouch in her hands, rocking back on her heels, “And I believe it would definitely get more people here to see how great you are.” 

 

Deidara leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to her cheek, “You read my mind.” Of course he was already making said piece, what other way to showcase his art than something that can create more art. It didn't take long before it was ready, and he was more than excited to show it off in action. 

 

He threw his creation high in the sky, activating it to its full size before scooping Miko up into his arms and jumping up, landing on the head of his creation. “You get to have front row seats with me, hm.” Deidara was careful when he sat her back on her feet, putting a hand sign up after. 

 

The explosions that went off earned the cheers and praises of those below, the high from it all almost left Deidara dizzy from it. People knew of his art, knew of his passion and not only respected it but  _ understood and  _ **_loved it_ ** . He never realized how fulfilling it felt to have the recognition he deserved. 

 

However.... 

 

Something felt off. Like.. there was someone missing and that there was a bigger image to be seen outside of his art. Something so much bigger. 

 

It didn't take too long for the show to end, Deidara was surprised that there were people packing up his non-detonating pieces, carefully packing them away in boxes for storage. It was almost surreal as people stopped Deidara on the way back to the inn he and Miko were staying at, some asking for autographs, others wanting to know why fleeting art. He honestly felt overwhelmed by it all, which allowed Miko to step in and excuse them both for the night. 

 

The ryokan they were staying in was lovely; a large bed, a desk, plenty of floor space and a window that overlooked the village they were in. Even the view from the window was spectacular. 

 

“Ahh, a clean face-” Miko stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a bathrobe while drying her face, “Is everything okay Dei?” She noticed he was weirdly quiet, even for him as he sat on the bed, still in his suit. “Are you sick?”

 

“What? No. I’m just...” Deidara furrowed his brows, he didn't know if something was wrong. It irritated him, “Where are Saiya and Itachi, hm?” 

 

A look of confusion crossed Miko’s face, “They are back in Konoha. Saiya cleared Itachi’s name remember? And stayed with him. Why the sudden question about them?” 

 

“Wasn't there something else we were going to do? I feel like there was something else, hm.” he rested his chin in his palm, trying to figure it out.

 

The confused look remained on Miko’s face as she sat behind Deidara, having a brush in hand to brush his hair. “You haven’t really been sleeping well recently, you were mumbling about ten beasts or tailed monsters for the last few nights.” she took her time as she brushed his hair, sectioning parts off as she went. “You even woke up in a cold sweat once, muttering about not wanting me to die or something.” 

 

Deidara leaned back, frowning at the ceiling. This was irritating, but the feeling of the brush through his hair kept him from getting worked up. “Where are we by the way?” 

 

“We’re in the Getsugakure. The king caught wind of your art and paid a pretty very penny to get you to come here.” Miko leaned forward, letting her chin rest on his shoulder, “He paid you enough to where we could technically retire to Takumi village and not worry about a single thing in our lives again.” she closed her eyes, “You should take a bath, you’ve had a long day.”

 

“Right right.” Deidara pushed himself off the bed, frowning as his mood was soured by the constant nagging feeling in his stomach. 

 

“I’ll order us some food. Anything you want in particular?” 

 

“I'm fine with anything, you know what I like, hm.” 

 

Miko gave him a hum of acknowledgement before going over the menu that the inn provided them, “I already sat out your robe and pajamas, it’s on the shelf.”

 

That was strange, even for Miko. She almost never laid out stuff for him, she did mention he hadn’t been sleeping lately, maybe it was something she started to do recently and he couldn't remember? The day was just getting weirder and weirder. Whatever. Deidara had to admit, the bath felt great. The hot water loosened up a lot of sore muscles and gave him time to actually think about that was going on. Everything didn't add up, not in the slightest.

 

He could vaguely remember being in a large scale fight with Miko and the other two, but that seemed like a bad dream. Between fighting an old friend to fighting a massive beast, the memories were getting more and more vague as he thought of them. Deidara didn't like this one bit, he had a very good memory. 

 

“Don't fall asleep in there! I’m not fishing your body out if you drown!” Miko called out. That’s definitely the Miko he knew and loved. 

 

“Yeah yeah I know!” He took that as his cue to get out the tub, lamenting the loss of heat but he’d deal with it while drying off. “What did you order for us?” 

 

“Pork and shrimp gyoza. Apparently this place is known for its food so I went with something we can both eat.” 

 

Deidara let out a hum, dressing himself in the pajamas Miko left out for him before throwing the rob on over on top. “Anything to drink?” He flopped down next to Miko on the bed, the shower did better his mood for the moment. 

 

“Honjozo, I thought we’d celebrate a good art show tonight.” Miko scooted closer to him, “Feel any better?” 

 

“Yeah, I do feel pretty tired though... You mentioned that I’ve been complaining about weird dreams recently... what were we doing before we got here, hm?” Everything from before today was vague, too vague for Deidara’s liking. He could remember rushing across a battlefield with a pink haired girl and a boy in orange clothes. There were weird glimpses of things that felt so real but it wasn’t, at least it didn't seem real currently. 

 

Miko looked down at him, her brows furrowed, “We had just left water country after paying respects to Sasori about a week prior. And before that we dropped Saiya and Itachi off at the fire country border.” 

 

“And before that?” 

 

“Why does it matter?” 

 

“Because I can't remember! If I’m not sleeping well, my memory is going to be messed up and I need answers!” Deidara snapped, “Something isn't adding up, I can't remember anything between saving you from Konoha and today. It's making me irrationally angry and I am sick of it, hm!”

 

“Saving me from Konoha? I’ve...never stepped foot in that village. What is going on with you Deidara? We’ve been travelling together for the past year doing art shows.” 

 

Now he knew that was wrong, completely wrong. 

 

“We left the Akatsuki once we got back from that assignment in the Yukigakure. We realized it was a death sentence joining and instead, you went into perfecting your art and holding shows.” Miko didn't appreciate him yelling at her, “What the hell has gotten into you?” 

 

“No, I know for a fact I faked my death, you punched me in retaliation when I grabbed you from Konoha and we-.” Deidara sat up fast trying to figure out where he was going with after that. “We...We... We were doing something important.. I remember seeing you bleeding out before I could save you, hm.” his voice dropped at the end, nothing was making sense. Why were their stories so conflicting? 

 

Miko frowned before moving over to him, straddling his legs, “Look at me Deidara.” she cupped his face in her hands, noticing he wasn't going to look her in the eye. “Look at me please.” her voice became soft. “You told me that you’ve been having nightmares about losing me, losing Saiya, hell, you were even worried about Itachi at some point. You were especially worried after Itachi’s eyes were taken from him by his younger brother.” She brushed his hair out of his face before tying it back with a hair tie on her wrist. 

 

“I’ve been worried about your headspace recently especially when you woke up in a cold sweat and made me lift my sleeping shirt since you swore I was impaled, you’ve been so out of it recently Dei-.” 

 

Deidara sighed before looking up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “It feels like it was all so real. I feel like something is wrong, that there is something so much more that I’m forgetting. I just....can't put my finger on it, hm.” 

 

“If it makes you feel better, you did blow up Onoki’s house when no one was home before we fled from the earth country.” Miko gave him a grin, “courtesy of me sneaking in and planting your C1s.”

 

A loud snort ripped from Deidara before he began to laugh, “Serves that old man right! That is something good to think back on, how pissed was he?” 

 

“Turned completely red and messed up his back even more.” 

 

“Absolutely perfect, hm.” he returned the grin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Quickly! This way.” The halls of the hospital were busy, nurses and doctors rushing about as quickly as possible. It felt like a complete daze to Saiya.

 

Why was she in a hospital? What hospital was she in? This definitely was not the right place she was supposed to be at.

 

“-ctor Saiya? Head Doctor Saiya!” Someone grabbed her shoulder, snapping her out of her own world. “Ma’am, the operating room is ready for you.” the nurse handed over a chart to Saiya. “They were attacked right outside the village walls, so far we don't know who they are but there are hints they are a rogue.” 

 

“Female, early twenties, black hair... Blood loss and low body temperature despite stable heartbeat.” Saiya read over the chart, absorbing the information. “Ice formation over abdomen injuries...?” That definitely sparked something. “Let's get moving immediately.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” 

 

Both women nearly ran to the operating room after sterilizing themselves. 

 

“Oh thank god, she's here. We're sorry we need you, but she's in such bad shape, we don't know if she'll make it, ma’am” a doctor stepped off to the side, his gloved hands covered in the patient's blood. 

 

Saiya gave a grim nod, quickly making her way over to the table, her heart stopping for a fraction of a second. “I know who she is. We need to work fast.” she immediately put on gloves, “We have a little leniency with this patient, I’m familiar with her body and abilities.” 

 

There was no hesitation as Saiya worked, ordering the others around immediately as she worked to save the woman she knew on the table. A nearly destroyed liver, partial colon rupture, internal bleeding, mild head trauma, and burns; she was keeping tabs of everything. 

 

“Gods, who did this to her?” 

 

“We can worry about that later, make sure that oxygen mask is secure and get all the heated blankets you can grab, her body will react as if she’d being attacked in a few moments when I go into her abdominal cavity which will make her body temperature drop several degrees and make her blood thicken, if that happens, it’ll make our job harder.” Saiya knew what was going to happen next the moment they got into the thick of things. 

 

“Yes ma’am!” 

 

Soon a cart of steaming hot towels were brought in, fresh and sterile. Sure, they would be ruined by the blood but they had to keep the woman’s body on the table at a warm temperature. 

 

It took hours to reverse the immense damage done; part of the colon had to be removed, along with part of the liver as well. There was some minor swelling of the brain but not life threatening. It was just a matter of time before she would wake up. 

 

It was unnerving to say the least when the woman was carted away to the intensive care unit, more the real question started, where the hell was she?

 

“You said you knew this woman, who is she?” a different nurse now stood next to her, a clipboard in hand. 

 

Saiya carefully took her gloves off and shed her temporary bloody scrubs, tossing them into a disposal bin, “I need you to falsify a file for her. She’s a dear friend with a troubled past. Put her name down as Maiko Aihibana.” She started, “Age 21, village of origin the Land of Permafrost of the Yukigakure. She’s a disowned member of a small clan that was taken out during the previous ruling era.  _ Tell no one _ .” 

 

“Of course, right away ma’am.” the nurse scurried off, going to do what she told. 

 

None of this made sense, where was she, why was she in a hospital, why was she being called ‘Head Doctor’? Nothing was familiar to her, nor were these people. Of course she recognised the clothes everyone wore, she was in Konoha. There was a time that she did wish to move to the village, and occasionally she would think about retiring in said village; especially since she didn't really have a history outside of being presumed dead. 

 

Saiya grimaced at the smell of blood still sticking to her, though she could deal with it. “I swear I was on the battlefield...what is going on.” she muttered, quickly changing into fresh hospital clothing.

 

It was unnerving as she was greeted by people that apparently knew her.

 

“Miss Saiya! Your husband dropped this off!” A girl with pink hair ran down the hall, gaining Saiya’s attention. There was something weird, she knew this girl but she didn't  _ know _ her. “Here.” she held up what was a boxed lunch with a note attached.

 

Wait, she said husband-. Was she married? If she was, when did it happen?

 

“Oh, thank you, I appreciate it.” she took the lunch from the other, “uhm-”

 

“Sakura! Sakura Haruno! You’re still new to the hospital and Konoha, its okay if you don't remember just yet.”

 

That only raised more questions for Saiya. “I..am?”

 

Sakura nodded, “You arrived about two months ago and caused an uproar for a while when you appeared wi-”

 

“Sakura! I need you!” A voice called out to the young girl.

 

“Sorry I have to go- Lady Tsunade needs me.” She bowed before running off in the other direction.

 

What in the world was going on?

 

It didn't take Saiya too long to find the lunchroom, of course when she walked in, everyone greeted her, inviting her over to join them to eat, which she declined and sat alone. She clearly could remember being stabbed in the chest a second time not too long ago, the pain of it still lingered. However, she couldn’t remember  _ who _ had done it. There were too many questions that needed answers. What was she doing before this? She had a nearly perfect memory, very few things was forgotten but moving to Konoha and  _ getting married _ would be something she should remember.

 

“Good grief.” She sighed, opening the lunch box to find some of her favorite foods prepared; smoked eel, pickled plum, fried vegetables with rice. Of course, there was the note with it as well, she wondered who she had married.

 

_ Please make sure you eat when at work, I worry.  _

_ See you for dinner tonight. _

_ Itachi _ .

 

Wait, she had married Itachi? Well, it made sense, they were very close and did spend a lot of time together. Well, that meant she was an Uchiha now didn't it?  _ Saiya Uchiha _ ...It didn't sound too terrible to her in all honesty. Lunch was enjoyable, she could expect nothing less from Itachi. But now it begged the question; what did she do in the hospital? It would raise concerns to ask obviously. 

 

Half her lunch was gone but she was full, obviously it meant she was expected to eat more; her weight naturally was low after all.  Oh well, that meant more for later seeing that it was midday. Now was time to definitely explore and dig for information. It took little to no effort to find where here office was, it was still very sparsely decorated. Files upon files turned up nothing, just random information about everyone in the village, though Saiya did learn things about some she wished she could unread. Of course there was nothing on herself seeing that she was technically  _ dead _ and she made little to no efforts to span outward once she left Iwa. 

 

A knock at her office door made her jump, too engrossed in her own research at the moment. 

 

“Come in.” Saiya quickly stacked the files she had on her desk in a neat pile, unsure of who was going to walk in. Though she had nothing to hide, there was a mild dread settling into her stomach.

 

She felt conflicted when it was Itachi, she was happy to see him but something that just felt... **_off_ ** . He looked happy to see her, granted his smile was miniscule but his eyes held all the emotion he needed. 

 

“Did you eat?” Itachi stepped into the office, closing the door behind himself. It was different seeing him here, seeing him in his own home village without a worry. 

 

It took a moment before Saiya spoke, sitting down at her desk. “I ate half of the lunch you made me, it was delicious. Thank you.” This still didn't feel right, it was unsettling. “Itachi... how long ago did we get married?” 

 

“Just over a month ago, did you already forget?” Itachi raised a brow at her, leaning against the door. “Deidara and Miko went their own ways once we arrived, both of them wanting to stay north. Then again, you have been working almost nonstop since we arrived in Konoha. Why are you asking?” 

 

Saiya started to chew on her thumb nail, her nails were a little grown out but at this rate her old nail biting habit would leave her with shortened nails once more, “I can't remember anything between now and several months ago and it’s unsettling. First seeing  Miko  on the operating table and now this.” by accident she chewed off her thumb nail, which made her sigh heavily, “Am I going crazy?” It was more rhetorical than actual. She started to bite down on her other nails, thinking hard.

 

It hit her,  _ the war _ ! 

 

“The Infinite Tsukuyomi!’ her hands slammed on her desk, accidentally sending her files flying off in all directions. “That's it! That's why nothing is making sense!” it had to be it! 

 

Itachi looked obviously alarmed at her outburst, she never really spoke over her usual calm tone, even during arguments. “Why are you bringing that up now?” 

 

“My memories aren't whole, Miko is here in the hospital which means Deidara isn't too far from here.” She stood, pacing around her office as she tried to piece together what was going on. “The  _ Tsuki no Me _ plan was to put everyone under genjutsu and freeze the world... so this has to be it.” Of course, the only way to break a genjutsu was to disrupt the disruption to your own chakra network, which was absolute child’s play for Saiya. 

 

But it didn't work. Her chakra flow was normal, it felt normal. There was no distortion or disturbances. She tried again, still nothing, she went back to pacing, now chewing on her other thumbnail. 

 

While this all happened, itachi just watched confused, trying to figure out what she was going on about. Obviously his wife had overworked herself and now was hallucinating. “Alright, I think you need to come home with me.” he walked over to her, gently grasping her arms in his hands to get her attention, “You need some rest.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine Itachi, I need to go check on someone to confirm my theory.” Saiya pulled from his hold, “Please stay here, I’ll be back.” Immediately she swung open the door, speed walking out towards the ICU. If this really was a dream, then Miko would be awake and semi-conscious. 

 

Her assumption had to be right, there was no way that in the infinite Tsukuyomi her deepest wishes wouldn’t come true. Eventually her speed walking turned into a slight run, trying to remember where the ICU was to confirm everything. 

 

“Head Doctor Saiya!” Someone called out to her, distracting her from what she was doing. “Ma’am we need your assistance with a patient in the ICU, they are trying to pull their tubes out without approval and she keeps creating ice walls that we can't get close-!” 

 

“I’m coming!” Saiya immediately turned heel, going towards the request for help. She had forgotten about what she was doing originally, the call out to her yanked her from her thoughts of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

 

Just as told, there was a lot of ice in the room where Miko was put in, she looked rightfully panicked not only because she was in a hospital but she was surrounded by people she didn't know. 

 

“Don't go in you’ll get hurt!” Someone tried to grab onto Saiya’s sleeve only to have her easily slip off her medical lab coat and jump over the walls of ice. 

 

The room was bitter cold, more and more ice kept forming and shoving outward from the center of the room, the causation being Miko in the bed that was frantically trying to pull the needles from her arms. 

 

“I should have ripped them out before freezing!” 

 

Saiya was quick to grab onto both of her hands, pulling them away from the rubes and needles, “Hey,  _ hey  _ calm down. You’re in a safe place. Look at me snowball.” Her grip around Miko’s wrists tightened, “ _ Look at me! _ ” 

 

There was a moment of clarity in Miko’s mind, allowing her to calm down for the time being, “Saiya..? Saiya you need to get me out of here. I have to go save Deidara. We-We were coming to Konoha to visit since we couldn't make your wedding but some Iwa nin spotted us and one knew lightening style-!” She started to ramble in circles, panicked and stressed out. 

 

“They’re gonna kill him Sai, he’s gonna die because I wanted to see you-!” The ice in the room began to melt as Miko started to cry, “It’s gonna be my fault-. Please Saiya you gotta help me and save him.”

 

A soft sigh left Saiya, letting go of Miko’s wrists to wrap her arms around the other to comfort her, “Let me check over your body and I’ll get you released into Itachi and I’s care and I’ll see what I can do. You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.” 

 

Miko clung to Saiya’s shirt, hiding her face in the other’s shoulder. “M’sorry, I haven’t changed since we were kids-.” 

 

“Always the troublemaker, it’s okay. We’ll get him back and I’ll talk to the Hokage to grant you both sanctuary here. I’ll keep you both safe.” Saiya pressed their foreheads together, “Always the little pest sister.” she gave a faint smile. 

 

“Gotta keep you on your toes somehow-.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Emma_raye for helping me with this chapter along with several others in the Naruto writers discord I'm in! I appreciate you all!! 
> 
> Three more chapters then this is finished ♥


	18. Epilogue 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end!

Hundreds of bodies hit the ground as their bindings loosened before breaking around them. Everyone was in a daze before slowly, but surely, it hit them....

 

**_The war was over_ ** . 

 

It started slow but soon the roaring cries and cheers of everyone filled the air. Itachi, Deidara, Saiya and Miko were awestruck at it all, first not saying anything before Miko let out a loud cheer, laughing loudly. 

 

“Holy shit they did it!!” She laid flat on the ground, sprawling out, “They took him down! Those kids did it!!” 

 

Saiya laid down next to her, letting her head rest on Miko’s stomach. “Everything hurts so much, I refuse to move.” the stress of everything was over, she could finally relax and her entire body was sore and in pain. 

 

Deidara let out a laugh as he got to his feet, wincing for a moment at his lower back hurting, “I think I’m good on wars now.” he patted himself down, seeing that he still had all limbs as well, “And I think I’m over my vendetta against you as well Itachi, hm.” 

 

“I’m glad you are letting go such childish things Deidara, looks like you really are growing up.” Itachi couldn't help the faint smile on his face, watching the other’s face twist up in indignation. 

 

A loud laugh left Saiya when she saw Deidara ready to retort, catching the three others completely off guard. Her laughs were usually very low and subdued. 

 

“Holy shit she laughed, she actually laughed out loud.” Miko looked down at her, “She’s lost her mind-” she joined in the laughter, “I’m so glad this is over.” 

 

Deidara rolled his eyes before sighing, “Let’s get to some medics and see how messed up we all are.” 

 

“You know, I think I’m with these two.” Itachi laid down next to the other two, "We all deserve a very long rest after this. A very long vacation to recuperate and to just relax.” 

 

“I second that idea.” Saiya added, “I am very exhausted and over being a shinobi.” 

 

Miko nodded, “Same here. Whoever thought being shinobi was a great idea needs my heel up their ass.”

 

“Honestly, I agree on that.” Deidara sat down, hissing slightly, “Holy shit I think I messed up my hip or back honestly, hm.” 

 

“Lets wait for the medics to get to us, I’m in no rush to move.” Miko closed her eyes, a smile on her face. 

 

It was definitely a mutual agreement for sure

 

* * *

 

 

The days following the war gave people time to not only mourn those they had lost, so many lives were lost during the war; friends, family, comrades were all mourned as if they all belonged to one village. Bonds were forged stronger between the five great nations and the smaller villages. Soon it was time for each village leader to meet, to discuss everything they witnessed and fought for during the war. There was a hesitance to invite the Amegakure leader, seeing that the leader was an S-Rank rogue by in the bingo book; however, from how Miko held herself on the battlefield with Itachi and Deidara, there was an exception. 

 

Post war, Itachi willingly turned himself over to Konoha, wanting to show that he was telling the truth that he was assigned to kill his entire clan and be branded a traitor in order to protect Sasuke. Many didn't want to believe it. However a deep dive into the archives and a hand from a member of the Yamanaka clan given all the proof that was needed. 

 

“What do you mean this was a necessary evil!?” Tsunade slammed both her hands on her desk, completely appalled at the report she read over and the full account from not only Itachi but Sasuke as well. “My Grandfather would have never allowed this to happen!” 

 

Koharu didn't appreciate Tsunade’s tone in the slightest, “Lord First would not have approved, that is a given, but this was the best, and still is, for the village. If we let the Uchiha discontent go any further than it was, who knows what they could have done!” 

 

Homura let out a heavy sigh, “You are too easily swayed by words Tsunade. The Uchiha would have destroyed the work Lord First, Second and Third put into this village. Its because of them that Lord Fourth lost his life!” He always thought he knew what was best for the village, he had seen through two great wars, he knew what the Uchiha were capable of. 

 

Rage burned inside of Tsunade, the emotional trauma and damage was already done to the last two surviving Uchiha. There was no way of going back and changing things. However, she knew what she  **_could_ ** do to begin to right the wrongs that were left. It would be several of her final decisions before stepping down from the Hokage position. 

 

It took several days, she wanted to wait for Itachi to properly be released from the hospital after a thorough physical to ensure he was at his best before being sent back to Ame. Deidara was sent to pick him up, cutting the trip down considerably, though he was very reluctant to be sent to Konoha for the retrieval. 

 

Sakura was given word to personally escort Itachi from the hospital to Tsunade’s office; which confused both of them. Itachi didn't mind the walk through the village, the whispers among the people didn't phase him in the slightest; instead he took in how updated the village was compared to when he last step foot in it.

 

“Well, this is as far as I go Itachi... It’s... weird finding out that you were really on our side the entire time.” Sakura tugged on a lock of her hair as they stopped outside of Tsunade’s office door, “I’m really sorry for everything that has happened and that was said about you.” 

 

“You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I made my choice all those years ago, I’m not going to live in the past anymore, instead I’m looking to the future with those who love and care about me.” Itachi placed a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, giving a faint smile. It was different from the stories she heard about him; that he was cold and ruthless when in fact he was warm and gentle towards people. 

 

Sakura returned the smile, “I can definitely see why Saiya likes you so much... We spoke a lot post war when I treated her injuries. I wish you both the best.” She grinned before running off, heading straight back to work.  

 

Of course that left Itachi mildly stunned before shaking his head, knocking on the door before opening it to step in. “You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?” He closed the door behind himself, “ _ Oh _ .” he obviously wasn't expecting to see Koharu and Homura. 

 

“Good, now that I have all involved here.” Tsunade was seated at her desk, hands folded under her chin, “First of all, I want to apologize to you on behalf of all of Konoha. The mission you enacted a decade ago was... well, traumatizing for someone at your age...” she let out a heavy sigh before sitting up. “You should be sitting here instead if things went differently. Itachi, there are several things I will be doing before I step down and turning the role over to Kakashi.” 

 

Where was she going with this? What in the world did Tsunade have planned?

 

A mischievous smile crossed her lips, “First and foremost, the Uchiha compound will be rebuilt, albeit smaller but when your brother and yourself start your own families, there will be a place in Konoha for you both. Secondly, it will be rebuilt right next to the Senju clan compound, my grandfather and Madara built a friendship that was unfortunately ruined due to outside forces. I want to rebuild that friendship between our clans.” 

 

“What are you doing?!” Homaru snapped. 

 

“We won't allow that! Them both being alive should be enough!” Koharu was furious with what she was saying. 

 

“Third, you two are being stripped of your positions of being on the Konohagakure Council. You have done irreparable damage to what was one of the village’s most loyal clans due to your own disgusting hate and distrust of the Uchiha.” Tsunade sat up, leaning back in her chair as she reached into her desk for an item. Her eyes narrowed at the elders in the room, sick of them and sick of all of their bullshit before turning back to a now bewildered Itachi.

 

“Fourth, your mission is complete. You have served our village well by being our eyes and ears inside the Akatsuki and protecting us the best you can.” She pulled out a brand new headband with their village symbol on it, “You have the same will of fire that started this village. You will be heavily compensated for your hard work as well. Any personal future events you have planned, or will be planned, will be covered by the village.” Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked around, holding the headband out to Itachi, “You are hereby welcomed back to Konoha with open arms of your comrades.”

 

This completely blindsided Itachi, he wasn't expecting any of this in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

 

Months had passed and it was time to talk, which meant everyone getting together in Konoha. It felt odd honestly, with talks of the meeting sending a buzz through all the villages and rumors spreading around. 

 

“Lady Snow, are you sure you are well enough to leave the village?” 

 

“Don't worry too much about me, I’m fine. It’s just a sprained wrist, I’ll survive.”  

 

A nurse was doing a last minute health check on Miko, wanting to make sure she’d be fine for the trip to Konoha. 

 

“I’ll have Itachi with me along with Saiya and Deidara as my entourage; I’ll be fine.”  Miko flexed her wrist, “I can't believe I sprained it doing something so stupid.” She shrugged back on her shirt, adopting more lightweight clothing as spring started to rear its head. 

 

She stopped wearing her kimono-esque clothes, instead she wore a bright purple form fitting shirt with a calf length black skirt with splits up the thighs. “Am I clear to go?” 

 

“You are, just please be careful with your wrist Milady.” 

 

“I will, I promise.” Miko stretched her arms over her head, “I greatly appreciate you coming to do this before I leave for this meeting.” 

 

The medic shook her head, giving a small bow, “Anything for our beloved Lady Snow, you’ve managed to bring some happiness to our village after we lost Lady Angel.” 

 

Miko let out a faint nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head, “It’s really nothing, I’m still learning how to lead, I’m just going off what I wish I could have done in my home village.” She brushed down her clothes, “Please take a day off and rest while I am gone.” 

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The humidity is going to be the death of me.” Saiya sighed heavily, reaching up to tie up her now short hair into a ponytail. She as well adopted lighter clothes; a sleeveless tan short shirt, a dark brown skirt with a split on the right side and shorts under the skirt. “For once I miss winter.” 

 

Deidara rolled his eyes, finding the warmth and humidity comfortable. “Don’t be a baby, its not as bad as summers in Suna.” He wore a form fitting crop top with a mesh shirt under and long grey pants; a look reminiscent of his clothing that he used to wear under his Akatsuki cloak. “Honestly this feels nice, hm.” 

 

“I wouldn’t antagonize her Deidara, you what is going to happen.” Itachi sighed, shaking his head. His clothes was a newly updated version of what his clan used to wear; the shirts no longer had the high collars but kept the signature fan on the back and black pants. “Last thing we need is you falling to your death from this height.”  

 

Miko was leaning heavily on Deidara, the heat really was making this trip hard. She naturally had a low tolerance to heat and even in the Akatsuki it was relatively known to the other members, hence why she was normally delegated to missions in the north. “When do we land? I want an ice cold drink.” 

 

They all were on the back of a newly designed clay bird to accommodate all four of them, it cut their travel time down significantly. Normally it would take at least two days but it’d been ten hours and they could see the walls of Konoha already. It was another two hours before they were just an hour by foot outside of the village, it would be better to arrive by foot than explosive clay bird. It gave Deidara the chance to detonate his art without worry of destroying private property and it got them close to the village. 

 

The walk wasn't too bad, there was a great breeze blowing through to give Saiya and Miko some reprieve from the warmth. 

 

“You know, I’ve never really explored the inside of Konoha before...” Saiya commented, looking at the large gates. 

 

“Its not that great, it’s super cramped.” Miko sighed, “I should know, I got chased all around it before I was picked up.” 

 

Itachi rolled his eyes subtlety, “If you know the layout, its fairly easy to navigate Konoha.” 

 

“Says the man who took almost half a decade to step foot in the village.” Miko laughed, “But, welcome home Itachi. You’ve earned this.” she elbowed him gently in the side. 

 

A faint smile spread over Itachi’s face as they walked through the gates, only to greeted by an overly enthusiastic Naruto barreling towards them. 

 

“You came! I mean I knew you would since you oversee the Amegakure but you really came!” Naruto was relieved that they came, he was worried that due to where they were coming from and their previous history, they would bail on the meeting. 

 

“You had such little faith in us? Thats disappointing, even after we brought a late birthday present for you.” Miko crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in mock disappointment. “I guess I’ll just keep the gift then.” 

 

Saiya rolled her eyes, elbowing Miko in the ribs, “Ignore her. We are happy to be here. How’s your arm?” 

 

“Its doing great! Hashirama cells are wild!” Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head work his current only hand, “it won't be ready for a while but Granny said in a few months it will!”

 

Miko grumbled as she rubbed her side, “I was just joking jeez.” She reached into the pouch on the back of her hip, pulling out a paper seal. “We did bring a gift for you though, it took a little heavy thinking but...” The moment the seal was released, a bouquet of yellow roses lay in her hands. They weren’t bloomed, and appeared completely frozen. 

 

“Permafrost Roses. You can find them in special areas in the Yukigakure in the land of Permafrost. They are rare and require tentative care when transporting. Very few things grow where I grew up at; you let your heart freeze to push through the cold and its how you become stronger.” She held out the bouquet to Naruto, “They never bloom unless a gentle warmth is shown to them. You are the one who will break the cycle of pain and distrust throughout the five great nations. On behalf of the Amegakure and the four of us, please accept this bouquet Naruto Uzumaki. Konan and Pein would be so proud of you right now.” 

 

Saiya gave a faint smile, “We have high hopes for you and your generation of shinobi. Don't let the mistakes of our pasts affect any of you. We never had the chance to properly thank you when the war ended, you saved all of us, we owe you a great debt.” she reached out to pat his shoulder, “The future looks bright, and it’s all thanks to you.” 

 

Obviously Naruto didn't know how to react as he took the bouquet into his hands, looking at them before looking back up with a wide smile. “Believe it! I’ll make sure the world stays as bright as possible!” He kept a firm grip on the flowers, “I’ll take you to Kakashi-sensei, we’re still waiting on the other kages to come.” 

 

“Sounds good to me, let’s get going. Don't want to waste daylight.” Itachi motioned for Naruto to lead the way. 

 

“This way then.” Naruto was quick to turn heel to lead them to their destinations. Along the way Saiya decided to make a stop at the hospital, seeing that she wanted to check up on Sakura and her progress in the hospital. Deidara tagged along due to not wanting to deal with village politics. 

 

“Its good to have your name cleared Itachi, now you can come and go in Konoha as much as you want!” Naruto was obviously happy to have Itachi in the village, it felt right finally. “After you meet up with Kakashi sensei, I’ll treat you to Ichiraku’s!  I bet you haven’t had it in forever!” He began to ramble excitedly, he continued up until they got to the door to the Hokage’s office.

 

“Alright, alright, we get it.” Miko had to put a hand over Naruto’s mouth, “We’ll come find you once we’re done here I promise. I’ll treat all of us to ramen in fact.” She knew he meant well but holy hell he could talk.

 

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, “I’ll go drop these off at my place and be back at the hospital, I wasn't supposed to leave just yet but I wanted to meet up with you both.” He stepped away before running off.

 

Itachi laughed lightly, “He’s as energetic as ever. I’m glad losing his arm didn't damper that.”

 

“I’m surprised the first hokage’s cells can be used like that, it’s amazing.” Miko reached for the handle, opening the door without a care if it was rude or not.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you honestly die if you would stop complaining?” 

 

“Who knows, probably, hm.” 

 

“My suggestion to sedate him still stands Sakura.”

 

Sakura had the great suggestion to try and properly fix Deidara’s right arm, seeing that the middle section was oddly textured. It wasn't a bad idea since whoever fixed it, Kakuzu, didn't do the best job despite it being fully functional. There were spots of numbness, which Deidara obviously didn't have an issue with. His left arm was fine, no numbness or odd texture but his right arm was definitely a problem. 

 

“How did it get this way?” Sakura furrowed her brows, unsure where to start. 

 

Saiya shrugged, “It’s not my work I can assure you.” 

 

Both medics were working on bettering Deidara’s arm, both at a loss at what exactly to do. 

 

“Sakura, could you get me a transfusion bag of AB blood, saline solution and some scrubs?” Saiya suddenly had an idea.

 

Sakura gave her a firm nod, “Can do!” She rushed off to get what Saiya requested. 

 

Saiya quickly went through the nearby drawers, obtaining a syringe and some numbing agent in a small bottle. She got to work cleaning then sterilizing Deidara’s arm. “What we’re going to do is a treatment used back in the Yukigakure that expedites healing process of frostbite, your arm isn't frostbitten but the muscle damage is similar. It’ll just take two hours, no surgery since this can be used on the go.” 

 

Deidara let out a faint groan, “Kill me now. I didn't want to end up being in the hospital, hm.” 

 

“Don't complain, be happy we’re doing this or you.” Saiya pinched his cheek hard, which earned a loud yelp.

 

* * *

 

The meeting with the other kages went well, everything from infrastructure to the basics of academy reform was thoroughly talked about. Miko was definitely out of her element for it all but she couldn’t complain, she managed to get new trade agreements in for her people to better their lives. Of course the mountain of paperwork that never ended was the bane of her existence but anything for the people of Ame. 

 

“You think a person could die from this much paperwork Itachi?” 

 

“Unless it fell on you and crushed you, no.”

 

“What if it was a poison papercut?” 

 

“Miko please, we are almost done for the day.” 

 

“I’m just saying!” 

 

Miko laid her upper body on her desk, Itachi was right, they were almost finished. Everything from academy enrollments to ANBU approvals to even hospital upgrade requests were almost finished being signed off on. It would really take one more hour or two and then both she and Itachi could finally go home to their respective significant others.

 

“So, when are you going to pop the question to Saiya?” 

 

Itachi let out a choked cough, not expecting her question, “I...haven’t had the time recently-.” 

 

“You aren't getting any younger-.” 

 

“ _ Miko _ .” 

 

“I’m just saying, you both are in your mid-twenties, most people our age have either gotten hitched or working on it.” 

 

“What about you and Deidara then?” 

 

Now that made her go quiet, mumbling to herself, “He...hasn’t mentioned anything about marriage yet, but we... **_I_ ** have been working so much that we barely get time to speak at times.” 

 

“Something tells me he will soon.” 

 

Miko just gave him a funny look, unsure of what he was insinuating. “I thought you two didn't speak much.” 

 

“I don't, but he talks plenty.” Itachi gave a shrug shaking his head head, “Well, I think I will leave the rest of this to you.” He pushed himself up from his seat, raising his arms over his head to pop his stiff back and shoulders.

 

“Wait no Itachi don't leave me here alone-!” 

 

“You’ll be fine.” 

 

A loud pitiful sound came from Miko as she watched Itachi leave the room, whining wasn’t going to get her work done, maybe if she hurried, she could leave before the sun had set. There was just so much paperwork.

 

One hour had passed and sure had made a considerable dent in the paperwork she was working on, but it would definitely take two hours minimum to finish it all. She just wanted a break from it all. 

 

“Oi! Miko!” Her head snapped up, confusion filling her before a knock at the windows that were newly installed came behind her. It prompted her to get up from her seat and push a panel open.

 

“I'm sort of busy right now Dei, what's up?”

 

Deidara grinned widely at her, “Come with me, I want to show you something, hm.” he was on the back of one of his clay birds, having his hand outstretched towards her.

 

“I can't just leave my work-” 

 

“Yes you can, it'll be there tomorrow, just come with me, hm.” without proper consent, Deidara reached over and pulled hard, pulling her from the window onto his bird before it took off to the twilight sky. 

 

“Kidnapping the village leaders is a high offense.” Miko stated as she held onto Deidara tightly. It had been such a long time since she last went flying, honestly she missed flying everywhere with him. 

 

Deidara let out a snort, rolling his eyes as they soared higher, “kidnapping your girlfriend isn't. You need a break and I barely get to see you.” 

 

He wasn't wrong with all the work to be done after the war, Miko and Deidara really only slept together, ate a meal together and occasionally  _ slept together _ sparingly throughout the last several weeks. Being a leader was hard, there was little to no free time but she had a responsibility to her people. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“Nowhere special really.”

 

“Dei, you know I’m not too big on surprises.” 

 

“Just trust me.”

 

Miko huffed, leaning into him as she waited to see where he was taking her, they weren’t leaving village borders but instead was heading towards the forests that lied north of the main village. It made her more curious on what he was planning. Soon they landed, Deidara got off first before reaching up to help her down. 

 

“Now put this on.” He pulled out a blindfold from his pocket, holding it up to her. “I really need you to trust me, hm.”

 

Of course she trusted him, but this was rather off putting. “O..okay?” Miko looked between Deidara and the fabric, taking note that he wasn't armed in the slightest except with his clay pouches. She doubt he would try to kill her, as far as she knew at least. It took no time tying the blindfold over her eyes, Deidara ensured she couldn't see before leading her on foot to their destination. 

 

He was uncharacteristically quiet, she could tell he was nervous as well due to his hand mouths grinding their teeth. What was he nervous about? He usually was pretty confident in everything he does. 

 

“Alright, careful with your next step, we’re going over a fallen tree.” 

 

It was weird having him lead her to an unknown location but, it was nice to just spend time with him. It felt almost out of character for him to be so careful. Soon they finally stopped, Miko could feel his hands tense before letting go. 

 

“Alright, take off the blindfold-” Which she did, it was dark out now but there was what looked like a small camp in a clearing; a large blanket on the ground, a large fire already set and what was a basket filled but covered. 

 

“What’s going on?” Miko was confused at it all, though this was a very nice surprise indeed. 

 

Deidara raised a hand to his cheek, scratching it lightly, “Well... remember when I faked my death and you said you owed me dinner? I thought...this was a good way to actually apologize for it, hm.” 

 

“I completely forgot about that... Dei it’s been nearly two years since that-” Miko took a few steps towards the camp, noticing the smaller things around it. It was in the middle of a flower; some of the flowers being her favorites. The sky was clear overhead, showing the thousands upon thousands of stars overhead.

 

“I don't forget the things you said... Every word you’ve said to me I’ve remembered, every tear you’ve shed, the laughs we’ve shared, fighting together... Itachi may have the Sharingan to help with his memory but, they don't hold the same as remember every detail experienced.” Deidara’s cheeks got noticeable darker as he spoke. Sure, they have gotten older and more mature over the last two years but something like this still made him anxious. “So I thought, maybe we could have dinner under the stars tonight. To commemorate us living, surviving the lives we’ve had, hm.” 

 

Miko couldn't hide the smile on her face, before letting out a faint laugh, “If it was a dinner date you wanted, you could have just asked!” It definitely was something she was happy to be pulled away from work to. 

 

“You would have shot me down if I didn't ‘kidnap’ you, hm!” Deidara guided her forward towards the blanket, looking around before spotting Saiya and three young genin giving him a thumbs up in the distance. 

 

They kicked off their shoes before sitting, the warmth of the fire and the cool breeze blowing through went well together. Deidara had cooked everything they eaten, granted Miko made a face when he offered her eel, which he huffed and ate for himself.  

 

“How’s your team doing Dei? I know you were reluctant to take on one.” Miko leaned against him, enjoying the peace. 

 

“Ugghh, where do I start? Ami keeps starting fights with Fuyumi who hides behind Nato who in turns antagonizes Ami and it’s hell on their missions to deal with! You would think with three kids that grew up together, they would get along better!” Deidara wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting out a dramatic sigh, “Though when they really work together, they are great, hm.” 

 

Miko couldn’t help but laugh, “No one ever said leading a team was going to be easy! According to Saiya, you were just as bad when she was on your team.” 

 

Deidara huffed, not happy that Saiya told her about their team. “Oh yeah, says the person that knocked us down into a waterfall once.” 

 

“I apologized! How was I supposed to know your clay could freeze!” Miko laughed loudly, her head rolling back as she remembered their panicked screams going down a waterfall. It was awful as well since it was terribly cold.

 

“So... I have a question to ask you...” Deidara sat up straight, contemplating what he wanted to say, “Actually I’m going to show you-.” he took a minute to stand pulling Miko up to her feet as well. What Miko didn't know was that he had several clay birds waiting in the trees, they were small so they wouldn’t be noticable.

 

A question? Why go through all of this for a question? “What...is it?” 

 

“Just watch-.” He put up a hand sign, activating the birds in the trees and watching them fly up into the air. 

 

Their formation looked weird in the sky before they were detonated, making up the characters saying ‘Will you marry me?’. It was there for just a few seconds then gone with a breeze.

 

Miko’s eyes went wide, unsure if she read correctly. He...wanted to marry her?  _ Deidara wanted to marry her _ . 

 

“When Obito nearly killed you...no, When I almost lost you in that failed assignment in Yuki, I didn't want to lose you ever again. You solidified it when you gave me this necklace.” Deidara reached into his shirt, pulling out the slightly tarnished chain with the owl charm she gave him, “I know we will be able to have long lives from now on, sure it’s not the adventurous life I wanted or thought I would have, hell, I thought I’d be dead by now but... I want to have a lifetime of adventures with you and start a family at some point, hm.” This was definitely a different side of Deidara she wasn't expecting.

 

“Me...? You want to marry me?” Miko was stunned to say the least, her wide eyes turning to Deidara as he anxiously waited for her answer. She didn't even give him a chance to say another word before throwing her arms around his neck, laughing loudly as she nearly knocked them over. 

 

“Yes! I mean who else will put up with my shenanigans?” 

 

Deidara paused for a moment before grinning wide, lifting Miko up and spinning her in his arms, “She said yes!” 

 

In the distance cheering could be heard, primarily Deidara’s team who had helped set up everything. 

 

“We told you it would work, sensei!!”

 

“Congrats!!” 

 

“Since you and Lady Snow are getting married, does that mean we’ll get special treatment?!” 

 

Miko looked rightfully surprised before laughing more, “So you had help?” 

 

“I called it a favor and they wouldn’t let me do it subtlety so. Fuyumi called it a mission which Nato got immediately onboard with, hm.” Deidara pressed their foreheads together, before pressing their lips together, holding her tightly. 

 

“You’re gonna regret making me your wife Dei.” She grinned against his lips. 

 

“You’re gonna regret saying yes, we both know I’m a handful, hm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will be coming out in three parts since it's so long orz  
> But there will hopefully be several spin off series off of this that will be their own fics  
> I'm so glad you all stayed along for the long ride and thank you for the encouraging words ♥  
> Also thank you to Emma_Raye for honestly pushing/enabling me to write more  
> I cant wait to finish this!


	19. Epilogue 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

It had been years since the fourth great war, many of the smaller nations were thriving as if they were one of the great nations, it was surreal in a sense. It was strange having peace between all the lands, to freely allow people from all over to move and to be able to find better lives outside of their home villages. It was different not worrying about wars looming over their heads or the thought of alliances breaking, now if only the workloads were lighter.

 

“Lady Snow! Have you gone over the new academy registrations?” 

 

“Milady we have people requesting to move into the village,we need your approval for them!”

 

“My lady we still need you to sign the forms for the chunin exams!” 

 

Miko definitely still hadn’t gotten used to the leadership role, but she was doing well for the most part with Itachi as her right hand. However, Itachi was at home with Saiya, who was recovering from childbirth. While she needed Itachi, it wouldn’t be fair to demand him just as his first born came into the world.

 

“One at a time please- I’m just one woman-.” She groaned, “I promise I will get to everything as soon as possible.” 

 

An assistant managed to push their way through the group of people hounding Miko, “Milady, a invitation from Konoha-.” 

 

“An invitation?” Miko held her hand out, taking the envelope from them. 

 

_ Invitation to Lady Snow of the Amegakure _

_ For Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga’s wedding _

 

This definitely caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting an invite in the slightest. She hadn’t gone to Konoha in quite a while; usually sending Itachi in her place if Ame needed to be represented. A wedding... what kind of gift should she give them? 

 

“Everyone, leave your papers on my desk, I need to do something. I promise everything will be signed, looked over and approved by the afternoon tomorrow.” Miko pushed herself up from her desk, her back popping in several places, “Keep them in order of location and deadline please.” She disappeared in a small whirlwind of snow. 

 

If it was a wedding gift for Naruto, she really had to think about what to give him and Hinata, maybe she would ask Itachi for help. This was definitely hard to think about. 

 

She ended up making her way home, seeing that Deidara was off for the week due to an injury from his latest mission. Deidara had did almost all the decorating, seeing that Miko herself was very minimalistic in how she decorated. He took it upon himself to make their home filled with artistic flair, which she didn't mind in the slightest. 

 

“Ehh? A wedding?” Deidara looked over the invitation, surprised that he was invited as well due to him and Miko being married, “So he’s finally tying the knot, good for him, hm.” He sunk further in the couch, flipping the invitation over in his hand.

 

Miko nodded, “I just, what do we get him? I know he likes ramen and food but that seems like a terrible way to go-.” she laid across his lap, brows furrowed. “It feels like how I struggled with Itachi and Saiya’s wedding gift-.” 

 

“The amazake was a great idea for them; it was a very high end brand that we brought from Iwa.” Deidara shrugged, tossing the invitation on the coffee table before burying a hand into her hair, “Itachi enjoyed the low alcohol content and Saiya liked how sweet it was, hm.” 

 

“I know but this is Naruto we’re talking about, he saved the world! He deserves something big!” Miko rolled over, hiding her face in Deidara’s side. “Why are weddings so hard?” 

 

A loud sigh left Deidara, she was right. Wedding gifts were hard to decide on, and while something artistic would definitely be his go to; it had to be something from Miko and him. 

 

“What about... a resort trip?” 

 

“Resort trip?” It wasn't a bad idea; it could be a great anniversary gift even. 

 

“When I went to Kiri a couple months ago, they were building this pretty big resort and it looks pretty promising. I was going to take you on your birthday but I have something better.” Deidara looked down at Miko, letting her mull it over, “it'll be a water-park hotel combo, it looks fun, hm.” 

 

“I'll have to send someone to retrieve information about it then-” Miko was genuinely thinking about it, a resort would be a great gift! Who wouldn’t want to go to one? 

 

This was a lot harder to think about. 

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi took to fatherhood almost too easily but it suited him. Saiya was definitely relieved at the aspect. Now only if she could get him and the baby to sleep on a better cycle would be great. However for now she would have to deal with Miko and her dilemma about Naruto’s wedding. 

 

“I doubt I’ll be able to go to the wedding myself honestly with the baby and all, but I have a few ideas of what you can give as gifts.” Saiya handed Miko a cup of fresh tea before sitting down next to her on the couch, “Will it be from you personally or on the behalf of Ame?” 

 

Miko hadn’t thought about that, the invitation was to Lady Snow, but that's how most important correspondences to her were addressed. This made things harder for sure.

 

“Well, I was thinking something personal- I’m not invited as a village leader but as, well, me.” Miko looked down at her cup, “Maybe a fancy dish set? There is a really beautiful brand that comes from Taki that I was going to buy for myself but Dei would have an absolute fit over.” She sighed heavily, taking a sip of her drink, “It has sunflowers and swirls all around the edges with gold trim-” 

 

Saiya knew exactly which brand she was thinking of, it was in fact a wonderful gift idea. 

 

“You should definitely get that. I’m surprised you have such high tastes, you are usually very minimalistic.” 

 

“I mean, with an artistic husband, sometimes it rubs off on you.” 

 

They both shared a laugh, it was definitely weird. Neither of them really thought they would be married or living semi quiet lives. It felt unreal for the most part. 

 

“Oh, where is little Yukio? I haven’t seen him since the day you pushed the little guy out.” Miko wanted to talk about a lighter topic, “I’m a terrible auntie for not seeing him a lot.” 

 

Saiya laughed gently, “Out running errands with Itachi, he takes Yukio everywhere with him. It’s very cute. Two months really do fly when you have help with a baby.”

 

“I’m glad he’s so helpful, I’d kick his butt if he wasn't.” Miko grinned, bumping her and Saiya’s shoulder’s together. “Well, I think I’ll head back to work, my lunch hour is over and chunin exams are coming up so I have to finish up paperwork and pack for that trip since Itachi is still on leave.” 

 

“Come by for dinner, I’ll invite Deidara and the four of us with Itachi can enjoy a good meal together.” 

 

“I’ll try to make it, it’s been a few months since the four of us were together.” 

 

* * *

 

This year’s chunin exams were being hosted in Suna, nothing too far for Miko but it was excruciatingly hot seeing that Ame had been invited as the guest village. It was something Miko was expecting but was not prepared for in the slightest. She had brought Deidara as her protection for this trip, despite his new  team taking part of the exams. 

 

“You’re looking a little red there.” Deidara whispered as they walked towards the Kazekage building, “We don't have to meet with him until the exams start, we can go get you some sunscreen and aloe gel, hm.” 

 

Miko waved him off, she burnt easily in hot weather, “We can get that stuff later, I just have something I need to ask the Kazekage.” She knew she was red, her shoulders, arms and stomach were obvious, which is why she was glad she had her old wide brimmed hat from their Akatsuki days on her head, it was the only thing to protect her face at least. 

 

Deidara rolled his eyes, taking a moment to create a clone to send out to get what they were going to need later. “You’ll look like a lobster later dear.” 

 

“I swear to god I will end you Deidara-.” The heat also made her temper a lot shorter. 

 

He just shrugged and followed after her, taking in the scenery of a village he once attacked. 

 

It wasn't hard to get to Gaara’s office, if fact, many of the people who worked under him were surprised that she had arrived early, there was still another day until she was to be expected  arrive. Gaara was mildly alarmed at how red she was, it being very apparent that she had not the best tolerance to heat like he and his siblings did. 

 

“I see that you made it safely. Are...you okay?” Gaara was unsure on how to word his question, she really did look burnt. 

 

Miko waved him off, “I’ll be fine, no worries. I’ll be getting some balms soon for everything but...” she stepped closer to his desk, “You’re... going to Naruto’s wedding in a few months right?” 

 

That.... wasn't something he was expecting, “I am, do you have any concerns about my attendance?” 

 

“No! Not at all, I’m just, at a loss on what to get him and Hinata-. I’m not the best at wedding gifts and with it being close in time,” Miko quickly put her hands up, not wanting Gaara to have the wrong impression of her intentions, “I...don't know if I should give them something on behalf of Ame or a gift from a friend.” 

 

“On behalf of yourself.” His answer was nearly immediate, “I struggled as well to decide what I should get them, Kankuro wasn't too happy that I wasn't going with an extravagant gift as I thought I should get.” 

 

An odd relief flowed through Miko, “That does help... Thank you so much Lord Kazekage.” she gave him a faint smile, “I’ll be heading to my ryokan now, since the first day of the exams are in two days, I want to prevent more sunburn as possible.” 

 

“I’ll send Temari by later with a special balm for your sunburn.” 

 

“You really don't have to, I was going to send Deidara out while I soaked in cold water-.” 

 

“No, I insist, I don't want  _ him _ wandering my village unsupervised.” 

 

Deidara let out an awkward cough, not saying anything as he looked away from both Miko and Gaara, knowing that the majority of Suna still more than likely did not like him.

 

“You know what, that’s completely understandable.” Miko laughed, turning to leave, “I can't wait to see what these kids have in store for us.” 

 

“I have the best expectations out of them all.” 

 

Both Miko and Deidara left quietly, not speaking before they were a good distance from Gaara’s office. A loud wheeze left Miko, who managed to keep it all in and Deidara covered his face with his hand. 

 

“I forgot you killed him once- I genuinely forgot!” She laughed, grateful that the halls were empty for the time being. 

 

“I didn't because he ripped my arm off! It’s hard to forget that.” Deidara huffed, “I’m surprised he greeted you so well, hm.” he gave her should a pat, forgetting how burnt she was for a moment. 

 

“ _ Son of a _ -!!” she immediately snapped, the burning pain radiating through her body. 

 

Oh, he was a dead man for sure after this. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to travel?” 

 

“I have everything prepared to have Yukio with us during this trip. It’s just a wedding and he would be spending most of his time with me, Itachi, or a trusted friend of mine. He won't be at the ceremony, maybe just the reception after.” 

 

“I’m just making sure Saiya, you weren’t coming originally.” 

 

Miko was helping Saiya with last minute packing for Naruto’s wedding, just days ago she decided she wanted to go as well but didn't want to leave the baby with just anyone. Of course over the course of the last few months, Miko had become pregnant as well but wasn't showing as of yet. Saiya was anxious about leaving the village but knew getting Yukio socialized with different people would make him easier to leave with Deidara and Miko for long periods of time if needed. 

 

“Well, I think that’s everything, all we have to do now is meet up with our husbands and set off to Konoha.” Miko sealed all of what Saiya needed into a scroll, “ready?” 

 

Saiya shifted the papoose on her shoulders, making sure that Yukio was securely hidden and comfortable before nodding. 

 

Miko grinned before tucking the scroll into a small bag and lead Saiya out the front door. “Lets hope this wedding goes well.” 

 

“Don't jinx it, snowball.”

 

The trip to Konoha was a very easy one, they even had run into Gaara and his group on the way there, seeing that Saiya refused to fly and motion sickness was rife with Miko currently. The group together was definitely an unusual sight to behold, though it was nice when they stopped for a night at an in. While the majority of the others left to get food, Saiya and Gaara stayed behind; Gaara was too tired to get back up while Saiya had to feed Yukio.

 

“He’s so small-” 

 

“You were this small at one point you know.” 

 

Gaara didn't know how to feel when Saiya asked him to hold him for a few moments to prepare a bottle of formula. Yukio looked up at him curiously, reaching up to touch Gaara’s face. The baby himself had little waves of black hair with deep blue eyes; an almost perfect balance between Saiya and Itachi. It wasn't long before the bottle was ready, Saiya easily taking Yukio from Gaara’s arms and began to feed him. 

 

“He usually doesn't take to strangers holding him, you are definitely special Lord Kazekage.” Which wasn't wrong, the first time Miko held him, he had a fit and began to squirm violently in her arms. 

 

It was different than what he was expecting, holding a baby was definitely something Gaara was not accustomed to. “I’m glad you think so, children usually don't take to me very well.” 

 

Saiya smiled down at Yukio, “I used to think the same, but you are still young, you never know with future generations.” 

 

That definitely made Gaara think, maybe one day he would have a child of his own. It was odd having such a conversation with him in Saiya’s opinion, who can really say they sat down and talked about children with a major village leader?

 

* * *

 

The morning of the wedding was hectic for the most part, not only did Miko wake up late but she also couldn't find all the pieces of the kimono she was going to wear, luckily she had a backup outfit which was a plain square neckline light purple dress that flared out slightly from under her bust that went down to her knees. It was simple, very faint shimmer and was definitely a good backup. 

 

“Okay the ceremony starts in two hours, I have to do my makeup and hair which will take an hour but I can still probably make it on time-.” Miko was rushing about her and Deidara’s room, trying to find everything she needed. 

 

Deidara had to stop her and sit her down, “Do your face, I’ll handle your hair. It’ll give you thirty minutes to calm down and eat before we meet up with Itachi. Saiya will be there after for the reception in case Yukio starts to get fussy, hm.” he was relatively calm through all of this, already dressed himself to go. 

 

Miko grumbled to herself but listened, letting Deidara handle her hair while she did her makeup. Over the last several months she let it grow back out seeing that she never did missions anymore, her hair length didn't matter as much. 

 

True to his word, they did have thirty minutes to spare, allowing them to grab a quick bite to eat then meet up with Itachi to head to the wedding ceremony. 

 

“Stop fiddling with your tie-” Miko was quick to elbow Deidara in the side lightly, wanting him to stop fiddling with his tie as they walked to the venue

 

“I’m not, it’s not tied right, hm.” 

 

“For the love of god-. Itachi can you please fix his tie before I yank it off-.” 

 

A faint sigh left Itachi as he did as she asked, quickly fixing Deidara’s tie before anyone saw. Deidara didn't appreciate it in the slightest but there wasn't much he could do once it was done. 

 

In the distance, the trio could see that Killer Bee was talking/rapping to Gaara and Kankuro. It was wonderful seeing everyone close to the couple make an appearance, even interacting with one another. Soon Bee had spotted Miko, Itachi and Deidara; making his way over to them. Of course none of them knew how to react to his rapping, just politely saying hello before booking it to leave their gift money at the reception table. 

 

“Oh wow, one from each of you?” Konohamaru was surprised at it, “How much did you all put in?” 

 

“Four.” Itachi had placed his own first, “My wife will be dropping hers off later when she joins.”

 

“Four as well.” Deidara sat his down next, “I know the usual is three but Naruto really saved us all, hm.”

 

Miko felt a little embarrassed at how much she was giving, but she was also very good at saving, “Six, we really owe Naruto so much after the war. He really fought for the three of us to even be standing here today.” 

 

“Wow I only gave five-.” Konohamaru really wasn't expecting each of them to give as much. “If you follow that walk way there, it’ll let you inside.”

 

The ceremony itself was breathtaking, many people ended up teary eyed as vows were exchanged; Miko included. She cried during Saiya’s wedding and was a teary mess at her own, weddings were just so moving. Soon it was over and everyone had made their way to the reception party. Saiya made it right as the reception party started, leaving Yukio with a long time friend that had recently moved to Konoha. 

 

She left her gift money with the rest of everyone’s, leaving the same amount as Itachi did. “How was the ceremony?” 

 

“It was beautiful, I started to cry-.” Miko had a napkin in hand, still dabbing away some moisture from her eyes, “Hinata looked so beautiful, a true clan princess-.”

 

“Of course you did, weddings are your weakness.” Saiya shook her head before looking startled when an arm slid around her waist. She looked up to see it was itachi, immediately relaxing against him soon after. “Have you spoken to your sister-in-law yet?” 

 

Itachi was surprised at her question, “No... I haven't in fact, we should congratulate her.” he tugged Saiya along towards Sakura, wanting to catch up with her. 

 

“Big bro! I’m shocked to even see you in a suit!” Kurotsuchi called out, amazed that Deidara even dressed up for the wedding. 

 

Of course he felt mildly insulted, “I can clean myself up if I wanted to! You act like I can't, hm!” 

 

Miko elbowed him hard, earning a grunt, “We are at a wedding! Watch your volume.” Her voice was low, not wanting him to not only embarrass her but himself as well. 

 

“Yeah yeah-” Deidara rubbed his side, grumbling before dragging Miko over to Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, and Onoki. 

 

Miko had very little interaction with the three despite Deidara's relationship to them. They had attended their wedding as Deidara's family, seeing that he had no actual family to call upon and even brought gifts.

 

“It good to see that someone can reign in Deidara.” Onoki coughed, the slight towards Deidara being a joke. 

 

Of course, being the bratty person he was, Deidara couldn’t turn a blind eye to it, “Coming from an old geezer that needs to be escorted by two ‘young folk’ or his back will give out.” 

 

“I can't believe someone actually sat down and married you big bro, you never were popular with girls when we were younger.” Kurotsuchi grinned, “To think that all you had to do was get forced into the Akatsuki to meet your wife.” 

 

Miko couldn't help but let out a faint snort when his face went red with either anger and indignation. “Oh trust me, we hated each other when we first met, he was pretty insufferable.” 

 

Kurotsuchi hooked an arm around one of Miko’s, “You should tell me  _ everything _ .” before she could protest, Kurotsuchi pulled her away towards the other women at the reception for gossip. 

 

“I can't believe she stole my wife-.” Deidara groaned, “Out of all the people here-.” 

 

Akatsuchi patted him hard on the back, knocking him off balance for a moment, “Don't worry about it big bro, if anything, think of it as them bonding, Kuro isn't exactly the easiest to get along with back in Iwa, you know that.” 

 

“I guess you’re right. I just hope she doesn't say anything embarrassi-.” 

 

“You’re kidding? He did not!” Both Miko and Kurotsuchi looked back at Deidara, grins on their faces before turning back around to laugh. 

 

“What are you saying?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single person who read this fic and stuck by me even when i got off schedule! I appreciate every single one of you!   
> I especially want to thank[and yeet] Emma_raye for encouraging me[and enabling me] to finish this fic and to give my all when finishing! If it wasnt for her, I probably wouldnt have gotten my writers drive back for Naruto and specifically for the Akatsuki! 
> 
> Thank you so much Em ♥ I love and appreciate you so much. 
> 
> There will be a fic compilation next of mini stories that i wish i could have added to this or that bridge into the next fic for this series before it comes to an end.   
> it'll be a hodgepodge of topics and possibly more backstory for my two ocs and their pasts.   
> I hope you all will enjoy ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥ I appreciate it so much!  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like!


End file.
